


Howling For You [Part 1]

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Howling for You [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Babies, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cal has been reading too much Teen Wolf Fic, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childbirth, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a bad Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fisting, Fisting to preserve Dean's virginty, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Blood Kink, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Present Tense, Prophetic Visions, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So much bathing, Teenage Dean Ambrose, Tom Phillips in Leather, Tom Phillips is a kinky fellow, Violence, Virgin Dean, Visions, Witchcraft, minor bondage, slaughter of animals, they're all idiots, you have never known such bathed barbarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Between the time when the oceans drank Atlantis and the rise of the sons of Aryas, there was an age undreamed of. A time when the peoples of this earth could shed their skin to become the wolves that live within their hearts. In this time, a great and terrible Alpha king seeks to raise an army of his own children to conquer all the packs of the world. To do so he must have Omegas to bear him strong pups to be his soliders. Either wooed by himself or his Alpha-mate or ripped from their packs through bribery and threats, Hunter will claim them all as his.Dean is one such Omega, sent from his pack to appease the great Alpha-King. But like most things in Dean's life, trouble seems to find him and he's kidnapped by a barbarian Alpha to be held for ransom.Plagued by dreams of two wolves chasing him, irratic heats, and a life full of difficult decisions, seventeen-year-old Dean will have to grow up and figure out where his heart belongs.





	1. Chapter 1

It breaks Shane's heart a little to send Dean away with the two Betas that Hunter and Stephanie send as escort. He hoped that when he sent Seth to them last year, that would be the end of Hunter's threats and posturing, but now they're demanding Dean as well. He embraces his wild adopted son and ruffles Omega's unruly ginger hair. "He'll be good to you." Shane promises, though he's not actually sure it's true. "And you'll bind our packs together. You can do this."

Dean nods and lets Shane scent mark him before letting his Mother and little brothers also repeat the action of stroking his face. His littlest brother Rogan is crying and although it's not totally traditional but he pulls Rogan into a tight warm hug to keep himself from breaking down. "It's ok pup. Just one more way I gotta protect the pack. Never let them tell you an Omega can't protect the pack. We are way stronger than people want to admit."

Rogan nods and throws his arms around Dean's neck, refusing to let go until Shane pulls him gently away. Dean and gives him a sad but approving smile. "We love you, Dean. Be safe." He watches Dean straighten his back and climb into the little horse cart that they brought with them and Shane waves along with all the kids as they watch Dean disappears into a cloud of dust and the horizon.

~~~~~

When Baron heard rumor that Hunter, king Alpha of all assholes, was recruiting another bride, he knew his pack had to do something about it. Hunter's power keeps growing in their area, with members of his pack hunting more game than they need and harassing smaller more nomadic packs.

They plan their attack and send out some of the less-threatening Betas to gather information until they get a date and time. Once they know what roads will likely be traveled, Baron takes a few of his best fighters and scouts for a perfect ambush location.

~~~~~

Dean growls when one of Hunter’s Betas tries to help him get into the carriage. "Get your fucking hands off me." He spits and his eyes flash the golden hue of an Omega. He climbs in and sits down stoically even though he wishes they would have let him just ride a horse as well. He's not going to break. Be he supposes the fact that he's bigger and stronger than any Omega anyone's ever seen has something to do with why Hunter wants him and Dean is so desperate to do something right that even though Hunter makes his skin crawl he had agreed to this. "Fucking Alphas."

"It's not so bad." Dean's guard says. He reaches out to pat Dean comfortingly on the knee, but draws his hand back when the new Omega nearly hisses at him. "Hunter is strong; the pack has benefits that lots of others don't." He cocks his head at Dean, "Plus, the Omega that came from your pack last year... Seth? He said he knew you. He was excited to get to see you again." The man sounds honestly fond of Seth.

"Seth wanted to go. Hunter courted him. Stephanie too. I'm not there to be their mate. I'm just there to be one more trophy." Dean spits back before he pulls the small curtain on the carriage window closed; effectively ending the conversation. He doesn't want to make friends with Hunter's lackeys. Mostly because they're usually idiots but also because he doesn't want get too attached to anyone in Hunter's pack. Once Hunter finds out Dean isn't like other Omegas and breeding him will be almost impossible Dean will be sent back or exiled or maybe even killed and he has to be okay with that.

"You'll be courted as well. I promise. Hunter takes good care of his Omegas." The guard inside the carriage with him says and Dean flips him off. “Oh really, is that before or after he turns them into glorified cattle that he only uses for breeding?” Dean asks with a growl lurking in his voice. After that the guard fumbles through some sort of excuse and gets uncomfortable after a few minutes of silence and ducks out through the door, climbing skillfully to sit beside the driver and leaving Dean in dimly lit silence behind closed curtains.

Dean growls and throws one of the embroidered pillows next to him across the carriage. He wants to scream and fight and run away from this. ‘Hunter will give you a good life.’ ‘Hunter will give you stability.’ ‘Hunter will keep you safe.’ For days now all Dean has heard about is how protected he will be and how he’ll never have to fight or struggle for anything. Dean never wanted to be kept safe. Never wanted any of this. Deep down in his soul he knew that the best things in life were what you were willing to fight for. He doesn’t want walls and towers to hide him from the world. He wants the sky to be open above him and all the hidden trails of the forest to beckon to him as he lets his wolf free. He wants to be free. He wants to be loved.

Angry and alone, Dean closes his eyes and does his best to relax, maybe even sleep. Gods knows he hasn't been doing that much since Shane pulled him into the den and told him the news. The carriage is nice. The seats are covered in soft leather with wool or hay padding to make them soft. To Dean's surprise he does actually begin to doze off.

Dean's dreams are not the refuge he desires though. In them two wolves, one black and one grey, howl and claw at each other as they race towards something. They are both chasing something, Dean can't make it out. It's just a flicker of red in the distance. He can almost see what the two massive wolves are fighting for when suddenly he's jolted awake by the carriage stopping. 

Dean looks out the window on one side of the carriage. They've stopped in a small ravine of some sort about twenty miles from his pack’s land and a large dead tree has fallen from above and blocked their way through.

~~~~~

Baron's scouts find the narrow ravine that the road passes through and he knows they have the right spot. Knocking over the old dying tree at the mouth is simple, and then they stake out the top of the ridge and wait. There are only four of them, but throwing the smoking balls of sap and woad rosette down ahead of them could turn the tables on a group twice this size.

The net they have, interwoven with silver and infused with wolfsbane, would prevent even the most powerful Alpha from shifting, so it should have no problems holding whatever tiny waifish Omega Hunter is claiming as his next trophy mate.

~~~~~

Dean groans as the betas begin slowly hacking away at the large tree but it could take at least an hour for a place wide enough for the carriage to be cleared. "Hey, give me an axe too! I can help!" He shouts as he attempts to get out of the carriage but one of the Betas, named Jay he thinks, pushes him back into the cart and tells him to stay still. 

"It's dangerous in the woods for an unmated Omega. This is barbarian territory." The man says as he rushes past. Dean growls and slumps back in his seat. "I'll fucking show you what an unmated Omega can do. Fuck you." He grumbles but does as he's told. He doesn't want to cause trouble with his future husband before he even gets to his territory.

But of course, in true Dean fashion, staying out of trouble is way too much to ask for.

~~~~~

The ambush starts smoothly. They drop the smoke bombs and fill the ravine with thick blue smoke. Baron tackles the driver down from his elevated seat at nearly the same time as he hears Rusev and Kevin make their move to attack the other guards who are working on clearing the tree. Baron makes sure Sami has taken out the other guard and is in place with the net on the far side of the carriage before he shifts. Baron tugs a bandana up over his face that's painted like the lower half of a skull and rips the door of the carriage open, planning to scare the little Omega out the other side and into the waiting net.

Dean smells their caravan being surrounded before he hears the quick but violent end to his guards. When his attacker puts his head into the window Dean is ready and waiting. He decks the guy hard and fast right in the face. Under his fist he can feel the man's nose break and the first gush of blood for only a moment before he shifts into his wolf form and jumps out the other door. 

All wolves had the ability to change into their wolf on the full moon. Transforming on will however, is a skill that takes years to cultivate and learn since it also involves a large amount of pain. Dean mastered it long before the other children his age, motivated by proving the alpha pups wrong about Omegas. He didn’t mind the pain. Life was pain.

His wolf is tall and with strong legs and a lithe body with reddish blond fur just a tinge darker than his own hair. He's faster than any wolf in his pack and he can out run these would-be attackers. Or he could have if the second he threw himself out the carriage he wasn't wrapped up in a magical net. He claws and bites at the ropes in desperation, despite the coarse sparkling stands burning him. He howls in panic, screaming in his head.

Baron snarls and reels back at the hit, howling in pain. He forces himself to move forward, assuming they got tricked and hoping that if the Omega is here that it wasn't accidentally killed. He barrels the rest of the way through the carriage, half-tackling the huge wolf and wrestling it to the ground inside the net to make sure it doesn't overwhelm Sami, who is admittedly a bit smaller than some of his other fighters.

With the wolf pinned, Baron pulls his mask off and fists it against his bleeding nose, spitting blood onto the ground. His chestnut brown eyes are sizzling crimson in rage. "Son of a bitch attacked me!" He snarls, realizing as he starts to look around that this means he can't scent for the omega either. Normally he can track through their smoke bombs, he's made a point to get used to it, but with his nose bleeding he might as well be blind.

"Get Kevin!" Baron directs when Sami kneels by him, cinching and tying off the net to enclose the trapped wolf. "We need to find out if the Omega ran, or if it's hiding."

Dean looks up at the four men standing over him with crazed panicked eyes that glow bright gold. He did his best to stand tall and defensive but the net was pulled tight around him and he was trapped low against the ground. 

He wasn't sure why the largest of the Alphas was complaining about a broken nose. It would heal in a few minutes. 

Sami looks up at Baron in confusion at Baron's command. "Alpha, this is the Omega. He's just... big I guess. Like fucking huge big. But he's still an Omega."

Baron's eyes widen, but he's not going to question it. "Figures Hunter would want some freak Omega." He stands and nudges the writhing mass of fur with his boot. "Calm down, we're not going to be any worse to you than that monster, until he buys you back." He smirks meanly and bends down to heft the Omega over his shoulders just as Rusev emerges from the smoke, naked from his shift, and leading two horses.

"Good work," Baron says with a smile, taking the leads of the horses. "You sure you're ok running? We could probably still catch the other two horses if they got away..."

Rusev shrugs, and helps Baron arrange the bound Omega behind the saddle of the larger horse. "One died, the other ran. Besides, it's a good day. The wolf wants to run." He says before shifting back. Rusev's wolf is massive and dark brown, built almost more like a bear than a wolf. He's larger than Baron when he's shifted, though the man himself is less dominant and not interested in leading a pack.

Baron nods and mounts the horse, watching Kevin, still in his barrel-chested wolf form, nuzzle and scent-mark Sami's cheeks before Sami stands and mounts the second horse. "Alright, let's ride then. You know where we're headed." Both wolves and the other man nod at him and they all take off, first doubling back the way the carriage came to exit the gorge and then turning out toward the fields of home.

The riding is hard off the beaten paths of the forest, and the small hunting tracks that they use don't run straight or clear. Getting away and muddling their trail are equally important, so it's worth the extra time needed to cut between tracks and spread separate trails. It's a long several hours later that they reach the edge of the forest where the trees start to spread out and offer better visibility. Daylight is fading, but they make a last push to a small cave that Baron knows of, not wanting to make a camp in the forest overnight.

Dean does his best to be as annoying as fuck to the tall imposing Alpha that has captured him. He nips at the horse’s flank to make him buck and try to toss the tattooed man and himself off the horse. He howls and barks constantly until the Alpha can't take it anymore and stops to muzzle him. The other wolves with him chuckle at their Alpha's irritation but submit when he growls at them. 

After that Dean does his best to concentrate on trying to tap into the calming power of an omega on an alpha. He was never any good at it, just another way in which he sucked at being an Omega, but either he still sucked at it or the Alpha resisted the pull to make sure Dean was comfortable and safe. By the time they reached the cave Dean is burned, bruised and sore. He is fairly sure even if he could escape he wouldn't be able to run far before exhaustion overtook him.

As Baron gets the horses tied up, Kevin returns to the camp with the body of a small boar nearly dragging on the ground as he carries it. They get clothes for Kevin and Rusev while Sami gets a fire started and Baron finally moves over to the fighting, whining Omega.

"I'll let you out," He says, reminding himself that he meant to be kind to this poor unfortunate man that gets to spend the rest of his life enslaved to Hunter. "But if you run, you'll find no food out there, and you're hours from home or any of Hunter's scouts." He waits for a defeated nod from the wolf before he unties the rope and lets the net lay out flat. "Stick around and we'll actually feed you." Baron says, turning back to his pack but staying close in case the Omega tries to bolt.

Dean shivers as the horrid net is pulled off his body and he can scramble away from it. The silver and wolfsbane make his burns slow to heal and he whines until the red haired Beta removes his muzzle. He lowers his head in a defensive growl and curls up in the back corner of the cave to lick his wounds both figuratively and literally. 

He wants to shift back to his human body but he doesn't even have a blanket to wrap around himself and he'll be warmer this way. He grumbles as he watches the other men prepare food and camp. It's going to be a long night.

As the massive Omega scrambles away, Sami frowns and gives Baron a disapproving look that the Alpha entirely ignores. He moves to his own small pack and pulls out an extra pair of loose trousers and carries them over to the newcomer.

"Here. They may not fit right, but you can shift if you want." He reaches out automatically to try to try to soothe the man, but pulls back when the Omega growls at him. "Ok, well, there will be something to eat soon. I'm Sami... we're really not planning to hurt you. I'm sorry about the net." He forces himself to stop talking, knowing that his urge to fill the silence isn't going to help at this point.

It's takes awhile but Dean eventually sniffs at the pants and decides that they aren't made out of the same awful thing that the rope was made out of and that shifting with at least make it easier to punch someone if he needs to. 

He waits until the others seem to be preoccupied with cooking food before he let the shift take him and lefts the wolf fall away to leave him naked and shivering in the back of the cave. "Fuck..." He hisses under his breath. The burns haven't healed completely and there are silvery lines across his skin still. He shakes off the feeling and pulls on the trousers. They're a little short but they fit low and comfortable on his hips. Although the redhead said they would feed him, he doesn't move from the back of the cave. He sits down and watches them, waiting and learning what he'll need to know to escape.

Baron makes a point to ignore the Omega as Sami plays nice with him, but once he shifts he has to take stock. No one looks good after a day surrounded by wolfsbane, but the man is every bit as tall and muscled as Baron remembers from the flash he saw in the carriage this afternoon. Despite being wary and obviously scheming, the Omega looks intelligent and seems not to be crying or trying to run away, so that's something.

It's Sami who gets permission to get some of the meat and a small chunk of bread to carry over to their hostage. He tries to smile at the Omega as he offers it. "It's not much, but you'll get better when we meet back up with the pack." Sami bites his lip, not sure how much he should day. "What's your name?"

Dean takes the offered food and bows his head for a moment in thanks like he's been taught to do. "It's more than I've had all day so thanks." Dean replies but hesitates before he says his name. The lead Alpha is watching them and Dean can't help but flash gold in his eyes right back at him before answering Sami. "I'm Dean. What's your mate's name? And the hulking one?" He asks in curiosity. He blatantly does not ask for their leader's name in defiance although in the fire light the tall man is somewhat attractive.

Sami smiles brightly when the Omega - Dean - finally speaks. "Kevin." Sami says with a slight flush to his cheeks that makes it clear which question he answered first. "And Rusev. I'm sorry you had to be caught up in this. It's about getting some land back from Hunter's pack mostly, we just-"

"Needed a bargaining chip." Baron interrupts, moving closer to the back corner where Sami and Dean are huddled. "No need to explain everything to him, Sami. He just needs to sit tight until Hunter pays our ransom and then he can go back to being a kept concubine like all the others." Baron glares down at the Omega. "Bet you're looking forward to that, right?"

Dean growls low and deep in his chest as he gets to his feet and gets right up in the Alpha's face. "I'd rather let a mindless animal fuck me than have Hunter’s hands on me, but some of us have to make sacrifices for our packs. But what would a fucking barbarian like you know about that? You can't even give your pack a solid place to live." He spits at the Alpha's feet.

Baron snarls and moves forward, one hand catching Dean's throat and lifting him off his feet. "We all make sacrifices, little bitch. But some of us don't just get to spread our legs and count that as helping. Don't confuse your privilege with being superior." He can feel Sami pulling on his shoulder, but Baron won't be deterred right now. 

"Consider yourself lucky that you won't have to worry about getting fucked for a few weeks at least." Baron bares his teeth at Dean, eyes blazing red in warning.

Dean struggles to breathe as Baron grabs him but still manages to grit out, "I never asked to be a fucking Omega. And I am not a helpless little bitch you can boss around." He punctuates his sentiment with a kick to Barons balls. "Go fuck yourself!"

Baron snarls in pain for the second time that day and throws Dean violently back to the ground as he drops to a defensive crouch before trying to tear into the Omega again. Baron's lunge forward is held back by Sami and Rusev appearing at his side.

"That's enough," Sami says roughly, "Let it go, Baron. Please."

Baron still aims a hard kick at the Omega's midsection before he limps away. "Tie it back up when it's done eating." He says to Kevin, knowing that he's probably the only one who can be trusted to actually do it.

Sami kneels by Dean hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

Dean growls at Baron as he retreats and can't help a smug smile from spreading across his face despite clutching his stomach in pain. "It's fine. All Alphas like that want to do is beat up on the little guys and take everything they can. I've only met a few exceptions. But I'm not little." He replies as he picks up the wooden plate Sami gave him earlier as rips off a piece of bread. "I'll die before I let an Alpha break me."

Sami shakes his head and frowns. "I don't know what Alphas you've met but... it shouldn't be like that." He sets a waterskin down near Dean. "I know it's worse for Omegas, but... anyway, not everyone is like that." Sami waits for Dean to finish eating and then lets Kevin bind the Omega's wrists and ankles, promising that they won't use the net again if Dean isn't trying to run.

"I could..." Sami looks sideways at Kevin, "We could sleep near you, if you want, for warmth?" Kevin just crosses his arms, used to Sami's desire to take care of anyone more hurt than himself, but not particularly pleased with being volunteered.

Dean allows the bindings and even smiles at Sami at the offer. "Sure, you and Kev can cuddle with me." He jokes although having some closeness and companionship is everything his heart yearns for right now. He misses his pack. He misses his brothers all crowding around him in the den in their too small room. He suddenly feels very young and scared. He's only seen seventeen summers and all this is so far over his head he feels like he might drown.

Sami nods and smiles brightly, moving over to get one of the two blankets they managed to carry with them. He helps Dean lay down and then strips and shifts, shaking as his form settles into a sleek reddish-brown wolf a bit smaller than Dean's. The wolf has the same hopeful brown eyes and curls up next to Dean.

Kevin is a little slower to join them, letting Rusev agree to the first watch before he shifts as well, draping himself over Dean's legs so his muzzle rests on Sami's fur. Just having them there would likely prevent the Omega from running, but it's not worth the fight with Baron to untie him now.

With Sami and Kevin wrapped around him, Dean lets himself fall asleep, the chaos of the day taking its toil. He dreams. He's in the forest once more but this time only the gray wolf is there. The wolf is pacing back and forth on the other side of a fire. Dean wants to reach out to the wolf, speak to him, but the fires remains between them whenever he moves to try and be closer. 

After several attempts, burning his hands in the process, Dean sits down and watches as the wolf continues to pace through the night.

~~~~~

Knowing he'll have the last watch before dawn, Baron settles in near the fire to try to sleep. His eyes frequently drift over to the side of the cave, watching the pile of his pack mates and the new Omega with some suspicion until he drifts off. It's no surprise that he dreams of Dean too, or at least a wolf that looks like him.

It starts off as a pursuit, tracking and chasing the Omega's fleeting scent through the light and shadow of the forest. Baron ducks and dodges and leaps, gaining on his prey only to be confronted with impossible obstacles. When Baron finally has Dean back in his sights, near in pouncing distance, his vision is blurred by a wall of fire. He paces and runs, trying to circle it, wondering why Dean hasn't fled from him.

Baron is still dreaming of frustrating heat and light when Sami nudges and shakes him, yawning in the predawn chill as they trade out for Baron's watch. He nuzzles briefly into Sami's fur, silent apology for his behavior the night before. As he leaves the small cave and paces a perimeter, watching the horizon, he can't help continuing to think about the scent that seems burned in his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wakes up shortly after dawn with Sami, Kevin and Rusev all wrapped around him like a giant blanket of fur. Omega scent has that effect of Betas and Alphas. Omegas are born to bring peace and hold a pack together. They are the glue that holds wolves together. That's why they are so protected. 

But Dean has never seen himself as a peacekeeper. He's never been comfortable being cherished that way. He's also never been good at using his skills as an Omega make peace in any way so he decides not to worry about it. 

It's spring now but winter is fighting to hold on. A light frost has made the meadow outside the cave crystalline and shimmering in the early morning sun. Dean, through sheer force of will, manages to pull himself out of the pile and untie his feet and hands. He takes the blanket with him to wrap around himself as he sits next to the dying fire and looks out at the forest.

As the sun finally breaks the horizon, Baron heads back into the cave, stunned for a moment as he steps into shadow and for a moment all he can see is fire and Dean's face. It feels uncomfortably familiar and he can't shake the feeling as he circles the fire warily, letting his eyes adjust.

Baron shifts and tugs his pants and tunic back on, sitting down beside the fire to pull on his boots as well. "You... sleep well?" He asks roughly, telling himself over and over that the lingering ache in his nose and around his groin are something he can forgive for a kid that doesn't know any better. Probably.

Dean doesn't remember most of his dreams. But the image of a giant gray wolf across the fire from him as Baron comes into the cave is unmistakable and sends a spark of shivers down his spine. He had dreamed of Baron. 

Shaking away that thought he stays silent until Baron is dressed. He only looks for a moment at Barons bare back side, gloriously covered with tattoos, before he forces himself to look away before the scent of arousal can tease the air. He jumps when Baron speaks to him. "Yes. Your pack is very accommodating. " he replies. He hurries to distract himself and starts making a plate of bread, cheese, and leftover meat for Baron like he was trained by his mother to do for Shane. "May the bounty of the land make you strong." He whispers on auto pilot as he offers the plate to Baron.

Baron sits down beside Dean just to be close to the fire, "Yeah, they're good people. They seem to like you." He frowns as the Omega starts to move and then hands him a plate, looking at it in confusion. "You.... don't have to do that." He says, trying to reconcile this obedient, soft spoken Omega with the man who stunned him at least twice yesterday with surprise blows. "Thank you."

Baron picks at the meat, fighting the urge to touch Dean or stroke his hair. "Didn't seem like you wanted any of this last night."

"I... I was kind of an asshole last night." Dean admits with a faint blush. "I was not really anticipating being sold off to a tyrant, having to leave my family, and then fucking being kidnapped all in one fucking day." He adds as he makes his own plate.

"But other than that horrid net, your pack has been nothing but wonderful to me." Dean adds. He swallows and looks Baron in the eyes. It's a defiant move but he wants to be clear. "I don't want to ever go and be Hunter's concubine. I will not be his slave. I will do anything to never be sent to him."

"Yeah, hell of a day. I wasn't particularly expecting to get punched either." Baron admits softly. He looks away, feeling like an asshole, "I'll admit I figured a nice Omega from a settled pack would be happy to be going to Hunter... what did he have over your pack to demand they give you up?"

Dean shrugs as he wraps the blanket around his shoulders, "Shane, my adopted father, is Hunter's Mate's brother. Hunter and Stephanie came to visit last year and courted my friend. Shane thought it would be enough to keep Hunter's demands at bay. But after seeing me.... I'm bigger than any Omega. Hunter wants stronger pups. He wants soliders. I'm nothing but a means to an end for him." Dean explains. 

Dean pulls his knees up to rest his chin there as he stares at the fire. "All he sees is my ability to have kids. He doesn't give a shit about who I am. All he sees is another Omega. I'm not just an Omega. I'm a goddamn person." The Alpha doesn't answer him and Dean sighs, "But I guess that doesn't really matter to you since I'm just a pawn in your land deal."

Baron shrugs, "We hoped you would be, yeah. Wanted to get supplies and a guarantee of some lands for our pack. Then send you on safe and sound." He sighs and shifts, trying to reformulate his plans. "You know if you just disappear, he'll do whatever he was threatening to. If you want your family to be safe, he'll still want you." It's an asshole move, and if Sami was up he'd be glaring, but kidnapping Hunter's property and keeping him hidden will be worse for all sides than the original plan.

"I know. I'm not lucky enough to be kidnapped by people who can make magic happen." Dean replies as he looks over at the sleeping wolves. "There's a stream just in the edge of the clearing. It'll be fucking freezing but if you don't want my scent to be immediately tracked I'm going to go wash myself. I promise not to leave your sight but I would appreciate some privacy." He says as he stands up and heads toward the cave opening.

Baron pauses and nods. "It's a good idea. Either washing or smudging you with ash and smoke. Your preference." He starts to follow Dean and then glances at the furry pile of his packmates. "I can wake Sami if you'd rather he go with you. Though he and Kevin had the worst watches."

Dean waits a moment before he replies, "You can come. Bring some ash with you. I'll use it afterwards." He answers as he heads out into the early morning light. 

There is a light mist as he leads the way down to the brook. In the shimmering sunlight Dean drops the blanket and then the borrowed pants. After relieving himself behind some bushes he lets his pale skin flush in the chill air before he steps into the water. He can feel Baron’s eyes on him. "Fuck it's cold!" Dean curses as he splashes water across his arms and chest. "Shit!" Carefully he rinses behind his neck and under his arms, the scent factories. He begins cleaning his groin and then starts to press a finger into his ass to clean himself fully. He moans and shifts in the water. His own slick starting to help lubricate his actions.

Baron keeps his eyes scanning the horizon, smirking a little when Dean curses at the temperature of the water. It can't be pleasant and he'll be suffering through his own dirtiness until they can get back to the pack. There at least they can usually heat tubs of water. They may be nomadic, and clearly Dean has heard the rumors of 'barbarians' on the plains, but they have lives the same as everyone else, and once a tent camp has been set up things can be comfortable for a few days or even weeks before they tear down and move on.

He is trying not to look, respecting Dean's request as long as he can still hear him moving. When he hears a soft moan he worries and steps closer to the stream, eyes widening and darting away when he figures out what Dean is doing. "Shit, sorry."

Dean moans again this time a little louder as he pushes a second finger in and the cold water rushes into his body. "What? You've never seen an Omega naked or something?" Dean asks with a smirk. Making Baron uncomfortable now seems to be his favorite past time. "In my village during heat festivals all the unmated Omegas would bathe and sleep together. Never fucking but you know, helping each other through the burn. We get rather good with our fingers." He pushes a third finger inside of himself just because he can and his half hard dick flushes with full arousal even in the frigid water.

Baron swallows hard. "Yeah, ours uh... do similar." He says, nose twitching at even the distant scent of Dean's arousal. "Alphas aren't exactly welcome in that area of the camp." He clears his throat and tries to look away, though he finds himself staring longer than he should. "Getting ah.... worked up won't help hide your scent much." He says pointedly.

"I'm seventeen. I can pretty much get worked up from a light breeze. And if I cum my scent will drift downstream and lead them away from our route." Dean uses his free hand to palm his cock. He spits in it and with the water it's just enough to stroke himself easily and he picks up speed as the fingers in his ass rub over his prostate. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum... you don't have to watch." He offers with a smile that fades quickly into another moan. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dean exclaims as he shivers and then cums across his hand and into the water.

Baron does jerk his gaze away, but that doesn't stop him from hearing and smelling. He waits a moment before he walks down to the water's edge, still not looking at Dean as he splashes his face with some water from upstream, trying to will his obvious erection to go down. He can remember being that age not long ago, but even at his most desperate he never could have gotten off in a chilly stream.

Dean hums happily at the effect he has over Baron and carefully begins cleaning up and washing away his scent. He gets out of the stream and dries himself off with the blanket. "Give me the ash. I'll need you to put your pack symbol on my back with it. It will help protect me." Dean tells Baron.

Baron nods, tugging the little bag of herbal ash out of his pocket. He tries to keep it around as a supply for disguising and hiding scent, but he wasn't expecting Dean to be so willing when they tried to hide him. "You really don't want to go back to Hunter." He says ruefully, "Or at least not get caught. We should have a day or two head start on them depending on how soon they realize your delay and how much your guards remember."

"Better safe than sorry." Dean says as he takes some of the ash for himself and smears it under his arms and then slides his gray fingers down to his groin to cover the strong scent there. "And despite you being an asshole, if I had ever kicked Hunter in the balls he probably would have flayed me alive himself so you know... there are pros and cons to everything. Can you cover my neck too when you're done with my back?"

Baron has to shake himself, realizing that he's just been staring at the unmarked curve of Dean's neck for a bit too long. "Yeah. Of course." He finishes the lines of his pack emblem with careful strokes of his fingers and then spreads a thin layer of the clinging ash down the back of Dean's neck. He covers the scent glands around the sides and slightly forward as well, his fingers curling just under Dean's jaw line from behind. The ash is just oak and birch from their fire, nothing specially scented like a pack shaman would have. Again Baron's touch lingers, the urge to grip Dean harder and press against him is an instinct that Baron has to fight back.

"Well," Baron chokes out as he forces himself to step back, "Neither of us were at our best last night. I really don't mean to hurt you."

Dean can feel Baron's finger linger on his throat and knows this is a testament to Baron’s own will. The pacing gray wolf flashes in his memory once more but Dean refuses to let that distract him as he pulls away from Baron and pulls on the pants. They will have to burn the blanket or leave it somewhere to keep trackers going in the wrong direction. "I know. Ruined property isn't really a great bargaining chip." He says before he picks up the blanket. Can you catch a deer without killing it? We can tie the blanket to it and scouts with track the it away from us."

Baron thinks for a moment and nods, nostrils flaring wide and eyes slipping closed as he mentally searches the area for a suitable target. He's surprised at the effectiveness of Dean's ruse already, the scent of Omega being stronger just downstream than it is right beside him.

"Give me the blanket." Baron says, "And head back. It's a good idea, but it'll be easier alone." 

Dean nods and does as he's told. By the time he makes it back to the cave it is true morning and the rest of the wolves have risen and are preparing breakfast for themselves or packing up their gear on the horses. "Dean, we were slightly worried Baron had stolen you off into the night to have his way with you." Sami jokes as he prepares plates of food for him mate and Rusev.

"Or out to kill you." Rusev also jokes with a boisterous laugh although his joke is not as funny. Dean does laugh at both of them and does his best to help Sami prepare food and then start to clean up. 

Conversation with the three is easy and Kevin even begins to warm up to him a little bit once he realizes that Dean isn't actively trying to get them caught. He and Sami had been from another pack originally as well but Sami and he had been pitted against each other by another Alpha in the pack for sport. They had hated each other for several years until they realized their distrust in each other had been entirely made up. After mating in secret they had killed the other Alpha and left the pack. Baron had welcomed them into his pack after finding them starving and freezing in one of their caves three winters past. 

"And I'm glad I did." Baron says as he returns near the end of Sami’s storytelling and quickly scent marks his pack with a casual brush of his hand to the backs of their necks. "Some of the best fighters I've ever seen once we got you fed."

Sami ducks his head, but smiles proudly, eyes meeting Kevin's. "We try to give back what we can."

Rusev nods firmly, "The pack is... Special. So many different people. It should not work, but we are bound together now."

Baron smirks, "Or we try to be. Doesn't stop people from leaving when they're ready." He hefts the heaviest of the packs and takes it out to the horses. "Dean will ride today. I need to run." He tosses his tunic at Dean who still only has pants, and ties his own pants across his chest like a sash so he won't lose them in the shift. Staying mostly in human form the day before had made him uneasy, but he also knows that he can't be close to Dean all day without losing his mind, so scouting the path is easily his best choice.

Dean slowly pulls on Baron's tunic and does his best not to be distracted by the scent. He can see Sami looking at him out of the corner of his eye and Dean shakes his head at him. Dean watches watched Kevin hand Sami his clothes and help the redhead up onto his horse before stealing a quick kiss. It makes his heart hurt a little bit. He looks over at Baron and can't stop himself from not keeping his mouth shut, "Hey Baron, give me your pants too. You don't want them getting caught on bushes or anything. You might loose them." Even if Dean had never seen Baron in wolf form, he would have immediately recognized the gray wolf as Baron. It was the same one he saw in his dreams. Sleek and wild looking with a strong build. He looked like the wilderness was part of him. Dean is a little taken aback that Baron doesn't respond to him but he guesses it's fair not to torment the man more than he deserves. 

Baron ignores Dean, preferring to keep something on him in case they need to face down human enemies. He does circle Dean's horse though, nipping the animal's flank just to watch it jerk and shy away, trying to shake Dean free.

Baron spends the next few hours ranging wide around Sami and Dean on the horses. From far off, the two men look similar, mounted on the matched set of stallions pilfered from the carriage. Baron plays a game with himself throughout the afternoon, trying to guess which one is Dean as he gets closer to them and challenging himself to see how far away he can still spot differences.

Kevin stays closer to the horses than Rusev and Baron, the first line of defense in case anything should go wrong.

The ride is fast and hard and it is hours before they arrive at a tent city far across the planes and next to the foothills. It's surprisingly sturdy looking for something the Dean is sure could be dismantled and carried away in less than an hour. "Wow, it's amazing." Dean sighs when Sami and he finally slow down and stop at the top of a hill. "What is it? Over twenty tents?" 

Sami nods and chuckles, "Yeah, and it gets bigger every day. It's a pack for those lost or exiled. Not a lot of pups yet but there are a few and each one is a blessing." Sami replies with a soft smile.

"You're trying for pups aren't you?" Dean asks with a knowing smile.

Sami nods and blushes a little as they slowly start their approach to the camp. "Yes, but it's harder for a Beta to get pregnant when we're both males. Kevin has to be in rut and my wolf has to be receptive and that only happens twice a year naturally so we will just have to wait for the spring equinox to see." 

Dean listens and wishes he could switch bodies with Sami. Not that it would be any easier. He hasn't had a regular heat since he started having them. He's not even sure he could bear a pup to full term.

~

Alexa has scout reports that Baron's party is headed back and meets them out near the outskirts of the village. Cory greets Baron briefly as the returning Alpha transforms back. Looking over the returning party, Alexa is already on a warpath." What the hell did you do, Baron? Where's the Omega?"

Baron shrugs and points at Dean, "That _is_ the Omega. You should know not to judge by appearances."

Before Baron has finished speaking, Alexa has tackled the newcomer from his horse and buried her nose against the scent gland at his throat to verify that. "You _are_." She says with an odd wrinkle of her nose, "Something off about you though, huh?" She smirks and settles back onto the ground beside him on her knees. "Apart from the fact that you're built like a house."

"AHHHH!" Dean screams as the tiny woman tackles him and straddles his body on the ground. "Owww... Look lady, I don't know about me but something's defiantly off about you. " He replies back. 

"What she means to say is 'Welcome, we hope you'll be happy here. For a little while, at least.'" The smooth voice emanates from a tall and pretty Beta as he carefully helps the small golden-haired women to her feet. His hair is pulled up and away from his face, revealing that he's even more heavily tattooed than Baron, the dark lines of ink snaking up the sides of his neck and even across his throat. "I'm Cory, this is Alexa."

Corey nuzzles Alexa's hair and she pats his head approvingly. "You shouldn't be so nice to our prisoner, Mate. It will make us look weak." Alexa comments with a small huff as her eyes flash red. Cory raises an eyebrow at his Mate, one arm wrapping around her smaller form instinctively. "Baron already let him ride a horse unsupervised. I assume he hasn't been a problem for them." He looks Dean over, but doesn't offer him a hand up.

Sitting up a little and leaning on his arms, Dean looks up at the crowd of Alphas and Betas that have started to congregate around him. "You guys really are a collective of misfits. Also am I allowed to get up or should I just stay here and let Baron manhandle me to where you all are gonna stare at me some more?"

"Of course you can get up." Baron growls, when he's finally made his way over to them, having pulled his pants back on. He offers Dean an arm to help him stand. "Alexa, Cory, this is Dean. He's... not exactly what we expected. But I'll talk that over with you later."

In the time that greetings have taken, Sami has also dismounted, and been surrounded by a few obviously younger wolves, each competing to show him and Kevin things that they've found or made in the days that the raiding party was gone. Sami does look back over his shoulder at Dean, but allows Kevin to lead him into their little makeshift village and away from the Alphas. Discussing what to do about Dean will fall to the leaders and neither Sami or Kevin want to get involved in that more than they have to.

Dean grabs Baron's hand and is a little surprised when Baron keeps a hand on his shoulder and pushes him through the crowd towards his tent at the center of the camp even after Baron helps him to his feet. "Shouldn't you like stay and talk to them? They seem to be very opinionated about what to do with me? Also where did the rest of her go? Was she once a giant Alpha who had the bottom of her legs cut off or is she really just that tiny?" Dean asks in a rambling sort of way as Baron shoves him away from the main grouping of people.

Baron cracks a smile that he tries to hide. "Don't let her hear you talking like that. She's 100% muscle for all that she's half the size of some Alphas. Guess her old tribe tried to dump her, thinking she was a runt. She grew up rough, and she never stopped fighting." Baron explains in a low voice as they wave between tents. "You guys may be the biggest Omega and smallest Alpha anyone's ever seen." He takes Dean to the tent that was set up for him, holding the tent flap so Dean can step inside.

Waiting inside is a pretty blonde Omega, his long hair pulled back from his face. He's wearing remarkably little, and smells sweetly of perfumes and herbs that complement his natural pheromones.

"Breeze?" Baron starts, catching the other Omega's attention. "This is Dean. He'll be staying with us for a while, I'm sure Cory talked to you about it." Baron says a little stiffly, he's never gotten along too well with Breeze or his more frivolous compatriots, but Breeze volunteered to keep the prisoner Omega company and Baron is grateful he won't have to be leaving Dean totally alone. "Dean, this is Breeze. One of our pack's Omegas. You'll be staying here with him while we... sort things out."

Dean arches an eyebrow at Breeze and then looks back at Baron. "What are we supposed to do? Braid each other's hair?" He whispers to Baron even as the Alpha pushes him further in the tent and then leaves them be. 

"Be nice." Baron hisses back at Dean, waving at both of them as he ducks out of the tent. They try to keep pretty strict rules about anyone uninvited in Omega's spaces, and he needs time away from Dean to let his head clear now that they're back.

"Baron don’t you dare leave me..” He hisses but Baron is already long gone. Dean turns around slowly and smiles, “Hi, I'm Dean." Dean says even though they were just introduced and he decided it best just to sit down carefully next to the lounging man. "What ya doing there? Making a flower crown?" He comments as Breeze continues weaving wild flowers into a circlet.

"Hi," Breeze says, smiling up as the newcomer settles down beside him. "Yeah... I picked flowers this morning and I'm planning to give it to my mate before the equinox. I mean... he's not my mate yet, but he will be." He looks down at his flower collection and plucks a crushed bloom from among them, wrinkling his nose in disapproval as he tosses it to the floor. "We'll get you back to your mate soon." He says, trying to sound comforting. "They said you were being sent to someone powerful, right?"

"I wouldn't call him my mate. Just some Alpha that wants me to bear his pups." Dean explains with a heavy sigh. At least Breeze' s tent has a plethora of giant and plush pillows to lay on. Dean leans back and relaxes a little in the incense scented tent. "Also, shouldn't your future mate be bringing you flowers? I thought that was part of the whole courting process. You know, flowers, then public display, then moon run, then knotting, and wham bam thank you man, you get a baby and a mate." Dean asks in confusion.

Breeze sighs with exaggerated frustration, "Well yes, ideally. But my mate is... not exactly moving things along the way that I'd like. So I'm taking things into my own hands." He says it firmly but distractedly as he weaves more small flowers into the base circlet that he's woven from longer grasses. "It's more complicated than that sometimes."

Dean's summary of his impending mating makes Breeze frown. "So... you're not excited to be mated? I can't wait for Dango to chase me down. Assuming there's a nice place, I mean. I don't really want to be mated in a gross mud puddle or anything."

Dean chuckles as he watches the other Omega ramble on about his mating. He's still warning Baron's tunic and he wraps his arms around his knees to inhale the scent a little. 

"I won't be mated. The Alpha I was being sent to already has a mate. He will breed me and give me a place to live but he will not claim me." Dean does his best to explain the politics of their fucked up world to Breeze. "And you could always set up where you want him to catch you, lead him to where you've set up a blanket or something nice and then pounce on him." Dean offers to change the subject.

Breeze frowns, "Isn't that... kinda dangerous? We have one Omega come to the tribe unmated and.... Her pregnancy wasn't easy." He shrugs, "Until she found a mate that didn't mind that it was some other Alpha's pup anyway." He makes a face that says he's still not sure how he feels about pups. "But that is such a good idea about the blanket!" Breeze says, "I can make sure there's cushions and a blanket and some water. Maybe some flower petals tastefully scattered to enhance by beauty. 'Dango likes to be comfortable too, so then I know he won't be able to resist me!"

~

Hunter sits on his throne. It is a wretched thing, a great pile of the bones of Alpha's he had conquered and claimed their lands of in battle. The whole thing lashed together into a mass resembling a throne with iron and leather. From each pack he has taken their most beautiful or strongest Omegas and Betas to expand his bloodline. An Alpha pack to rule the world and all loyal to him. 

Stephanie sits on his lap, whispering about his great power of their pack and of the pup she now has growing within her. Hunter is considering taking his Mate to bed when a torn up and beaten Beta scout hurries into the chamber. 

"Sir! We were attacked. The Omega from Shane's pack was taken. I came as fast as I could. We were ambushed by rogue wolves."

Stephanie gets up from her place on Hunter's lap and slaps the Beta hard enough that he falls to the floor. "You will address your Alpha with respect. Bow before your King." She growls, he red eyes ablaze. 

Hunter just chuckles at Stephanie's attack and looks into the shadows in the corner where a tall dark figure stands. "Roman, take this sniveling Beta with you and track down the Omega. Bring him back to me. He's.... special. Do not fail me." Hunter commands.

Personal guard duty is the least favorite of Roman's many assignments. It is required of every other Alpha in Hunter's pack. They have to stay near Hunter at all times for a fortnight at a time. Others have muttered to Roman that it's lucky, to get to see their lord and king in action, but as far as Roman can tell it's only one more way for Hunter to show off the power he has.

Watching how Hunter masters his beautiful Alpha Mate, or seeing how easily he uses the nearly a dozen Omegas that he's accumulated for his own benefit, certainly proves how dominant Hunter is. When the Beta stumbles in, it's a welcome relief from likely needing to accompany Hunter and Stephanie back to their rooms. Roman studies the Beta carefully as he speaks. He smells of smoke and blood and terror.

Roman's head snaps around when Hunter speaks to him. "Yes sir." He says hurriedly, because even a day away from the fortress and his current assignment feels like a gift. He knows how special this Omega is. He's spoken with Seth and heard the story of his adopted brother, Dean. Heard the stories of Dean's Omega mother being found in one of their barns, beaten and near starving with her only remaining pup cradled against her chest. He's heard how large and strong Dean grew up, with everyone assuming he was an Alpha pup until his first heat hit.

Spending time around Seth is probably what got him assigned back to guard duty, Roman thinks privately. Hunter doesn't much like allowing other Alphas near his property, and Seth his among his most precious Omegas. So close to the King for so long, Roman has heard Hunter whispered stomach-turning things to Stephanie about how they plan to use this newcomer, an Omega so much stronger than any of the others, but Roman tries not to think about that. Loyalty to Hunter is a requirement, not a choice, and so he escorts the bleeding Beta from the throne room and begins to make plans to travel, and to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so some smut finally happened! And Roman finally showed up which I know a few of you were anxious for. Also thank you so much everyone who has read, gave kudos, and even commented on this story so far. It's been super fun to write and so much different than anything Setralynn and I have done before. Please let us know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Talking in circles with Alexa and Corey that night doesn't help at all to clarify Dean's situation. The message has already been sent to Hunter's fortress to tell him their demands for the return of his Omega and the location of a drop point for the supplies. When Baron suggests that they might not want to send Dean to Hunter, Alexa only narrows her eyes at him. Corey is been a little more tactful, but the implication is clear. They already think Dean may have compromised Baron's judgement and won't be listening to hi. Even when Sami speaks up more passionately in Dean's defense, it doesn't make much of a difference.

Baron wakes from uneasy dreams the next day. He was chasing the red wolf once more, this time across the great hills and grasses of the plains. However, every time he made it to the crest of the hill the red wolf had been sitting upon the wolf was once again on the next hill. The morning light doesn't bring Baron any extra clarity about that either and he puts himself to work hauling water to fill the communal bathing tubs. It's hard work, but keeps him occupied and keeps his mind off of Dean.

~

Dean doesn’t fare much better in the Omega tent than he did on the first night after his capture. Breeze seems to flit in and out of the tent without rhyme or reason and half the time his oblivious Alpha, Dango, is following in his wake. The two of them are completely ridiculous and Dean can't help laugh at them while they legitimately braid each other's hair. Dean fervently refuses when they offer to try even his short locks. Luckily riding a horse all day and being kidnapped took a lot of of Dean and he falls easily into a fitful sleep before the sun even sets.

Dean's sleep is turbulent and confusing. He is haunted in his dreams by the gray wolf circling him as a heavy mist covers the forest. The wolf flickers in and out of Dean’s reach with frustrating ease. 

He's up early, much earlier than Breeze, and he pulls himself out of the tent, still wearing Baron's clothes and goes in search of food and something to do. He’s never been able to sit still for very long.

~

Of course trying not to think about the newest addition to their collection of misfits means that just as he's finishing banking the fires that heat the bathing water, Baron sees Dean walking by, alone and still wearing Baron's too-large shirt from the day before.

"You really shouldn't be wandering alone you know." Baron says sternly as he approaches, resisting the very possessive urges that his inner wolf has in response to the image.

"What? You got some crazy ass rules about Omegas always having to be supervised in case we have go into heat randomly and attack you unsuspecting Alphas?" Dean asks with a mouth half full of bread he pilfered from the food tent. He swallows and offers some of the warm loaf to Baron out of habit. 

"Or are you worried about my safety and think since I'm a poor defenseless Omega I wouldn't be able to fend off any of your... unique pack?"

Baron frowns and just stares at Dean for a long moment. "No." He takes the bread from Dean and strokes Dean's hair in gratitude before he can catch himself.

Baron frowns at Dean and continues walking them through the camp slowly sharing the small loaf of bread. "I'm not sure what shitty town-pack you came from, but we don't really tie people down here. Sure, shit happens but if anyone in the pack says someone else has been harassing them, we deal with that." He waves to a couple of passers by and heads back toward the well, figuring they'll get water to drink at least. "But you're new, and we asked Breeze to look after you. He’s supposed to make sure you could find food and whatever else you needed. Also, you're theoretically trying to escape."

"From what I can tell Breeze doesn't rise from the dead until midday at least." Dean comments with a chuckle. He takes a small wooden cup of water from Baron when it's offered and hands it back to Baron to take his own fill. "And if I did run, would you chase me?" Dean asks teasingly. It's more than one question really but he wants to see how Baron reacts.

Baron looks away, but not fast enough to hide the flash of red in his eyes from Dean. "I'd have to. That's my job. Keep you here and safe, keep the pack safe in the long run.”

Baron sets the cup down and looks Dean over, "Anything you need to know? Since your chaperone is missing in action."

"Are you really the Alpha of this whole pack? I mean, not that you're not built for it... you most definitely are... but the tiny lady Alpha and her mate seem to be calling a lot of shots around here too. What's the deal?" Dean asks because he's too nosy for his own good. "Also do I really need an Omega chaperone? He and Dango are weird and Dango is an idiot. Granted an adorable idiot, but an idiot. And why can't you be my chaperone or Sami or you know anyone else?"

Baron chuckles, "Yeah, we didn't really know what to expect and thought Breeze might be good at keeping you distracted. Sami likes you though. I'll see if he can be your contact. I’ll warn you if that happens, Kevin doesn't really like people being near them too much. They’ve been through a lot." Baron decides to throw caution to the wind. "I was going to go bathe before things get too busy and I have to go hunt later. If you want to keep taking, can we head that way?"

Dean suddenly realizes he still covered in ash and dirt from yesterday and the idea of a proper bath makes him moan a little. "Yeah, a bath sounds awesome. Am I allowed to bathe with you?" He asks even as they are already heading into the bathing tent where the large tubs are being heated.

Baron shrugs, but can't resist licking his lips at the memory of the previous morning. "Yeah, being clean is important. Some of the Omegas like to bathe together, and a couple of the parents with small pups try to bathe at the same times. Someone was talking about setting up a schedule, but we move so much, I don't know if it's worth it." Baron shrugs as he explains.

The tent is dim, with most of the light slipping in at ground level where the tent doesn't quite hit the ground to let water drain out as needed. The floor covered with smooth wood planks that let any splashed water drain while keeping the floor of the tent from becoming a mud puddle. A few braziers hang higher up in the tent, offering some warmth as well as a softly scented smoke that mingles with the steam from the slowly heating tubs.

There is a stack of woven baskets and Baron takes one and offers another to Dean. "Clothes go in here so that your things don't get lost, then you scrub off as much as you can along the side there, then rinse and relax a bit in the tubs." Baron strips unceremoniously and moves over to the side of the tent where there are buckets and soaps. "At the back there are usually a few smaller tents for people that prefer to be private, but you have to bring your own water in or get someone else to. We work mostly on trade and helping each other out."

Dean nods as he tries to take all the instruction in. Shane's settlement had been located near a hot spring and most bathing was done there, underground or in the small pools just outside. He wonders if this wandering pack ever stays near the other natural springs in the south. It would save them a lot of trouble and tinder. Dean snaps out of his thoughts by Baron putting his hand on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry. I'll be right there. Don't wait for me. You smell worse than my horse yesterday." Dean teases although it's a blatant lie. 

Dean quickly strips and wraps his clothing in the small blanket before setting it down with Baron's and following him to the small water trough where Baron and a few others are. The lard based soap Baron hands him is soft and melts into a butter like consistency in his hand. It’s so different than the honey and lavender soap Shane's mate would make back home. He's not sure why he's suddenly so homesick. It's been over forty eight hours since he left them and yet it feels like he just left.

He cleans the ash and sweat from his body using a wooden tool to scrap it and the soap from his skin before rinsing it with a rag. It leaves his skin smelling like milk and fat but also clean. Baron dumps a bucket of lukewarm water over his head as well and says it's to help wash his hair but Dean knows he will have to plan some vengeance for the act. 

Baron feels quite pleased with himself as he rinses Dean off, smirking at the smaller man and entirely failing to look innocent. He brought a small vial of scented oil with him this morning and works a bit of it into his hair before he ties the long black mass into a knot on the top of his head.

Dean can’t help chuckling at Baron and his perfumed man bun. “Very masculine. Is that rose hemp?” He teases with a snicker. 

"It helps my hair stay out of my face, and makes it easier for the rest of a hunting party to follow me without scaring off the prey." Baron says defensively. "I'll be on the end when you're done." He says pointedly before striding off toward the warmest tub near the back of the tent.

Dean is about to follow Baron into the bath when a tall slender woman with long flaxen hair and sunkissed skin walks up beside him and without a word hands him a baby. Dean takes the little boy purely out of confusion. "Excuse me, ummm, why did you give me your kid? Is this even your kid?" Dean rambles in confusion as the baby starts to flail his chubby arms around in an attempt to grab Dean's nose or hair. 

The woman nods and flips her hair over her shoulder as she begins to clean off her naked body in the trough. "Yeah yeah, he's mine. You're an Omega, do what Omegas do and hold him for a minute. I haven't had time to relax in days." She doesn't seem to be concerned other than that and goes back to washing. 

“Alright. I can roll with this.” Dean says in a state of shock as he looks eyes with the pup. He's cute, with bright blue eyes and a tuft of pale blonde hair. He rearranges the boy in his arms to be more comfortable and cradles the babe in one arm so he can tickle the boy's bare stomach with his other hand. "Hey there." he coos, "Who's a cute pup? You are." This isn't his first time with a baby. All of Shane's boys were younger than him and the other Omegas had always let him play with their pups, especially the very small ones. They had thought it would calm Dean's adventurous spirit. They had been disappointed when even adorable babies couldn't make Dean want to stay within the village when all the other children went out into the forest to hunt.

The baby shrieks delightedly and squirms in Dean's arms, babbling and screeching in response to everything Dean says. "Don't worry about that." The woman says casually, "He's just loud. Just like his father was."

She takes her time getting clean, using some vials of her own in addition to the communal soap and then smiles over at Dean. "Thanks for that," She says finally, flipping her hair back over her shoulder and holding her arms out for the pup. "I'm Carmella. This little monster threw up on me twice. Just this morning." She still looks unspeakably fondly at her young pup and starts to wash him as well, eliciting another stream of babbling. "What's your name again? I been tucked away so much, I ain't learned everyone's names."

Dean is kind of sad to have the baby removed from his arms but allows his mother to take him. "He’s just fine. If you can find it, chamomile in a tea will make him sleep better and ginger will help with his stomach. That's pretty rare and usually you can only get it through trade though. Mint might also work." Dean offers with what little knowledge he can remember from sitting with the older Omegas and Betas. "And I'm Dean... I'm... passing through." Dean pauses unsure of what to say.

"I've never thought of that. Thanks. I'm sure Cass will be able to find us some stuff for tea. Won't he little one?" Carmella replies before tickling and playing with her son. "Well I better get me and this gremlin in a tub before he decides he's hungry again. It was nice to meet you." She adds with a smile and a stroke of her hand to his jaw to scent mark him as pack. Dean stands there for a minute in awe of the whole situation.

~

Baron just revels in the heat of the tub for a bit, but when too long passes and he hasn't seen Dean, Baron starts looking around. He hesitates when he sees Dean holding Carmella's pup, hovering and watching entranced until she walks away, leaving Dean looking wistfully after her.

"Hey," Baron says roughly, touching Dean's shoulder, "You get lost?"

"Oh, sorry. I was... umm pupsitting?" Dean answers with a puzzled look. He lets Baron lead him back to the warm tub and help him into the water before he can say anything else. "Do you get lots of um... I dunno. Outcasts and people who just join the pack a lot? Carmella seemed to think to was just another part of the pack."

Baron shrugs, "Yeah, people come and go, but for every small pack or family that is fighting on their own, there's a chance they may decide to travel with us." Baron shrugs. "You asked earlier if I was Alpha of the whole pack, and I am... But I'm not the only one. I deal with hunting and making sure we have food and supplies. Alexa is better at handling personal disputes... There are a few others too. I’m Alpha in name and when dealing with other packs. Alexa handles internal affairs for the pack and Corey is a spiritual leader. And he does all our tattoos."

"That’s cool. Shane used to get pretty worn out doing everything himself. He has Daniel and John to help sometimes. But doesn't group leadership like that, go against nature. Don't you want to be like the top dog? Isn't that like the Alpha thing? To claim and control everything?" He asks in true curiosity as he slowly moves closer to Baron without noticing it.

Baron shrugs, "You mean like how nature says you want to be claimed and dominated?" He asks Dean with a raised eyebrow. "At the stuff I'm good at, I'm the best. That's why Kevin and Rusev will fall in behind me. Someone challenges me, I'll fight em and prove I'm better." He reaches out and strokes the side of Dean's neck as he talks, mimicking Carmella's casual marking without even thinking about it. "But winning people over with words? Cory and Alexa are an unbeatable pair. So I lean on them. They make us stronger and the best leaders are the ones that know when to delegate."

Dean presses into the touch and closes his eyes for a moment as he slides between Barons thighs in the warm water without thinking better of it. "I never said I didn't want to be mated. I said I never wanted to be a concubine." Dean replies in a whisper. They're so close he could almost just lean in and kiss Baron. 

Even the words leaving Dean's mouth make Baron flush. "Mmm... good to know." He can't resist nuzzling into Dean's throat, lips tracing the skin. It's not until he feels his fangs descend that the magic of the moment breaks and Baron panics, jerking his head back. "Fuck, I'm sorry." Baron says, voice lisping slightly as he leans back. His arms are still around Dean's waist, but he looks worried. "Guess there's no point hiding that I like you." He says hesitantly, "My wolf does too."

"I know." Dean replies with a smirk as he runs his hands down Baron's bare chest. "You smell so good." Dean should stop. He should pull away and give them some air but his nerves are buzzing and he feels so warm and blissed out just being pressed against Baron. Maybe it's just Alpha pheromones making him feel safe. "I dream about you..."

Baron growls, catching Dean's wrist and gripping hard. His fangs are still visible, keeping the desire to bite Dean just barely in check.

"I saw you in my dream too." Baron grits out, "Teasing me. Running from me."

Dean's eyes glitter gold as Baron grabs him. Part of him, in the back of his mind he thinks that if he can find a mate, there's no way Hunter will want him. But that thought vanishes in a fog of need that begins to coil deep in his chest. He wants desperately give in but he can't think straight. "Fuck... I need.... It's so warm in here. I need some air."

"Yeah," Baron breathes, pulling away slightly and releasing Dean's wrist. "Yeah, I gotta leave. For the hunt." He swallows hard. "The curtain there," he says, gesturing to the side of the tent. "Usually there's somewhere to sit where you can see the sky. And a pool of cold water." He helps Dean to get out of the tub and lets him walk away, although every fiber of his being is telling him not to let Dean out of his sight.

Dean reaches up and strokes Baron's face the same way Camilla did to him before he grabs his bag of clothes and flees into the cool air outside. It feels like he can't breath. His skin is too hot and his cock is hard and leaking against his abs. Between his legs his hole is already slick as well. "Fuck." He feels off. He can feel the beginnings of a fever flickering under his skin. Maybe he’s getting sick. "Shit." Instinct says he has to tell Baron. He rushes back into the tent but Baron is already gone.  


~

Baron leaves as quickly as he can, pulling his clothes on roughly and leaving the tent. He makes a point of waking Breeze up and ordering him quite roughly to find Dean and watch him before he storms off. Baron finds his hunting party and shifts to wolf form without saying much, they're all accustomed to one another and don't need much communication to know where to head as they trek into the foothills looking for sheep and deer. There are traps to check as well. At this point a long run and the taste of blood on his teeth is what Baron needs to clear his head and drive the scent of Dean from his mind.

Dean gets dressed, still in borrowed clothes, and stumbles out of the tent on a daze. He needs to find help. He needs to find Baron but his scent is everywhere. Drawn by scent alone he wanders through the camp. He runs into Breeze at some point. The man begins talking without saying anything important. 

"What did you say? I wasn't listening." Dean admits after Breeze drags him into an open area where food is being served.

"I said Baron went crazy and yelled at me because of you running off. I don't know why." Breeze says snippily, picking carefully through the food options and not actually picking much up. "He said I was supposed to keep you safe or whatever. So I think that means you're on baskets with me today. It's nice because the stream is nearby, so there's shade and we can stay cool while we work without getting horrid sun burns." Breeze continues to describe the work, filling Dean's silence when necessary.

"Wait, wait, wait, basket weaving? You're fucking kidding me?" Dean asks in amazement. He doesn't get why Breeze is being so picky about the food, Dean fills his earthenware plate with meat and cheese and even some vegetables and fruit. He's suddenly ravenous. 

"Do I look like I could weave a basket?" Dean asks sarcastically. He's thirsty too. He takes a pitcher of water with them to the table and drinks half of the contents of it straight from the jug. "I'll clue you into something. I have no idea how to weave a basket much less anything else."

Breeze waves that away, "I didn't either, it's fine. I'll show you. And there's usually a few of the Betas around that are good at it too." Breeze looks at Dean's plate with a confused frown, "Did they like, starve you in your town? Or you just usually eat a lot?"

~~~

Roman leaves Hunter's fortress as quickly as he can. The Beta that delivered the message is in no shape to travel, so the longest delay is in finding someone who can travel with him. Roman prefers to travel light and finding someone willing to pick up and do the same on no notice proves challenging.

"This mission seems dangerous." Tom comments as he saddles up his horse. "Tracking a barbarian raiding party isn't going to be easy. They're good at covering their tracks." He points out to Roman without much purpose. As a scribe Toms mostly responsible for chronicling 'the great deeds of their Alpha.' But as a rogue and former assassin the Beta is quite thrilled to be escaping the fortress even for a few days.

Roman shrugs, "Barbarians." He says, attaching his pack to the second horse. He plans to do most of the tracking in wolf form, using his heightened senses, but the horses will be the best way to get to the site of the attack, and Tom can lead the spare mount the rest of the time. "Likely means they're disorganized." Roman explains. "They may not even have meant to capture anyone, and were just looking for supplies. But most people won't kill an Omega, especially people from the tribes." He's still not sure what to think about his companion, but the man at least seems fairly competent.

Tom just shrugs. He had been from a nomadic tribe himself before Hunter had overtaken them. He knew that settled packs often underestimated the forethought it took to command a roaming city. But Roman was practically royalty in comparison to him. The great nobel cousin to the Alpha of the Anoai Pack, gifted to Hunter years ago to appease Hunter’s greed. "I'm sure this will be a very interesting learning experience for us both. Shall we?"

Roman nods firmly, mounting the horse and leading the way out of Hunter's fortress. "We'll ride hard to the site of the attack." He says, a bit apologetic. "I don't want to lose track of the scent trail, and it smells like we may see rain in the next day."

Tom just nods, so Roman kicks his horse into a canter down the road, kicking up dust in the early spring morning. They'll rest the horses while Roman investigates, so he pushes them hard while the road stays smooth and clear. Even on horses it's still later than Roman would like when they finally see the felled tree and the abandoned carriage appear in the distance. It looks like someone passing through has moved the carriage and cleared the tree, muddying the scene a little as Roman jumps down and starts to pace carefully.

"Do you smell... something like flowers?" Roman says after a long thoughtful moment. "I don't see any blooming around here, but the smell is strong..."

Tom ties up his horse to the tree and carefully begins to scour the area for signs of the raid. After only a few minutes he picks up a charred fuse. "They used smoke bombs with woad. It's a flower used to make blue dye and very effective in smoke bombs because it masks a lot of scents, including theirs." Tom comments as he checks the outside if the carriage for more clues. "It looks like a four man team. All very skilled. They didn't leave many clues about what tribe they are from. But I would guess far eastern plains from the flower. Check the inside of the cart."

Roman raises an eyebrow at Tom's expertise, but nods, ducking his head inside the abandoned carriage. There are large chunks of fabric that he thinks at first are curtains from the windows, but as he picks them up he realizes it's the remnants of clothes. Hesitantly, he takes a deep breath, letting his wolf judge the scent. It's Omega for sure, mixed with fear. 

Taking in the scent Roman is inundated with the scent of dust after rain and adrenaline. There’s fresh spring grass and rich dark soil from the forest. He smells like the wild, this stolen Omega. He can almost see the tall slender boy Seth described to him to in his head. Milk white skin dotted with freckles and soft strawberry blond hair framing ice blue eyes. It makes Roman’s eyes flair red with desire. Opening his eyes he pushes that thought away. He’s already been warned once for getting too close to one of Hunter’s Omega’s and he is sure a second infraction with deliver a far worse punishment. 

"Clothes in here." He remembers to say to Tom finally, "Shredded. Either the Omega shifted straight out of them or..." He see what looks like drops of blood on the next piece he picks up, it looks like the remains of a tunic. "Or they tore him out of them."

Tom pokes his head in the other side of the carriage and slides his leather covered finger over the sticky blood before sniffing it and the licking it off. It's potent and tastes heavy like water off a glacier. "Its an Alpha’s blood. Looks like this Omega put up quite a fight. Hmm, we should be able to track the scent from the clothes though." Tom comments as he returns to scouting out the surrounding area. "They definitely planned this attack. Hunter will probably receive a ransom soon."

Roman shudders at the thought. Accidentally capturing the Omega would be bad enough for these fools, but if they actually try to demand ransom? Roman shakes his head, sniffing at the clothing once more and then folding up a small piece of it to keep with him. "Yeah, I can track them from here. It looked to me like they took at least a couple of the horses, but tracking the other wolves may be possible." He frowns at Tom as he continues to hunt for clues for a moment. "Should I ask how you know the taste of Alpha blood?"

Tom looks up at Roman from where he's trying to come up with the series if event through the remaining tracks but whoever moved the carriage destroyed a lot of the evidence. "We all have our reasons for catching Hunter's attentions. I have a particular set of skills." Tom stands up and smiles, "The horse tracks lead east. We should head out."

Roman nods, deciding he probably doesn't want to know too many more details. "I'll shift." Roman says, easier to track them as a wolf. "You ok following with both horses?" He strips unceremoniously and tucks his clothes away in the packs.

Tom doesn't bother looking away as Roman strips. Roman's arms bare the markings and tattoos of his original pack in beautiful detail. "I'll be fine riding. Enjoy your run." He says with a smirk as he tries Roman horse to his own. "We'll stop to make camp at sunset."

Roman nods firmly and shifts, letting his instincts take over in following the scent of the horses and the faint traces of Dean's scent when he detects it on low branches. The next four hours are a haze of scents and patterns, getting frustrated as it becomes clear that they must have backtracked to try to confuse trackers. Each new trail located feels like a small victory, but it's slow and frustrating, and they're still in the forest when the shadows get long enough that they need to stop.

That night, Roman dreams of tracking, of the sandy reddish wolf he knows is Dean. His dreams are a jumble of flickering firelight and the Omega's frightened eyes. Roman wakes before dawn feeling like he's barely rested at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more Setra and I write of this story the more it changes from what we originally thought it would be. Please comment or subscribe, we love to hear from all our readers and getting the feedback modivates us so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean spent the afternoon with Breeze and the only other unmated Omega, Bo, while failing at weaving a basket out of reeds and sitting with his feet in the cold stream. He was unbearably warm even in the shade and as evening grew into night the buzzing under his skin only got worse. As soon as Breeze is distracted with Dango he makes a bolt for it and wanders through the evening air looking for relief. As he ambled about a strong scent, Baron's scent he thinks, catches his attention and he is drawn to it. 

He follows it all the way to Baron’s tent. It's a large tent, with beautiful woven rugs and a plush bed of pillows and furs that calls to Dean. He falls into the bed and noses his way into the blankets. They all smell so good. They all smell like Baron which makes his cock hard and his thighs wet with slick once more. He quickly strips out of his clothing and rubs his hands over his flushed skin.

It's easy to press two fingers into himself and to wrap his other hand around his aching cock like he did at the stream yesterday. It doesn't feel like it was only yesterday. It feels like it was forever ago and he's a totally different person now. He cums onto his hand quickly and licks it clean but still the ache remains and his head is spinning. He is barely awake and coherent when he senses someone else enter the tent.

~

The hunt is long but successful, and every member of the party returns hauling a kill. The extra meat means they'll have enough to feed the pack for a day or more even if game is scarce. Which is a good thing since they need to move within the next couple of days. Baron doesn't see Dean or Breeze at the fire pit for dinner, but he hopes that means that Breeze is doing his damn job.

Hours after dark, after checking in on the watches and ensuring there's been no message back from Hunter about the ransom, Baron staggers back to his tent. Plenty of pack members think he's crazy to sleep alone, avoiding communal tents where there can be others around for defense and comfort. Baron's always liked having time to himself, so his small tent is usually dark and calming when he returns from a day like today.

Something smells off as soon as he pulls open the flap tonight, and the air feels warmer than it should. The scent is thick and Baron's mind searches for an explanation, broken vials of oil, incense left burning, anything. It's only when he hears a low moan from his bed furs and realizes his cock is achingly hard that he places it and feels instantly stupid. Omega. In heat. Alone and in his tent.

"Fuck," Baron says, and it's nearly a growl. "Dean?" He hovers near the center of the tent, logical mind fighting the instincts to go, claim, bite, mate.

Dean looks up at Baron with lust filled eyes. "Baron... mate..." Dean mumbles as he manages to rise to his knees in front of the Alpha. He realizes after seeing Baron that he's finally having a heat, the first one in over nine months, and Baron smells like cold water and mountain snow. "I need...please..." He gasps even as his hands begin unlacing Baron’s pants.

Baron's eyes shine red in the dim tent at the word 'mate', it's the one he's been avoiding all day, but he steels himself. He's been a surrogate Alpha for other Omega's before occasionally. Helped them through heats because Alpha pheromones help the heat to pass faster and more smoothly. Never for someone he wants this badly before though. He lets Dean strip him and kneels before the Omega, telling himself he can be strong.

"It's a heat," Baron says dumbly, Dean must know that. "I can help you." He continues, stroking and scent-marking Dean's neck and throat gently. "Tell me what you need, Dean. I can help." Usually all of this is negotiated ahead of time for a surrogate, but Dean is already glassy-eyed and in the thrall of his heat already.

Dean moans and leans in to grab Baron's hard cock. He strokes the hard member in fascination before also wrapping his lips around the head and and sucking it down his throat with a wet choked off moan. He pulls off and keeps stroking to spread his spit across the hot skin. "Hmmm I need you to fill me up... Fucking want you so bad... need your cock in me. I'm so hot and wet. Need you." He moans before sucking Baron's cock down his throat again.

Baron groans, shuddering as the want and arousal crashes through him. His breathing is already ragged as he tugs Dean's hair, pulling the Omega's mouth off his cock and making them both whimper. "Lie down." He commands, urging Dean onto his back on the furs. Dean's thighs splay open wide and the rush of the rich, entrancing scent of his slick nearly overwhelms Baron. He licks his lips and drops to his knees between Dean's legs, sinking two fingers into him, Dean is so wet there's nearly no resistance and Baron adds a third without any trouble. "Don't have a knot for you, beautiful. Can't breed you like you deserve." Baron fills the dark silence with low words, working his fingers inside of Dean and leaning down to take Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean whines when he's pulled off Baron's cock but he goes down easily and Baron's fingers are fill him with a jolt of pleasure. Sleek pours out of him as Baron works his fingers deeper inside and sucks his cock down. "Oh fuck, want your cock, want your knot. Please fucking gods above. Want to be filled." He howls in pleasure and in desperation. His back arches off the furs as he orgasms once more, this time down Baron's throat.

Baron swallows easily, feeling Dean tighten around his fingers. When Dean's energy doesn't flag as Baron had hoped he pulls back, shifting their positions. "There's more I can give you... you're so wet for me." Baron continues to murmur against Dean's hip, continuing to work three fingers inside the Omega in a steady rhythm. He slides a fourth finger in as Dean continues to beg and plead with him.

 

"Please Alpha, please give me more." Dean whines as he shoves his hand into Baron's hair. "Please breed me. Please mate me. I need it. I need you. I dream about you." He moans. His hopes rise and fall on Baron's fingers trying to fuck himself deeper.

"I'll give you more." Baron growls, folding his fingers in and pressing his whole hand inside of Dean. "Give you something bigger than a knot to cum on." Baron bites the curve of Dean's hip, but forces himself to release the near-claiming bite and moves his mouth back to Dean's cock, kissing and licking the length.

"Ride this knot, my Omega, I want to see it." Baron grits out, his eyes sparkling red as he curls his hands carefully into a fist within Dean, feeling the impossible slide of Dean's slick easing the movement though it still feels tight.

The stretch feels impossible at first when Baron pushes his whole hand inside him but Dean's body was made for this and his eyes roll back in ecstasy as Baron simulates a knot with his hand. His hips thrust down on Baron's fist erratically as he climbs towards another orgasm. He's never has something so big inside him. Not that he's never had a heat and never put his own slender fingers there or had other Omega’s finger him but never an Alpha and never with his girth. "Alpha... Baron... I'm gonna... fuck... feels so good... so close..." he grits out before cumming across Baron's lips and tongue with a shout. 

Finally the heat subsides enough for some clarity to return to Dean's eyes but he still whimpers and whines when Baron slowly pulls his hand from Dean's body. If Baron had knotted him they would have been locked together for almost an hour in some cases while Baron bred him over and over. "Fuck! You didn't..."

"No, I didn't." Baron says, licking his lips. It's a struggle to keep his voice under control, but he makes himself pull back. He pulls the blankets up to cover Dean and presses a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead. "Sleep this off if you can. We'll need to move you tomorrow."

Baron flees the tent, knowing that he must stink of heat and his own desperate arousal. He heads down to the river, taking his erection in his hand and coming all too quickly with the scent of Dean's cum and slick still thick on him. He bathes quickly in the too-cold water and then goes to find Alexa and Cory as well as Sami and Kevin and the others who will get people moving early.

Sami is the only person he can think of to help with the more personal side of the situation. "Dean is in heat..." He says helplessly. "We'll need to move, but... Can you stay with him tonight? I can't be near him any more than I already have..."

Sami is half dressed and on his knees in front of Kevin when Baron stumbles into his and Kevin's tent stinking of heat and Dean. "I swear to the gods if you mated him..." he curses as he pulls on some pants and heads out the door. "Kevin see if you can't get our Alpha to cool off a little." Sami punches Baron's arm on the way out of the way out of the tent for good measure.

Baron groans and sinks to the floor. "I didn't." He says bitterly, though Sami's already gone and there's clear regret in his voice. "I swear I didn't. He was in my tent, Kev. Deep in heat, begging..." Baron swallows hard and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I tried to help him, but Sami's the only one I could think of."

Kevin shrugs, annoyed but not about to take that out on Baron or this idiot of an Omega. "He'll be ok. Sami's good at that. Being nice to people." Kevin says, crouching by Baron, touching his neck and throat comfortingly, reminding him of the pack. "I wonder if that's why we were all drawn to him though ... Pre-heat. It would explain why he smelled off from a normal Omega."

Kevin sighs and wraps a blanket around Baron. "You didn't do anything wrong. Most of us would have just bred the boy. Now get up, we can go run this off after we talk to Alexa and Corey. I don't think any of us are going to be getting any sleep tonight." He says as he helps Baron to his feet.

Baron straightens and nods. "May be the hardest thing I've ever done not to claim him, Kev." He admits as they dress quickly and head out to meet with the other leaders. There's work to be done.

When Kevin and Baron burst into Alexa's tent right after she's tied Corey up and started riding his cock she almost rips them to shreds in frustration. "If you two don't have a good reason for barging in my tent while I am having my way with my mate I am going to rip your throats out! WITH MY TEETH! " She yells as he eyes flare ruby.

Kevin holds his hands up in defense, "Don't look at me, Baron here is the one who set Dean's heat off and now we have to move the camp."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She screams. Behind them Corey is still tied up to a their bedding. “Now goddess, I’m sure there’s a good reason for our Alpha’s actions.” He adds calmly.

Alexa flicks her head around at Corey, “Just shut up and stay hard for me.” She orders. “And you!” She snaps as she turns on Baron once more. “How fucked are we right now? Did you mate him?”

Baron growls, "I didn't fucking start this! His cycle must already have been coming around. Maybe that's why they chose now to send him to Hunter. And no, I didn’t breed him." Alexa growls again and Baron tries to explain. "Dean went into heat, he was already in my tent when I got back from the hunt tonight. We need to move the camp, tonight or tomorrow. In case we're being tracked. He'll be like a beacon to a hunting Alpha."

As if on queue a scout returns with a message from Hunter. Alexa grabs the piece of paper from the young woman's hand before the beta can give the scroll to Baron. "Fuck! I should have known that shit was more trouble than he’s worth the first time I saw him." Alexa spits out venomously as she shoves the paper at Baron. 

"We don't negotiate with kidnappers!" Alexa says aloud as she grabs a dagger and cuts Corey's bonds. "Gather the Alphas and Betas. We pack up tonight. Move to the high caves." She orders to her mate. 

“But you said…” Corey starts trying to calm down the small women. She just turns on him and presses her hand to his throat. “I said gather the pack. We’ll have time for this later.” 

Corey gets up and nods to his mate but also looks to Baron for confirmation of the action, "Baron, is that alright with you?"

Baron snatches the message and reads it through before he crushes it in his hand. "What the hell does it mean 'We will find you. You have been warned'?" Baron growls, the thought that Hunter would risk Dean being killed rather than give up some winter supplies enrages him. "Of course it's all right with me. I'll get Carmella to get the Omegas and kids together, they can head out first and the camp can follow them."

Baron takes Kevin and they move into action, finding the leaders of all the smaller inter-pack factions and groups to get them motivated and moving. It's going to be a long, hard night, but no one would rather be in danger than work a few hours and travel.

~

Dean is only half aware when Sami slides into Baron's tent and crawls into his mess to hold him. It helps to have another body there even though it's not the one he wants. "He left me Sami... He doesn't want me. I have dreams about him and the asshole doesn't want me." He hisses after Sami helps him drink some water. The heat has subsided a little but it's left his skin chilled and his body trembling. "Why am I such a bad Omega that no one wants me?"

Sami cradles Dean to him and lets the Omega babble. He held his Omega sisters like this when he was young and they all barely understood what was happening. "It's ok, there's nothing wrong with you. He just wasn't ready for you." Sami assures him, remembering when he had to tell himself the same things about Kevin. "He tried to help you. But he has obligations to the pack. He wanted you to have a choice."

"He doesn't want me though. Not as a mate. Why would any alpha want a broken Omega. I don't even have regular heats.... You're more likely to have a pup than I am." Dean whimpers as he fights back tears. The heat is starting to prickling at the base of his spine. "I want him... I need him so badly."

Sami pulls Dean closer, as he bites his lip. He knows Dean didn't mean it as an attack. Damn, it stings though, to have Dean say it so blatantly.

"You're having a normal heat now. It was probably starting to show yesterday... Didn't you know?" He asks softly, trying to keep Dean's focus with him for as long as he can.

Dean shakes his head as he claws at the blankets and furs with need once more. "I've never had normal heats. Hav-haven't had one in nine months... It was almost a year before that..." Dean gasps as he fists his cock and starts stroking in desperation.

Sami holds and comforts Dean as best as he can. Without Alpha pheromones or a knot it's a long, exhausting night. The light of dawn is just starting to creep in around the edges of the tent doors when Kevin pokes his nose into the tent, looking exhausted and letting them know that for better or worse, they need to pack up and move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was going to wait anotehr day to post this chapter but I felt like I really needed to make that Explicit rating mean something. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but I felt like things ended in this chapter rather naturally. I will try to get some more Roman is the coming chapters. Let us know what you think. Like I've said before this is way differant than anything Setra and I have ever written and it really helps to hear your feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean is vaguely aware of time passing but it's mostly just a string of orgasm and need. He can recall Sami talking to him, and then Kevin coming over and lifting him up off the bed of soiled furs. They lay him down in the back of a wagon and wrap him tightly in Baron's bedding. Sami, Carmella with her son, and even Breeze take turns coming to sleep next to him. They cool his heated brow with a damp cloth, and force him to eat and drink even when the water never quite quenches his thirst and the food never fills him enough to stop his hunger. 

Dean finds no relief when he passes out in exhaustion either. When he sleeps he dreams of the gray wolf circling him, but also the black wolf running through the forests towards him. This black wolf is dangerous. He hunts for Dean with purpose and mission.

They make camp late in the night, pushing past the last of the sun's light until the whole camp is well into the mountains where the rocks make their tracks and scents harder to follow. The Alphas arrive with the larger caravan of wagons with their tents. Kevin's steals Sami away after that. The smell of Omega is thick on Sami’s skin and Kevin aims to breed his mate while the aura of heat surrounds him. Dean's wagon is avoided at all costs by the unmated Alphas including Baron. Sometime before dawn he catches Baron's scent near the wagon but it's only for a precious moment. Like a short breeze on a sticky hot summer’s day it teases at his senses and sends him into yet another cycle of hazy need. 

It's is another rise and fall of the sun before Dean's heat breaks and he can finally finds some rest. When he wakes up the next morning he is left cold and shivering in the ruined fur that have hardened from his slick. "Where are we?" He asks Carmella when he sees her sitting with him. 

"We are in the mountains in our spring camp. It would normally takes four days to travel here but our Alpha has pushed us in fear. We traveled through the night.” Carmella replies. They are quiet for awhile as Dean slowly becomes a person again. “You spoke of a black wolf in your sleep, in your heat. There are no black wolves in this pack. They all live by the sea. Is he the one who hunts us?" She asks as he feeds her son. 

Dean nods, "I think so. Did you also have visions before Cass mated you?"

Carmella hums and nods her head, "I did, but I didn't know what they were. It was... another wolf that bred me. We were supposed to be mated but..." She shakes her head. "I figured I was just dreaming of another wolf, lonely after I lost this one’s father. When I found the pack, I was miserable, until Cass came back from a trading mission and then we just knew. He had dreamed of me too. We never did a proper mating run because I pregnant, but he still claimed me." Carmella pauses and then asks, "Why are you dreaming of the wolf that's hunting us? Is he the one you were promised to?"

Dean sits up and his bones aches from the last two days. He's sore all over. " No, he isn’t the one who wanted me. But I think, in another life, if Baron had not taken me, the black wolf would have been my mate. And I guess he still could be. Baron hasn't claimed me or even seemed too keen to given our current situation." Dean replies with a defeated sigh. "Even my mating visions can't make up their mind. Lucky me. My mother's pack must have been hella weird. Or maybe I was conceived under a blood moon. Who knows."

Carmella laughs, "Don’t worry about Baron’s intentions for you. You haven't been seeing him grill me and Sami and Breeze about how you are." She says with a roll of her eyes. "He's sweet on you. Don't worry. You'll be mated by summer, I bet. If not sooner."

Dean blushes and buries his face in his hands. "Really? You’re not just trying to make me feel better about throwing myself at him? What did he say?" Dean asks bashfully. "Also is there anyway I can get a bath before I see him? I'm covered in cum? Wait, does he even want to see me?" He rambles as anxiety hits him.

"Oh my gods. You're ridiculous." Carmella says, "He asks if you're ok every day. Multiple times a day. That rabbit you ate yesterday? He caught that. And yes, we don't have to have a bath tent here but there are hot springs. Gimme a bit and I can clear an area for you." She wrinkles her nose at him, "I know heats always suck without a mate, but you had a real hard one."

"They always are." He replies as Carmella and the baby leave the covered wagon so he can carefully pull himself from the cocoon of blankets, fur, and dried bodily fluids he's managed to create around himself. He wraps himself in the least gross blanket and slowly climbs out as well. Standing for the first time makes his legs tingle and Dean takes a moment to stand there and let his senses readjust.

In comparison to the wide open sky of the plains, the mountain camp is cool and surrounded by large evergreen trees and cliffs of marble, granite, and quartz. Around the camp the pack was slowly setting up their tents and utilities with practiced ease. It was natural to them to move so quickly and so much. They were not bound to their fields or walls as Shane's pack had been. They were free and Dean wanted so badly to be one of them.

It’s not long before Carmella comes back to the wagon and lets Dean look around like a lost pup as she leads him through the starts of the new camp. A lot of the pack opted to sleep rough on the ground for the first night or two after they arrived. Setting up a new camp can be a chaotic few days.

On the far side of the camp a large cave opens up to the sky and mist continuously rises out of it’s mouth like a sleeping dragon. Inside cascading pools of emerald water bubble with heated water pushes up from the depths of the earth. This cave is one of their most permanent structures as a pack. They’ve build bridges and platforms around the pools for easier access and for relaxing upon. 

Most of the pools have a bucket and soap for washing off to the side by now, but Carmella stops into her tent to get the packet of clothes that Sami left for Dean before he disappeared back to wherever Kevin's been keeping him for the past day. 

Her mate, Cass, is able to take the babbling baby, tying him in close against his chest with a wide strip of cloth while he works on setting up their camp and sending Carmella off to bathe with a kiss. "That's Cass," Carmella explains as she rejoins Dean, "You can stay with us for a few nights if you want. As long as you don't mind little Enzo. He usually sleeps through the night but he’s been grumpy having to move the last few days. But let's get you clean first."

"Cass is like.... really big... like do you climb him like a legit tree big? Like he takes shits bigger than Alexa big." Dean replies in mild awe of the man as Carmella drags him out of the tent. "When you get pregnant again with Cass your baby will be bigger than Enzo. Also why Enzo? That doesn’t really seem like you." He's about to keep rambling when Carmella leads him into the cave. "Oh! Hot springs! I'm so excited about being clean."

Carmella laughs and winks at Dean. "Honestly, yeah." She grins lasciviously, "He's strong enough he could lift me with one arm even when I was pregnant. And Enzo was his father’s name. After he died it only felt right." She strips easily and then glances at Dean, "You want help getting clean? Or should I just let you ... be you for a bit?"

Dean looks around, there are only a few people around but mostly in other pools. Deep in his heart he doesn’t want to be alone. He wants so desperately to curl up with his mother and let her pet his hair and tell him it will all work out but he can’t right now and with his feelings about Baron so up in the air he doesn’t really know if he can hold it together right now. 

"I think I may need a minute or two to... " He replies even though he really doesn't want to be alone. Coming down from heat is always a little hard for any Omega but it seems to hit Dean with his irregular heats especially hard. He strokes Carmella's throat and then let's her return the gesture before she wanders off to a more populated pool where some other women are bathing. 

Dean drops the blanket and slides into the pool of warm mineral rich water. He brings the rags and soap with him in small bucket that floats with him in the water. As much as he hates to let go of the last of Baron's scent he begins to wash away the remnants of his heat.

~

The move has been taxing on everyone, and Baron spent the days and nights pushing himself to make sure the pack was safe and fed and settled. He checked in on Dean when he could, but the first time that he got too close to the wagon he knew the scent alone would make him crazy, so he just badgered Sami and the Omegas for updates and made sure Dean was getting food and water.

When he swings by to check in the early afternoon and Dean is gone he has to fight down a surge of fear. He shifts almost immediately, tracking Dean's scent as soon as he realizes that the other man seems to have walked away. Dean must be ok, because the scent of pack and Carmella follows the same path, but the big grey wolf still runs along the trail.

Baron finds Dean's clothes outside the cave in a cloth bundle first and then pads inside. Dean is leaning against the side of the large pool towards the back of the cave with his back to the entrance, almost completely submerged. Baron stays in wolf form, padding up behind Dean to nuzzle his muzzle against Dean's cheek.

Dean is momentarily so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't hear Baron come up behind him and he jumps a little when Baron nuzzles against his throat but the scent makes him relax. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I kind of threw myself at you. I didn't know I was going into heat." Dean says to Baron as he reaches up to stroke Baron's fur behind him.

Baron makes a soft noise, pressing his head into Dean's hand and laying down next to the pool to encourage the petting. Just slowly breathing in Dean's scent is calming and Baron nuzzles and scent marks him unrepentantly.

Dean turns around in the water to face Baron and pet him with slightly more ease. "Thank you, for helping any way you could. I don't know how you could have done that and not lost control. You were incredibly strong." Dean whispers to the wolf. "I'm sorry you had to... I'm sorry I forced you to.... It's ok that you don't want me like that. I know you were overwhelmed and pheromones and stuff." Dean apologizes as his heart breaks a little. "I won't force myself on you anymore. After all, you still have to send me away and I don't want to hurt you or myself anymore than I already have."

Baron shakes his head and licks at Dean's hand apologetically, hesitating a bit before he shifts back and slides into the pool as well. "There's things I need to tell you." Baron says, catching Dean's hand and pulling it back to his cheek. "Some things changed while you were out of it."

Dean gets distracted looking Baron's at naked body but then realizes what Baron has said and gives the Alpha a confused look, "What do you mean?" Dean asks, perplexed as he leans into Baron's space.

"We got a message back from Hunter's people." Baron says softly, trying to control his anger at the memory. He leans his forehead against Dean's. "They won't negotiate, and they've sent someone after you; after us. It's why we had to move." His hands slide around Dean's sides under the water, keeping him close. “Your scent was so strong.” 

"The black wolf, he won't give up until he finds me. I dream about him too..." He confesses but then frowns, "Wait, so this means I don't have to leave.... and it means... you really don't want me. How long have you known about this? You had every opportunity to at least breed me and help me through the heat. Why would you come here and touch me like this if you’re just going to turn me away?" Dean says as he tries to push away from Baron's grasp.

Baron's hands tighten around Dean. "Who said I didn't want you?" He hisses. "I've spent the last two days keeping busy so I wouldn't mate you right there in that wagon. But I am not a monster and I am bound by responsibility. There are.... traditions. There is a way we should do this."

Baron hates it, but he's in a position of leadership. He needs to show Dean the proper respect and follow the rules if he expects others to obey them. The thought makes his skin crawl. "I need to court you properly. And there will be a mating run around the Equinox."

Dean struggles a few more times for good measure before he lets Baron's words really sink in. He huffs and bites Baron’s shoulder just enough to sting because he can. He's not altogether displeased with the prospect of being courted but he's not usually one for tradition and formality. "You're not going to make me wear a flower crown are you? I don't think I would look as nice in one as Breeze or Dango."

Baron's eyes flash red as Dean's teeth nip at his skin. "I can hold you little one, don't test me." He says playfully. "I'm not much for flower crowns, I'm more the type to kill you an elk and make sure you eat all the best parts." He forces himself to release his grip on Dean's hips, in case Dean really does want to move away. "But you'd... let me try? To prove myself to you?"

Dean smirks up at Baron and shrugs, "Yeah. I guess it wouldn't be so bad being spoiled a little." Dean replies but then laughs at the worried look on Baron's face. "You can court me all you want as long as it's not too long and you won't leave me alone like that again. It fucking sucked. Also I'm sorry I ruined a bunch of your bedding."

Baron smiles, "Don't worry. Until you're wearing my bite, I don't plan to let you go too far." Baron leans in to tease his lips across the skin on Dean's neck. "Especially now that I know how hungry and needy you'll be in heat." He purrs darkly, "I'll gladly trade a few furs for the memory of you begging me to knot you."

Dean moans at the kiss and offers up more of his throat to Baron as tas he pushes Baron up against the wall of the spring so he can wrap his legs around the man's waist. "I'm not above begging for your knot now but there are children not far away." Dean comments "You should kiss me though. You've fucking shoved your hand up my ass and yet we've never fucking kissed. That's like putting the horse before the carriage isn’t it?"

Baron's eyes darken and he leans in close. "So you do remember some of your heat then..." He says, low and dangerous, barely teasing his lips across Dean's. "I wondered. You were so wanton and needy... I thought you might be ashamed of it."

“Me? Ashamed of being a slut for you cock? Never.” Dean says with a smirk but right before Dean can close the sliver of space between their lips Carmella clears her throat from behind them.

"Glad to see you two have figured your shit out but if we're all gonna have to watch you two go through the paces then I must step in and take Dean away. Alpha, you can come to our tent and ask for him to join you after evening meal. And if you're smart Alpha you'll make your public declaration by the fire tonight. Come on Dean." Carmella instructs and Dean rolls his eyes and pulls away from Baron. 

He pauses to think about stealing a kiss but Carmella clears her throat again and he gets out after punching the water in frustration. "Baron I swear to all the gods you better speed things up a little bit." He hisses as Carmella throws a blanket in his face along with new clothing.

Baron nearly growls at the other Omega, but she's right and that frustrates him even more. Watching Dean bitch about being equally frustrated as Carmella forces him out of the cave is entertaining though and he’s sure their life together will be full of great makeup sex. Baron shakes the water from his hair and shifts back to wolf form as soon as he's out of the water. He heads for the woods. He's always been a good hunter on his own, years as a lone wolf without a tribe honing his senses. Surely he'll be able to pick up the trail of a suitable offering for Dean.

~~~

Tom scoured the cave where their prey seems to have spent a night. There's not much to go off of other than that. A heavy rain had begun and destroyed many of the tracks. "Did you find anything in the surrounding areas?" He asks Roman as the large man walks into the cave, naked and dripping water. Roman had remained in wolf form for much of their time together. Not that Tom minded, it left him with time to think and plan. One should never attack a barbarian encampment without at least two plans. 

Roman shrugs and shakes himself as he looks around the cave. "A boar was gutted outside, probably something they ate." He explains, "It was faint, but the scent of the Omega seemed to head downstream near the river." It had smelled almost like an oncoming heat when he'd caught hints of it. It was something warm and alluring just on the edges of his senses. Roman can't imagine what this poor Omega must be going through if a heat had come on while he was held by these monsters.

Tom can smell the possessive drive and worry in Roman's scent. It is troublesome to have an Alpha begin to lose focus, or in this case become fixated. "If my suspicions are correct they belong to Corbin's pack. I found wrappings from a tattoo." Tom explains as he hands Roman the thin gauze like bit of wool thats stained with ink and blood. "So unless your pack traveled from the coast I would guess it was them who took Dean. They have a very talented guru who marks their tribe and their warriors are extremely proficient at killing as well." Tom warns. “I’m almost jealous they didn’t kidnap me.”

“Well when we find them you and Dean can always change places.” Roman replies with a smirk of his own before he shakes his head; examining the inside of the cave. "Mm. Nothing in the area has been marked by my pack. If you think it's this Corbin, you may be right." Roman paces quietly, but doesn't see much left behind. "We can rest for the time being and then head downstream when the rain clears." He offers.

"Do you know..." Roman hesitates, but Tom seems to know a lot more about these tribes than he does. "Would they treat an Omega in heat well? It smells like it might have hit him within a day or two of them taking Dean."

Tom chuckles, "In my pack, he would have been claimed and bred in hours. But Corbin's pack has a lot of traditions. They may not have walls or lands to keep them in one place but they are honor bound. But, Corbin doesn't rule alone. It makes their decision making very… hard to guess.” Tom replies with a shrug, “Most likely the Omega was probably kept far away from Alphas. They probably still believe they will have to trade him back to Hunter if this really is for ransom. People don’t like it when you piss on your merchandise." Tom explains as he sets up a fire in the ashes of the previous packs.

Roman ignores Tom’s dark attempt at humor and hums thoughtfully. It's hard to believe that a roving nomadic pack would be so respectful. His grandfather always talked about the times when he was a child and the pack was still unsettled as a dark time. Roman always believed the barbarian packs were mostly small packs, running under single alphas and fighting one another for bloody dominance. This pack seems to defy all nature. 

"I'll go find us something for dinner." Roman offers, planning to also follow the trail of the Omega's scent trail south to see if there are any more clues.

Tom waves Roman back out of the cave and pulls out a small journal from his pack. Hunter has personally tasked him with documenting their progress. He's not sure how this story will end but he's sure it will not be to Hunter's liking. However, it's not his job to write this tale to Hunter's liking. He's a scribe. It's his job to tell stories how they are. "At the very least I’m sure it will be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure what to say about this chapter other than Setra and I seem to have an obsession with the boys being clean. I mean seriously this is like the third time Dean has taken a bath. I can only say it must come from our real world stuff where Setra and I write a lot of shower scenes. Oh well, personal hygene is important! I hope you all are enjoying this story and please don't be afraid to comment or subscribe. We love to hear from our readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean groans and swipes at Breeze who has brushed even more scented oil into his hair and rubbed it into his skin. "Is this really necessary? It's not like Baron doesn't like the way I smell." Dean whines as Carmella laughs at them. Bo is there too. He's more secluded than the other Omegas Dean has met but his smiles is bright and welcoming and he's easier to talk to than Breeze. He's bigger too which makes Dean feel like he's not so weird. 

"Just relax Dean, it's tradition." Carmella says with a truly epic eye roll. "You're going to be the Alpha's mate. That's a huge deal to the pack. We want you to look presentable for when Baron makes his public declaration at dinner."

Bo just smiles, he'll likely be the only unmated Omega in the pack after the run next week, but watching the others flutter about is entertaining.

~

Baron spends the afternoon hunting, enjoying the change in environment and game after their move to the new camp. His intention was to hunt something huge and dramatic for Dean, but as he explores, he decides on something simpler.

It's nearly dark when he starts walking back with a string of eight rabbits. Most of the pack is already finished eating by the time he arrives and he approaches the camp fire. Dean is sitting near the other Omegas, teasing Carmella's young pup with a feather attached to a stick that the baby is batting at and giggling.

"Dean," Baron says, unaccountably nervous as he lays the rabbits down before him. "I know you came here with nothing and against your will, so I offer this gift so that you might allow me to pursue you as my mate." He raises his eyes to look at Dean's face. "Should you have me, I promise to honor you and to provide for you."  
Baron stiffens and waits for a reply. No matter what Dean says, the furs and meat from the rabbits will keep Dean fed and give him furs to use for trade among the pack, or for a new blanket of his own. "I can help you to prepare them if you don't know how." He adds when he realizes that Dean is still staring at him.

Dean had begun to worry that Baron had fled or been killed by some beast when he had not returned to the camp by dinner but the other Omegas told him not to worry and that Baron would come. Looking down at the Alpha now he's not sure how to reply. Everyone around the fire is looking at him expectantly and his heart starts to race. In Shane's pack, mating was usually organized by the betrothed families and mating runs were less common. He has no idea what to do now.

Finding himself grasping for words he falls back on the lessons the elderly Omegas had tried to teach him. "Ummm... If it pleases you Alpha, may my body become your fertile fields so you may grow your pack and prosper until your children are as numerous as .... the stars? Or was it wheat? I don't remember. Wheat would makes sense.... fields and all" He begins rambling as his anxiety sets in. "I hope that's ok. You guys don't really do the whole tending fields thing."

Baron smiles slightly as the obviously ceremonial words trip awkwardly off Dean's tongue. "There are more stars in the sky than fields on the ground anyway." He catches Dean's hand and pulls it towards him, pressing a kiss to the pulse point at the wrist and then to Dean's palm. "I will do my best to earn so many blessings." He says softly, intending it mostly for Dean's ears and catching his eye with an amused glance. "I swear to honor and protect you Omega. And to earn the honor of claiming you as my mate." Baron adds, raising his voice again for the crowd.

All around them the pack erupts into howls and cheers and the wolves around them crowd into force Dean and Baron together near the center of several rings of people that start dancing as music starts to play from nowhere. "Did you set this up?" Dean asks Baron in utter amazement.

Baron laughs and catches Dean's hands to spin him around and them pull him in close. "No. But I guessed. Matings are pretty serious for us. A promise like this is important to everyone."

They're both a bit dizzy and overwhelmed by the time most of the pack members have moved by them, pressing congratulatory hands against their shoulders and ruffling Dean's hair. When Dean looks truly flustered, Baron pulls him away from the fire and the group to walk quietly through the camp.

Behind them the tribe continues to sing and dance even as Baron and Dean wander into the calm darkness of the forest. "I guess I'll have to learn all about it since you're the Alpha and I'll be... the Alpha-Mate." Dean comments as Baron leads him into a small clearing where they can see the stars. "So how does the whole thing work?"

"Well, officially, anyone else who wants the chance to mate you has the next few days until the full moon to make a similar offering." Baron says, sliding an arm around Dean's waist as they walk. "It's not likely, given the declaration you made... But it could happen." He turns his head to nuzzle the side of Dean's cheek. "That was very nice by the way... Didn't think you'd be all that excited about bearing pups 'as numerous as the stars.'"

Dean rolls his eyes but nuzzles back against Baron's cheek. He supposes he should tell Baron now that he might not ever be able to have children. "Baron, I have to tell you something. And you can back out of this now if you want..." Dean starts as he pulls away from Baron and takes the man's hands within his own. "I've never had a normal heat. My first one happened randomly, it wasn't even at an equinox or a solstice or anything important and then I didn't have another one for 5 months. The next time was longer, and the time between them kept getting longer. I haven't had a heat for 9 months before this one and I think I started because... because I met you. A potential mate. But it could be... I can't promise I'll be able to bear you any pups."

Baron frowns, holding onto Dean's hands. "I already knew you were the biggest Omega I'd ever seen. It's not surprising there's something else special about you." He squeezes Dean's hands. "There are other Omegas in the pack. We'll keep growing either way..." Dean still isn't meeting his eyes and Baron reaches out to tip is face up. "Does it upset you? That you might not be able to have pups of your own?"

"No, I mean...maybe." Dean replies solemnly, "I mean it didn't bother me when I didn't have a mate or when I was being sold off as breeding stock. I just feel bad now that I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry I may not be able to give you a family that you deserve. I just want to be...." Dean shakes his head and walks away from Baron into the tall grass. He heaves a sigh and rolls down into the grass to look up at the stars.

Baron smirks. "You fought me." Baron says, looking down at Dean. "You pushed back and you teased me." It takes him a minute to think about what he means to say. "And you're good with people. I'm not. I got power because I was the strongest, but that can't hold a pack together. For that you need a strong mated pair. To make the pack a family."

Dean hums and looks up at Baron with half a smile. He doesn't reply for a moment and uses Baron's relaxed state against him to pull him down to the ground with him. He chuckles and pulls himself half on top of Baron to cuddle up next to his side. "But what if we never have a family? What if it's just us?" Dean asks hesitantly.

"Then that's still one more of us than I had for a long time." Baron says smiling up at Dean. "Let's hope Carmella or Sami don't find us here like this." He says, letting his fingers slide up into Dean's hair. "Officially, it should be their job to make sure no Alpha gets any advantage over the other before the run."

"Do we really have to wait for the equinox to have the run? That's like forever away." Dean whines as he nuzzles in below Baron's chin to start kissing along the man's throat. "Also you still owe me a kiss."

Baron hums softly, "We're meant to. But I do owe you that kiss, I suppose." He says, pulling Dean's fully on top of him and tugs his head down to bring their lips together.

The kiss starts slow, almost chaste, but Dean growls and bites Baron's lip and takes advantage of Baron's gasp. Baron slides his fingers up into Dean's hair takes back control of the kiss, exploring the new tastes of his future mate.

Dean moans as Baron rolls them over so he can pin Dean to the ground as their kiss turns hungrier. Dean rolls his hips up against Baron's wantonly. "You'll fight anyone else who challenges for me right? I want you so much."

"Never doubt that." Baron growls, catching Dean's hands to pin him. "When I found out that Hunter had refused us and I could have claimed you during your heat, I nearly ran all the way back there to fight /him/."

"Would you have claimed me of if you had known earlier? I thought you were all honor bound and traditional?" Dean asks softly against Baron's lips after they separate to breath a little. He runs his hands through Baron's long hair and tugs on it playfully. "Would you have bred me and knotted me until I was full?"

"Mmm, exceptions to tradition can always be made. Especially when there's a heat involved." Baron says, leaning down to kiss Dean's throat. "I'm glad to do it properly though. Bonds are stronger when both parties agree to it."

Dean smiles and moans as Baron nips and kisses down his throat. "It wasn't like I was saying no during my heat." Dean retorts as his legs fall further apart. "I was so heart broken when you didn't knot me or cum on me or mark me..."

"Thought I was keeping you safe." Baron admits, "Hunter might have killed you if we'd sent you back marked or bred... now that I know he's too fucking stupid to value you, I don't have that problem." He can feel Dean hard and probably wet beneath him and has to pull back. "Have you ever been in a mating run before? Seen one?"

Dean whines when Baron pulls away and sits on the ground next to him. Baron had been hard too. "Not really, I mean I know about them. The elders told us about them in Shane's pack and all mated pairs would perform a sort of mock one for like ritual reasons." Dean replies as he sits up too and lays his head on Baron's shoulder.

Baron holds Dean close to him. "Mmm, so there's a few days for anyone else to challenge for you. Then we won't be able to see each other the day before. To make sure I'm properly drawn to your scent." He strokes Dean's back and shoulders softly. "Any other Beta's or Omega's that hope to be mated will start running with you at dusk. You'll all get a few minutes head start and then me and anyone else chasing a mate will chase you."

Dean hums in acknowledgment. "I have to run from you right?"Dean asks, "Like I have to make you work for it and prove you are strong enough to bed me?" Dean adds in curiosity as he weaves his fingers with Baron's.

Baron nods. "I'd expect no less from you. Though some Omegas just choose a place and hide or prepare." He strokes his thumb across the back of Dean's hand. "There's more risk of another Alpha finding them that way of course."

"Isn't there a risk of another Alpha finding me either way?" Dean teases with a smirk. "It just sucks not being able to get off until the run." Dean groans as he nuzzles against Baron teasingly.

Baron chuckles. "You can do whatever you like, I guess... But I should try to obey pack tradition." He tugs Dean in for another kiss, slow and hungry. "I promise after the equinox, I'll get you off as many times as you want. Probably quite a few times just that night." He nips at Dean's lower lip teasingly.

"You promise?" Dean asks between the wet, needy kisses. "I'm looking forward to giving you my virginity." He adds as he stands up and offers his hand to Baron so they can head back towards the camp.

"I swear it." Baron says, bringing Dean's fingers up to his lips before simply holding Dean's hand and taking him back toward camp. "If how badly I wanted you in the heat is any indicator, I'll be wearing you out and still want more."

Baron walks Dean back to the tent he's still sharing with Carmella, Cass, and thier baby. He kisses Dean once more and then returns to the fire, gathering the gift rabbits and taking them back toward his tent to skin them and get the furs drying and curing to give to Dean.

~~~

Tom lounges on his bed roll by the fire and watches Roman try to be subtle about smelling the Omega's shredded clothing as he rubs his clothed dick. They've reached mutual agreement over the last few days not to judge the other's weird tendencies and just let the other be. He is mildly concerned that Roman is getting slightly too obsessed with their target though. They've found the site of Corbin's previous camp and immediately Roman had located the center of the camp where a slick encrusted fur had been left behind. Roman had immediately taken the fur and disappeared into the bushes with it.

Roman still dreams of Dean every night. It took them two days of doubling back to realize that the scent trail Roman had followed was nothing. Likely a decoy.  
When they found the barbarians' former camp, Roman knew he was right about the heat. 

Tom had paced the whole area, muttering to himself about what each area of the marked-up field must have been used for. He seemed interested in certain areas, trying to tell Roman about the leadership of the pack and showing him the evidence of producing the inks used for tattoos. Roman pretended like he was listening. 

Roman stayed focused on their target, catching the scent from an abandoned blanket, formerly a fine fur. Now ruined with the signs of an unmated omega left to suffer a heat alone. The same scent can be traced down toward the river, and Roman wonders why they were making dean walk around in the early stages of his heat. The blanket was rich with Dean’s scent, one he would recognize anywhere, and he immediately was hard and dazed by the alluring call of heat. As Roman studies the blanket, reveling in the heady scent of heat and Omega until he recognizes the older scent of an Alpha on it as well. The idea of an Alpha near Dean, near the one /he/ is hunting upsets him.

Old legends in Romans family tell that they dream of their mates. That they hear their mates howl in the sea wind. Roman has never seen Dean, but he dreams of the reddish wolf, just out of his reach, and that has to mean something. When the scent of the blanket makes Roman think "mate," he knows he's right. He has to find Dean. And then he has to make other plans.

Tom collects the remnants of tattoo needles he finds from the remains of what he assumes is the spiritual tent. It's smells of incense and sacred ash. "Hmmm made of bone, most likely rabbit. Very fine and delicate." He describes as he writes in his journal. He's moved on to theorizing what plants the priest uses for ink when Roman returns to camp. 

"Did you have fun in the bushes with the Omega's rag? You were gone for awhile." Tom asks with a smirk.

Roman doesn't rise to Tom's bait. It's clear the Beta, for all his knowledge, doesn't fully understand the draw between Alphas and Omegas.

"They must have left fast, to leave so much behind. I don't think the trail will be too hard to follow." He folds the blanket away into his pack. "How far would they have gone?"

Tom sits up and looks around, "They probably headed for higher ground. I mean, that's what I would have done. And with the Spring Equinox coming up they're probably looking for a suitable place for a mating run. The mountains make sense." Tom replies without much concern. 

"Why are you so fixated on this Omega? You seem on edge. Are you keeping something from me?" Tom asks with a smile a spider would give a fly caught in his web.

Roman growls softly at the mention of a mating run. The thought of these savages chasing his mate down in the woods makes him itch to fight someone. "You need to know... I'm not planning to take Dean, the Omega, I won't take him back to Hunter to be trapped and wasted."

Roman paces the camp, edgy but looking for more clues. "And you can leave me now if you want. Tell Hunter whatever you want."

Tom is quiet for a while before he replies. In retrospect he had had some idea this was coming. Roman has been displaying all the signs of an Alpha about to go into rut. An Alpha in rut can go mad if his lust is not quenched. As a Beta he doesn't have much to worry about heats or ruts but he is incredibly curious about watching the fallout of this. "We should probably fake our deaths." Tom finally replies as he flips a thin knife from his belt. 

"Did you know a Beta or Omega can lose around a liter of blood without any damage?" Tom asks as he stands up and walks around Roman while playing with the knife. "But as an Alpha, you could probably lose almost twice that with your healing before you even felt woozy." He continues with a smirk. He flicks the knife in front of Roman's face to watch the blade reflex in Roman's glowing red eyes. "I'm thinking faux cannibalism. I'm going to have to trim your hair by a few inches... Ohhh and luckily I kept some of that boar carcass! We'll need to burn some the bones. Ig anatomy and our human anatomy are so similar." He adds with glee.

Roman frowns, staring at Tom for a long moment. "You're not just going to leave and go get the reward from Hunter for turning in a traitor?" Tom looks honest but oddly too eager and it makes Roman a bit uneasy. 

"Also fake our deaths? That seems pretty dangerous." Roman inquires. He just planned to take Dean back to his family's land. It would take Hunter a while to find and with a strong Omega like Dean is meant to be, his clan would defend them. "Do you really think that's necessary? You want to help me?"

Tom shrugs and runs his free leather-clad hand through his short brown hair. "Returning to Hunter would be the smart idea yes, but this narrative is much more interesting. Also faking one's death is dangerous but if you really want to keep your Omega safe than Hunter is going to have to believe you are both dead. If I went back and told him you went rogue he would just send me back here to kill you anyways so by faking our deaths now it's saving me time and much more interesting than being the noble soldier." Tom explains as he pulls away from Roman to gather several thin leather pouches and some string. 

"If we fill these with our blood and then mimic a battle with them tied around us the blood splatter should make it look like we were previously wounded and then I'll make it look as if we were cut up and eaten! It's a fantastic story. I'm sure it will make Hunter's pack a flurry of rumors."

It all makes a bizarre kind of sense to Roman. If there's evidence here that he's dead, then Hunter's warriors won't come after him any further. He'll be free to take his mate back home. "All right." Roman says, still looking suspiciously at Tom. "What do you need? What can I do?"

Tom smiles fiendishly from ear to ear as he carefully puts the bags down and grabs Roman's wrist to pull the Alpha over to his bed roll. "Lay down. This will be easier that way." Tom instructs. 

"And why is that?" Roman asks even as he's laying down already. 

"Well if you're already on your back," Tom explains as he straddles Roman's hips without pause, "You won't hurt yourself when you pass out. But don't worry. I've done this before." He reassures as he pulls out his dagger and presses it to Roman's wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> It's been a few days since I posted. Sorry! with Thanksgiving Setra and I have been behind with writing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't be afraid to comment or subscribe. We love to hear from you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Time to get up." Cass's low calm voice breaks Dean's sleep as he shakes Dean gently.

"The Alpha's here for you, Dean. Up and get dressed." Carmella adds, brushing out her hair in the corner of the tent while baby Enzo babbles and bangs two of her thin metal bracelets together, giggling to himself.

"Maybe the Alpha doesn't want him dressed," Cass teases once he sees that Dean is starting to stir. He moves over to kneel behind Carmella, kissing her neck. "You know I'd keep you naked if I could." They've been trying to be more modest around Dean, but it doesn't come easy to either of them and now that the new Omega is likely to be mated and taken away from their care, he sees no reason to hold back.

Dean groans and buries his face in the pillow Cass and Carmella threw at him last night. "I only have one and a half pairs of clothing. It doesn't take very much for me to be naked all the time." Dean bemoans as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

Although his heat broke yesterday his body is still exhausted and achy. "Also I'm super shocked Carmella isn't already pregnant again. Enzo is almost a year old. And you guys are like all over each other like all the time." He adds as Dean gets up and pulls on Baron's tunic, now freshly washed, over his pants. "Also, also, if I can't get off because of your crazy melting pot traditions then you two can't either while I'm here."

"Better get out then or you’re gonna see more than you want to." Carmella says offhandedly, twisting and tilting her face up to kiss her mate. "Baron's not patient anyway. Seemed to be in a hurry."

Dean rolls his eyes and brushes his hand over Carmella's and even Cass's throats as he stumbles out if the tent and into Baron's arms who catches him before he can fall to the ground. "Good morning."

Baron isn't expecting Dean to be quite so disoriented when he emerges, but he's happy for the chance to get his arms around Dean. "Good morning. Are you alright?" He ducks his head to peer into Dean's face.

Dean blushes a little as he rights himself. "I was sleeping mere moments ago and was told to hurry so this is what you get." Dean answers with a yawn. "So what do you have planned for me today?"

Baron chuckles, keeping his arms around Dean. "Well let's start with walking around a bit and maybe feeding you, hm? Then I thought you might want to see Corey do a tattoo. Rusev's mate is pregnant with their first pup, so he's commemorating it."

"Tattoos are cool. I don't have any but yours are amazing. Does Corey do all the tattoos for your pack? Did he have all his before you found him?" Dean begins to ask as Baron leads him through the rings of den tents towards the food tent and other shared spaces towards the center of the camp.

Baron ruffles Dean's hair fondly, leaving a hand resting at the back of Dean's neck as they walk. "He had some of them before he came to us. Some others he's done on himself. He's trained a few others with the techniques as well." Baron doesn't need to eat much more than other Alphas, but when he sees how little food Dean is picking, he gets extra for himself just to have an excuse to feed Dean.

Dean lets Baron feed him pieces of warm bread and dried fruit without too much protest. There's still some roasted meat from the meal last night as well. Each torn piece gives Dean the excuse of sucking Baron's fingers into his mouth filthily to chase droplets of juice. "Do you want me to get a tattoo now that I'm joining your pack?" he asks innocently but with a playful smirk. 

Baron watches Dean's lips curl around his fingers with fascination. "Mmm. When you're ready. It's about commemorating changes to your life. Recording the story of our pack on our skins. If you wanted the pack crest, or something else... I would hold you while Cory worked." He loves the idea of pack markings on Dean's pale skin, but the tattoos must be a personal choice. There's no forcing anyone into that kind of thing.

Dean considers this as they finish eating and head towards a series of tents surrounding Baron's. Outside of one of them Dean sees Corey sitting next to Rusev who is laying down on his back. Beside Corey several bowls of colorful liquid are spread out along with several tools including a long handle with many delicate bone needles attached to its bottom. Corey carefully dips the rod into one of the bowls and then begins pushing the needles at the end of the rood into Rusex skin across his chest rapidly. Dean smirks when even Rusev grimaces a little. "It looks like it takes a while to get a full piece done." Dean comments to Baron as they watch Corey stab in and out of Rusev's skin several times in quick succession to produce a simple curved line.

Baron nods. "Like I said, it's a very personal decision. But Cory is good. It's more common for Alphas obviously, since not everyone can bear the pain for long.

Dean turns his head at the pain comment and gives Baron a look. "Excuse me? Are you implying that even though we bare your kids we wouldn't be able to handle the pain of a tattoo?" Dean asks as he waits for Baron to dig himself further into the hole he’s dug. He's not really mad but he does kind of enjoy giving his future mate a little grief.

"Just telling you the truth." Baron says, leading Dean closer. "The Alphas like to brag about their exploits and are willing to put up with extra pain for it. Most members of the pack that have been with us for a while have at least one, but not everyone comes back for more unless something specific happens to trigger it." There's also the people like himself and Cory that have grown to love the pain, but that's nothing that Dean needs to worry about.

"After the mating run I want a tattoo." Dean decides as Baron takes a seat on the ground opposite Corey on the ground and then pulls Dean down into his lap to watch the spiral on Rusev's chest. Corey nor Rusev speak to them as the sit down and it is a slow and agonizing process but with Alpha healing Rusev's chest heals almost as quickly as Corey can wipe them blood. With each swipe of Corey's rag the dark spiral takes more and more shape until he's finished. "Take the markings of our people and wear your life with pride." Corey whispers as he pours water over the black, red, and blue spiral before washing it clean.

Baron nods, "I like that idea. Should I get one for you as well?" He asks softly, both their eyes fixed on Cory's movements. "How would you like to mark me?"

Baron murmurs the same words after Cory does, laying a hand on Rusev's shoulder encouragingly. "It's beautiful. Very suited for your new pup." He says approvingly.

Dean hums and thinks about replying but Corey finishes and he suddenly feels extremely awkward sitting in Baron's lap. "It's beautiful Rusev. I didn't know your mate was with child." Dean comments with a soft smile.

"Yes." Rusev says, grinning broadly as Cory helps him up to sitting, "My beautiful Lana will bear me many strong pups. This will be the first." He touches his fingers to the newly inlaid ink, wincing only slightly as his healing has mostly recovered the damage.

"It should be any day now." Baron agrees, "Have you spoken with Ember?" He asks Rusev, patting him firmly on the back. 

"She also said soon." Rusev says with a nod, "Before the equinox or around the same time. It is up to the baby now to be ready."

"Who's Ember?" Dean asks as he looks between all the other men in confusion. 

Corey answers as he begins cleaning up his tools. He carefully removes the needles from the bottom of the rod and throws them into the fire for sanitation. "Ember and I share a seat as leaders in the pack. I document our pack's struggles with tattoos and through ceremonies the commemorate the past. Ember, she has true sight and she guides us through the future. It's interesting now that she was the one who told us about about you." Corey pauses and looks at Baron. "Do you think she knew we would not be sending him back?"

Baron looks up at Cory, "I haven't seen her around, so she may not have been concerned. Probably worth asking though." Baron kisses Dean's cheek. "You should meet her officially anyway, if you're staying with the pack."

Dean smiles at the kiss but then frowns and gets up to stand on his own two feet. "Wait, what do you guys mean she told you about me? Is she the reason you guys kidnapped me?" He asks pointedly at Baron and Corey. Rusev makes a very stealthy retreat, knowing full well the wrath of an Omega on a warpath

Corey smiles serenely, "We already knew that Hunter tends to take a new Omega in the spring... she just let us know where to look to find the family Hunter was pressuring this season."

Baron studies Dean, trying not to smile at Dean being suddenly indignant. "Likely you would have ended up here either way. You'll understand if you talk to her."

Dean huffs and looks around expectantly. "Ok, so then take me to her." Dean demands, although he's feeling a little self conscious. "Baron, did she also know that we would be mates?" He asks softly.

“I was planning to,” Baron says, "Thank you for letting us observe Cory, I think we're going to go speak with Ember now... I assume she set up near the south cave again?" Cory nods and Baron guides Dean away. "And I don't know Dean. She wouldn't have told me even if she did. She keeps most of what she knows to herself. Being able to see the future is can be a useful but overwhelming gift." They leave the heart of the camp and pass out into the mountains, coming to a shadowed cave with a steaming stream running out of the mouth of it and two small tents set up just outside.

All around them, the forest suddenly grows darker and a cool breeze runs up Dean's spine. He unconsciously presses in closer to Baron as they approach one of the small dark tents. "Is she actually a witch? How could she possibly know about me?" He pesters in a harsh whisper.

Baron shrugs, trying to stay casual though Ember always unnerves him a little. "You say you dreamed of me. Does that make you a witch?" He teases, letting Dean crowd in close.

"All Omegas dream of their mates. But not every Omega can remember their dreams." A voice replies from behind them and Dean jumps before Baron turns them around to see a small dark skinned women with sterling gray hair. Her eyes glow like the moon even during the day. "But you may also have true sight. We will see. Come into my tent." She offers.

Baron jumps slightly when Ember speaks, somehow she always manages to startle him. "Ember, this is Dean." He says hesitantly as they duck into the dimly lit tent. It is warm and the air is still inside, scented thickly with herbs. "I've declared my intention to run for him on the equinox."

"Oh I know," Ember says smoothly, "The pack has whispered of nothing else since he arrived." She steps in close to Dean, looking up at him with shimmering eyes somehow different than other Alpha's.

Dean let's Baron push him into the small tent and guide him to sit down on an elaborate decorative rug around a small fire that has vaguely purple smoke spiralling up from its coals. "You must be Ember... umm what do you mean about having true sight? What does that mean?" Dean questions.

Ember chuckles and turns away from them, "Beautiful Dean, so full of questions." She says melodically, choosing herbs and dried twigs in seemingly random order. "Every force in this world echoes through everything around it." She says softly as she returns to the fire and sits across from Dean and Baron. "I just know how to listen to the whispers. As do your dreams." Ember casts two leaves carefully into the fire, making them flare and crackle as a more powerfully scented smoke rises into the air. "Tell me, Alpha-Mate, do you dream of the forces that hunt you as well?"

Dean looks at Baron and then nods, "The black wolf. My other potential mate. He's getting closer. He is on a warpath." Dean replies. The smoke from the fire tingles in his nose and makes his limbs feel heavy. "He is crazed with desire. I can feel his anger." Dean's eyelids are growing heavy too.

Baron glances sharply at Dean, "Other mate?" He can't help baring his teeth slightly, "Didn't know I'd have to be fighting for you this soon..." He can already see the smoke and atmosphere of the tent taking an effect on Dean, and can feel it working at the edges of his consciousness as well.

"The fight will always come for you, Lonely Alpha." Ember murmurs, casting another dried herbal mixture across the flames. "It is not only the black wolf that pursues you... others follow the path that you are carving."

Baron's fingers curl around Dean's shoulder as Dean collapses. His heart thumps slow and heavy, though Dean's mentions of another wolf make him want to demand answers. He looks up at Ember in the flickering light and feels his eyes grow heavy.

"Let it come Alpha... a storm is coming for us, take this as a torch to light your path." Ember purrs as she stands and circles them, laying her hands gently against Baron's neck to remind him that he's safe here. When Baron slumps to the side she tucks a cushion beneath him, smiling softly as she sees the pair clinging to each other. They will be a strong pair if they survive this, but the whispers of the world don't yet tell her if that is likely.

~

Dean is in the forest of shadows he often comes to in his dreams but this time he is not trapped in his wolf form. He looks around and has control of his body. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees movement and a flash of white followed by a swarm of black teeth, claws and fur. They are running towards a light in the distance.

Dean starts running towards it as well but quickly realized two wolves are closing in on him. It is Baron and the black wolf. He can't stop to fight them right now. He has to get to the light. It's home. He can feel it. He has to protect the light. 

He runs through the trees, jumping over logs and crunching leaves and soil under his are feet. The light is growing brighter but the darkness is growing as well. It's closing in on him and trying to suffocate the light. He has to protect the light. He has to protect the pack."

~

Baron's eyes open and he's alone in the woods, the sky is strangely red and smudged as Baron shifts, knowing suddenly that he has to find Dean and racing desperately after him. Baron chases scent and instinct after his mate, the forest blurring around him until he's there, staring across Dean's back at the growling teeth of a massive black wolf with glittering red eyes. Dean's reddish fur is matted dark with blood across the shoulder and that blood drips from the other Alpha's teeth. 

Baron lunges, teeth bared as he growls and claws at the other Alpha without thinking. He tussles the black wolf to the ground, only to be kicked away and have to regroup. As he dodges a pounce from his rival, Baron sees Dean dart away into the trees. As he struggles out from under the black wolf's snapping jaws, he kicks a back leg into the other wolf's face growling and snapping to keep the other wolf at bay. Dean is vanishing into the distance, but he needs to stay to defend his claim.He will die before he lets this black wolf take Dean from him.

~

Dean has almost reached the bright light. For a brief moment his heart rejoices at reaching the camp until he realizes that the light is actually a fire on the other side of a hill. He runs to the top of the cliff and looks down at the inferno on the other side in all its horrific glory. 

It’s the camp. It's Baron's pack. It's his pack. He collapses to his knees in despair. All of his hopes and dreams for a future of freedom go up in flames. Behind him, in the dark woods, he hears a last painful howl of a wolf dying and knows the black wolf has killed Baron. He can’t bring himself to move as the ground underneath him begins to crumble from the heat and slowly gives out beneath him. He falls into the raging hellmouth ready to join his mate and their dying pack in the afterlife.

~

Dean gasps for air and grabs at his chest as he wakes up in terror. "What the fuck was that?!"

Baron didn't realize that the dream-vision was fading until he's back in the darkness, with the scent of ash and fire still in his nostrils. He feels Dean beside him and fists his fingers in the back of Dean's shirt even before he can manage to speak. He had felt the dark coldness of death in his own vision. 

"Danger." He manages, "A... warning." Baron's head is still swimming but he sits up and wraps his arms possessively around Dean to steady himself and keep the Omega from bolting.

"A possible future. A probable one even." Ember says lowly, eyes fixed on them through the flickering flames. "One the current carries us toward."

"But it can be changed." Baron says roughly, with more conviction than he feels. "Nothing is set." He has to believe that, and he leans into Dean to anchor himself in the past. He's never liked what Embers trances do to him, and this one was worse than most.

"Mmm... perhaps." Ember replies, passing a waterskin of cool water to Dean. "What did you see, future Alpha-Mate? And what did it tell you?"

"I saw a light, it was the camp, I was running from Baron and the black wolf again, but this time there was another group racing me towards the camp. It was a great mass of wolves, and a glowing white wolf proceeded it. They were racing towards the camp too. I think they are Hunter's men, coming to kill and burn us. The white wolf was fleeing from them." Dean explains.

Baron shivers despite the oppressive atmosphere of the tent, "I fought a black wolf. Your black wolf." He looks away, the bitterness of defeat still feeling real despite knowing it was little more than a dream.

"I couldn't beat him." Baron finally admits. "He got the advantage and I couldn’t fight back, you were gone..." He keeps his arm tight around Dean's waist as if he can reverse the strange vision.

"It's alright. He's not what I want. He's not who I want." Dean says trying to comfort Baron. "We have to protect the pack though. We have to prepare for the white wolf. It will be the warning before the army will attack and burn us. I think?" Dean adds as he looks at Ember for reassurance.

Ember hums softly, fascinated with their interaction. "Perhaps. I have not seen your white wolf, perhaps it is a warning only for you." She admits as she sprinkles a scented water over the flames, making the fire hiss, but clearing some of the remaining smoke from the tent. "The path may be lit by fire, but it allows us to see the way. It is good to know that you wish to protect the pack."

Baron nods, burying his nose against the side of Dean's neck. He already knows that losing Dean would break his spirit. It's a part of why Alphas and Omegas aren't meant to be allowed so much time together before a run, the bonds of pack are hard enough to break without an incomplete mating bond being involved.

Already Dean can feel the pull of his bond with Baron building. He knows it's why he let himself fall into the fire in his vision. "Ember, Baron and I are... our bond is already strong. But..." He pauses to swallow and ground himself. "What if the black wolf takes me and claims me? Would there be adverse effects to Baron or myself?"

Ember ducks her head. "A mating bond is sacred. It is a sharing of spirit." She breathes in deep breaths, tasting their burgeoning bond and its echoes into the world. "A claim like that... strikes everyone differently. It could complete you or destroy you." She looks at Dean, eyes glowing softly like her namesake. "Omegas always have a strong influence on the world... and you are stronger than most. Listen to the whispers and trust yourself."

~~~

Roman still feels weak and dizzy when he wakes in the dim light of dusk and hauls himself up to sitting. "What on earth did you do to me?" He asks roughly, glaring around for Tom. "Feels like a hell of a lot more than a bit of blood."

Tom shrugs from across the fire from Roman where he's slaughtering one of their two horses with a small axe. "I had to make it look believable. I stopped before your heart stopped. And you're fine now." Tom replies before gesturing over at the many sacks of blood he has made. "I had to bleed myself too."

Roman makes a face and feels his stomach turn at the sight, already the area around them stinks of death and oncoming decay. He would write Tom off entirely if he hadn't promised to help. The world is a cruel and dark place. If Roman must use cruel and dark means to win his mate, he will do what he must. "Will we be able to travel tonight? I don't want to lose the trail." The low pulse in his mind that tells him to go after his prey feels like it pulses in time with his too-fast heartbeat.

Tom pauses and nods, "Yes. Another rainstorm is coming in and we will need to hurry. I just need to stage our epic death scene. I've already placed all the bones and cut your hair. Don't worry I just trimmed yours a few inches. Do you like my hair cut as well? I think I look quite dapper." Tom preens even though his face is speckled with blood.

Roman narrows his eyes at Tom, touching his own hair and noticing the missing inches. Tom's hair had been shorter to start with and is now trimmed short around the back and sides. "How can I help?" Roman asks, he's already in this deeper than he can back out of, he might as well stop trying to fight it.

Tom is taken aback when Roman offers to help. "Umm, let’s see, would you help me tie the blood packs to us and then pretend to slit my throat? I'll do you if you do me." Tom offers as he stands up and offers a blood pack and knife to Roman.

The casual way that Tom says it chills Roman to the bone, but he takes the oozing skin and ties it to the side of Tom's neck when directed, and another at the inside of the Beta's elbow. They're simulating arteries that would cause the most damage, Roman realizes, and even suggests positioning for some. He starts to imagine the fight that would have happened and helps Tom plan out their movements for once the bags are punctured.

Tom runs his fingers down Roman's abs playfully as he straps a pack around Roman's torso. "Tell me about your people, your original pack. They sold you to Hunter when you were young didn't they?"

Roman shrugs, flexing and shifting to make sure the packs stay in place, "They say my people learn to swim before they learn to walk. That may be true as we are born in the water. My Grandfather settled our pack on the coast long before Hunter threatened our lands. He died when I was just learning to sail on the waves.” Roman replies with a sad smile. Like all displaced wolves, being away from his pack weighs heavily on his heart. 

“After he passed, my uncle and my father fought to decide who would became Alpha. My uncle won. In defeat, and to secure his son’s inheritance, my uncle sent me to Hunter to appease him.” Roman continues. He’s never shared his past with anyone other than Seth. “And at the beginning it wasn't like it is now, tracking and protecting the Omegas. I got more freedom. I could still go home for part of the year, so long as I trained and served Hunter the rest of the time."

Roman inhales sharply when Tom drops to his knees, careful hands tying anther pack to his inner thigh above the knee. "My pack has our own traditions, since my grandfather settled us on the coast. It's beautiful there, with the ocean and the sand..." Roman's left hand traces over his tattooed right arm. "It's been years since I was allowed to go back, but the last time, I got this. So that I don't forget where I'm from."

Tom rises back to his feet, only a few inches from Roman. Listening to Roman speak about his family brings the most clarity Roman has had in days to the forefront. It’s concerning but not enough that Tom will stop this narrative. "It’s stunning work. Your pack is quite skilled." Tom pauses as he lets Roman place a pack around his own abdomen as well. "Are you going to take your prize Omega back there? After you kill the Alpha who took him?"

Roman grins, feeling wild and reckless. "I will. My pack honors Omegas, and I can already tell how strong our pups will be. With Dean and my family, we'll be able to stand up against Hunter." He glances down at the knife Tom is handing him. "If he even finds us."

"I have heard your pack are very strong warriors. Very capable at..." Tom pauses as Roman takes the knife from him and in doing so they smear a strop of blood across each other's hands. "... the art of bloodshed. Your people are physically stronger and bigger than most packs as well."

"I'd like to tell you the legends are exaggerated," Roman says, taking a half-step back and swinging the knife in a showy arc to test. "But they really aren't. I'd bet one of my cousins against any two of Hunter's soldiers if it came to that." He looks Tom over, the scent of blood exciting his inner wolf now that he knows what they're planning. "Ready? Arm first then you run... end back here with the throat, right?"

Tom's eyes glitter with excitement. "Ready as ever. Make it good big dog. I wanna see your fangs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the delay with posting. It has been a crazy few weeks for Setra and I but we are so thrilled to see so many new readers on this story. As always, thank you so much for reading and don't be afraid to comment and subscribe. We love this story alot and we are taking alot of your feedback into consideration as we round out this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth pulls the dark hood up and his mask up over the bottom of his face. He already has his horse saddled and his most precious belongings packed. He can't take much. Not if he wants to have as much of a head start as possible. 

The mercenaries are starting to mount up. They aren't Hunter's normal soldiers. These are hired men from the far west. An elite group of wolves led not by an Alpha but by an Omega named Finn. He waits until the men and one woman are about to leave Hunter's compound and then he makes his move. Seth gets on his horse and rides out of the the high stone walls after the mercenaries. They will meet up with Roman he's sure and the Roman will take him somewhere safe. He knows his friend will help. The pup growing inside him won't be taken from him. He is done being Hunter's slave.

Finn notices the extra horse and their subtle shadow as they depart Hunter's keep, he spends little enough time around other Omegas that the scent of one in his pack is obvious. If Hunter can't be bothered to protect his own mates then, Finn isn't about to do that for him. That isn't the job they've been hired for.

Finn's pack is the elite of the elite. No one fights them and wins, save for a few who stood for long enough that they were offered a place in it. Asuka was one of those and the petite female Alpha rides up beside him. 

"You know we are being followed?" She asks, he may be leader, but he encourages questions from his pack. They wouldn't still be alive and following him any other way.

"I do." Finn say fondly, "But unless the little whelp hurts us, I've no problem helping him slip away. Watch, but let him think he's invisible."

Asuka flashes him a grin and nods, falling back to reassure the pack that their leader is, as usual, ahead of the game. They were meant to bring back a stolen Omega, perhaps this one will do as a backup if the other has been killed.

Seth makes sure to keep enough distance from the pack to not have his scent be too obvious but not far enough away that anyone who sees then would think he's not part of them. Hunter has scouts in these woods still. 

After a few miles Seth has no doubt that the others are aware of his presence. He can see them tilt their heads to make sure he's still there. "Fuck." Seth hisses under his breath and he swears he can hear the biggest man in the back of the pack laughing. "Well at least they haven't tried to stop us pup. We might still make it out of this alive.”

They ride hard through the day, Finn is convinced that the kidnappers would have headed back to the plains, so they don't waste time tracking either of the parties that went ahead of them. They cut through the woods on one of their old paths, taking turns to drop to the back and keep an eye on their follower.

"Someone's gonna have to talk to him when we stop for the day." Karl says to Finn when he's taking his turn closer to the front. "Can't just have him leaving a scent trail and starving himself or taking our food."

Finn nods, "I'll do it. Omega to Omega, yeah?" Finn grins at his own joke. He never thinks of himself as an Omega, not the kind that Hunter tries to own and hide away for his own use. "We'll stop at the river. Plan a party of three to go hunt for some meat. The rest of us will set up camp."

Seth is exhausted by the time the other wolves have stopped for the night and his stomach is protesting. He is glad to stop for night and slowly slides out of the saddle with a pained whine. It's by sheer force of will he manages to get the saddle off the horse and gets his bed roll out and around himself. He pulls out a chunk of bread and a water cask. He's looking down at the meal in dismay when he hears a twig snap and he looks up to see the leader of the mercenaries staring at him.

Finn stays silent for a long moment, he can never resist enjoying the thrill if someone being just a bit afraid and unnerved by him. He crouched just out of reach of the other Omega, holding out his hand to offer a piece of dried jerky. "Time to hear your story, little one. Then we decide what to do with you."

Seth eyes the man carefully and wants to refuse the meat but his stomach immediately protests and he takes it anyway. 

"Thank you... It's not poisoned or anything right?" Seth asks hesitantly. He's a little shocked when he recognizes the other man’s scent. "Holy shit... You're an Omega. But you're their leader? How does that work. Shouldn't they all... like want to mate you?"

"No, little one, no poison today. We save that for special occasions." Finn smiles and shrugs. "I am, but that's my story, and that's for another time." He let's the Omega eat, giving him a moment and taking the time to study him. "I'm Finn, but you know that if you were lurking around when Hunter called us. How about we start with your name, little runaway?"

Seth bites his lower lip and pulls the blanket around him tighter. "I'm Seth. I don't really have a pack name. I mean, I guess I should say I'm on Hunter's but he's never claimed me." Seth pauses and lets out a deep breath. With the air from his lungs he pushes away all his fear and uncertainty. "I'm pregnant with Hunter's pup. But the night I got pregnant Hunter and Stephanie beat me to within an inch of my life. I can't let my child be raised in that. I won't let my pup be taken away from me. I had to get away. I know you're tracking the pack that took Dean. He's my friend and so is the first scout Hunter sent, Roman. I will pay you to get me to them and let us leave in peace. You can slaughter the pack. I don't care. All I want is my friends and my freedom."

Finn raises an eyebrow as Seth speaks, "Well well, that's quite a story. What makes you think you could afford to buy us off a contract?" He asks once the smaller man falls silent. "Hunter's not known for being forgiving, and you don't appear to have a horse made of gold."

"I have my dowery." Seth responds as he scrambles to his feet. He's glad that he's not more pregnant than he already is. From his pack he pulls out a bag. Inside are a handful of uncut gems from his parents as well a ornamental collar Hunter and Stephanie has given him. "I can offer you these for my protection and that of my friends."

Finn smiles, considering the terrified boy in front of him. The gems would pay for a few new saddles and the necklace would sell for a pretty penny in the north where jewelry craftsmen are rare. "It's a tempting offer, little one. And I don't mind the thought of knocking Hunter down a peg... But that's a lot of danger you're bringing down on my pack. I can't decide that without talking it through with them." He looks thoughtful. "You planning to run off tonight? Or can we trust you to stay put?"

"I'll stay put. I swear." Seth replies with small smile. He sits back down on his bed roll and casually picks at his bread, his his bag of treasure in his lap. "So I'll just wait here then?" He asks when Finn hasn't left.

Finn tilts his head and smiles at Seth. "First I want to give you something to think about. You're running right now, you're scared, but think about what you really want. Before you flash your pretty baubles at people you don't know."

Finn steps away, returning to his pack and their fire to talk things over. He may be the leader, but making sure that everyone is in agreement prevents all sorts of conflict later on.

\-----

Dean wakes up the a few mornings later with a baby crawling across his face. "Enzo stop it I'm not your personal plaything. " he groans as Cas chuckles at them both. 

"You're starting to be as bad as Breeze. If the Alpha wants to spoil you that's his choice but you're becoming lazy. The other Omegas all had to be at Rusev's tent early when Lana's pup started to move." Cas says as he picks Enzo up with one hand and pulls Dean's blanket off with the other. "There's food left if you want it, but it's time to be up. If you're not going to the birth, will you watch the pup so I can go hunt."

Dean groans and sits up. His hair is a mess as he pulls on his shirt as he makes it to his feet. "What do you mean help with the birth? Ummm where am I supposed go? Also what do you mean about the Alpha spoiling me. Baron doesn't spoil me too often. Does he?”

Cass shrugs, "Lana - Rusev's mate. They think she'll give birth today. Usually all the Omegas go to assist. The calming effect, you know?" Cass sets Enzo down in the middle of the tent where he immediately starts crawling back toward Dean. "As for the Alpha... you still don't have many duties, aren't training for any of the tasks in camp." Cass shrugs, "It's still early days, and you had the rough heat, but it's clear Baron wants to keep you close." Dean is still frowning at him, so Cass continues, settling himself down to work on sharpening his knives. "Rusev's tent is up the hill if you want to go. It's been a couple of hours, but I haven't heard the celebrations yet, so it must be going slow."

Dean isn't sure that he likes Baron keeping him from learning the responsibilities of the pack. He's going to be Alpha Mate. He needs to know what is required of him and he's not afraid to work.

Cass looks back at Dean when he's silent and can see him bristle at the implication. "Not saying you planned it or anything, and I know Mella's appreciated the help with Enzo the last few days..." He shrugs, offering Dean some leftover meat from breakfast and gesturing toward the door. "Go on over and see if you can help. Ember will tell you what's needed. Enzo was an easy pup on his way into the world, maybe this one will be as well."

Dean accepts the food and heads out after helping Cass strap Enzo around his chest. Outside Rusev's tent the Alpha is pacing in anticipation. "Hope I didn't miss the party." Dean says with half a smile. Rusev is the kind of man that wears every emotion on his face and at full intensity. His worry and excitement is a little scary.

Rusev shakes his head, but flashes Dean a nervous smile. "Ember sent me out. Said, too much energy." He admits, reaching for Dean's hand and clasping it before also stroking Dean's neck lightly to mark him. "I am glad you are here. Go, go, take care of my Lana." He says hurriedly, urging Dean inside.

Inside, the tent is lowly lit but not stuffy, with light and fresh air filtering in from the open tent flaps near the top of the structure. A beautiful blonde woman is laying in the bedding to one side, without the pregnant belly, she looks like she'd be half Rusev's size, maybe less. Ember is kneeling by her head, stroking her hair and speaking to her gently.

The pack's other quiet omega, Bo, is sitting next to Lana, holding her hand and periodically pressing a damp cloth to Lana's face and neck. Breeze and Carmella are off to the other side picking at a tray of food and not apparently doing much to help.

Ember looks up and smiles slightly at Dean as he hovers by the doorway. "Fresh water please." She says, gesturing to a small bucket next to her.

Dean scrambles to grab a pitcher of water and bring it over to Ember. Lana is drenched in sweat and clearly she has been struggling for several hours already. Ember mixes some of the water and crushed herbs together to make Lana drink. It almost instantly calms her breathing and scenes out the spasms of the children. 

"Yo-you’re doing great Lana." Dean stammers in an attempt to be comforting. He can feel the other Omegas releasing calming pheromones into the tent to ease their fellow Omega's pains. Dean tries to focus on doing the same but it only come sporadically.

"The greater the struggle, the stronger the pups." Ember recites, smoothing Lana's hair back again. "Just a little longer to rest... Breathe for me."

Dean watches in awe as the cycles of Lana's childbirth pass by in a haze of group breathing and pushing. After what seems like hours Ember looks at him with her silvery eyes and speaks. "It is your time future Alpha Mate. Bring our future into the present. Dean nods and carefully moves between Lana's legs. Her thin gown is soaked through with sweat and slides it up her thighs to reach down. "I can see its head." He spouts before he can control himself. 

The other Omegas chuckle at him but they quickly collect themselves as the head of the pup fully emerges, accompanied by Lana's howls. Dean's not sure how it happens but a knife with a red hot blade is in his hand and when the pup is fully out he cuts his umbilical cord. Carmella is there to clear the baby's airway and wrap the little boy in a soft blanket, still covered in after birth. Lana smile and gives a happy sigh of relief for only a moment. The little boy isn't even in her arms before she is howling again and she is pushing again.

Ember simply smiles at Dean's panicked look, "Our pack is doubly blessed today. Be ready." It's only a few minutes later and Carmella is still gently cleaning the first baby as Ember tightens her grip on Lana's hands, urging her once more to push. Bo offers him the knife again, letting Dean catch the baby girl as well.

Dean picks up the little girl and mimics what he saw Carmella do to clear her lungs. She cries out loud and strong as Dean wraps her in another blanket and carries her over to her mother. "Oh my perfect pups." Lana coos at the pair in her arms as Bo and Carmella begin to clean her up. Dean smiles so big his cheeks hurt. He's never watched a birthing before. It's never been interesting enough for him. But being here, seeing the joy in Lana's face makes his chest feel warm.

Ember presses a soft kiss to Lana's forehead as if it was a blessing, murmuring something softly which makes Lana look up at her and smile. Ember slips away, returning a few minutes later with Rusev who visibly calms himself before settling down gingerly on Lana's other side. He is completely speechless as he looks at his new pups and his mate leans tiredly against him.

After the Omegas clean the area and Ember burns the waste in a ritual Dean doesn't understand, Ember ushers all the Omegas out to return to their other duties and Dean is at a loss at what he should be doing. They only thing Baron told him about hauling water for the baths but at this camp there is no need. He considers bathing but that just seems lazy. He wants to be useful and he feels powerless.

Sami finds Dean hovering outside one of the tents and nudges him. "Hey, I heard two new pups this morning? That's wonderful!" He smiles broadly at Dean, though his expression falls a bit when Dean doesn't reciprocate.

Dean practically jumps when Sami touches him, "Oh hey. Yeah. A boy and a girl. Really strong already but I guess their parents are pretty strong too." Dean replies. "Do you think it's weird that I've been here like a week and I have never seen Lana until today? I mean it seems like she's just been staying inside her tent and Rusev or the others have been taking care of her. Isn't that weird?"

Sami shrugs, "Lana strained herself early in the pregnancy, and Ember suggested she rest more. Rusev took it a bit far maybe, but she thought it was safer since she had so little energy. Might have been the two pups." Sami shrugs, "Some Omegas like that. To hear Breeze talk, he thinks he'll never work again once he's mated. Doubt he's thought about the work of raising pups."

"I was on my way to air out some of our clothes and bedding." Sami says hefting a pile of furs and cloth in a basket. "There's usually some blackberries by the river around the area I'm thinking of if you want to come with?"

"Yeah, I would like that." Dean replies with a soft smile. They snag a few small baskets for foraging and head out to wash the linens and hang out the furs. "I haven't seen you in a few days. I hear Kevin's kept you pretty preoccupied." He teases.

Sami flushes, but looks a bit smug. "I've been meaning to thank /you/ for that actually. After I was near you during your heat.... I guess the scent kinda kickstarted something. Not a full on Alpha rut, but damn near." Sami explains as he leads Dean down an old trail along the side of the mountain. "It's been a very good couple of days. Tiring, but good."

Dean chuckles and pumps shoulders with Sami. "Well hopefully it helps. You guys deserve it. And thanks for helping during the heat man. It was kind of happened of the blue." They walk for a little bit until they find a good place to pick berries and set a few small traps for rabbits or squirrels. It's relaxing and good work but Dean keeps getting half distracted when he feels like they're being watched. It's like there's a string around his middle tugging on him. He does his best to ignore it. Sami doesn't seem too concerned.

Sami can sense Dean's unease, and as they work side by side he can't help trying to fill the silence. "Are you excited for the run? To get out and really test yourself and Baron?"

Dean shrugs, "I mean, I'm ready to run hard and fast and I'm not easy to track when I really try. Also it's not just Baron I'll be putting to the test. The black wolf will be there too. And honestly if Baron's plan is to keep me spoiled and useless in a tent while we attempt to make pups I don't know if I have preference on who wins." Dean spits even though he knows he's lying to himself.

Sami frowns, "Your hunter will he here?" He asks in a hushed voice. "That's awfully close. How do you know you'll be safe?" He doesn't like the idea of an outside Alpha inserting himself into a pack mating run, even if it is just to challenge for Dean.  
"Maybe you should talk to Baron? He insisted on me staying with his hunting party after Kev and I were mated. I doubt he'd lock you away from things you want to do.”

Dean groans and rolls his eyes. "I would if I could find him. I think he's been avoiding me today. We had kind of a weird experience yesterday and I think he's trying to be all nobel or something." Dean complains as he starts to fold the cleaned and aired out blankets and furs.

Sami frowns and makes a face, "Baron and Kevin went out hunting today, early. They should be back by tonight... Took a couple of the younger Alphas. I'm surprised no one told you." He joins Dean in folding things up and stacking them neatly. "I'm sure you know best... A mating bond is serious. You want to be sure."

___

Tom's unusually strong grip around his waist and a hand across his mouth after the only things that keep Roman from darting through the woods to Dean. His future mate is talking with a member of the Barbarian pack, a Beta by the looks of him, but they're all alone. Roman could easily take them both. "Let me go!" He hisses at Tom after he's been dragged backwards and can no longer see Dean's beautiful face in the afternoon sun. "I could take him now! Why would you stop me?"

"Because if you take him now we will have a whole pack of angry and very deadly wolves coming after us." Tom hisses in Roman's ear. "Just like the Omega said, they are expecting you to run for him. If you win him in the mating run there is nothing they can do to stop you from taking him. You could even join their pack if you wanted. It's the smart play."

Roman bares his teeth in frustration, barely keeping his voice hushed. "You heard him! He doesn't want to be here. His supposed potential mate ignores him. He's a prisoner!" He likes the idea of mating Dean properly in a run though. Even if it isn't on the sand and through wave-washed caves as he always imagined his mating. He pulls away from Tom and paces back toward their carefully hidden makeshift camp. "The full moon is in two days, will that be when they run? I don't know their traditions."

"They will run on the moon. It's Spring Equinox as well. It is a very powerful night. It the most likely night but we will watch and prepare. " Tom replies as he leans back against a tree and watches Roman pace. "You should get some rest. From the looks of him, he's huge and he's said he was going to put you and his suitor to the test. But it is distressing that he knows about you. We lose an element of surprise."

Roman smiles, "Omega's dream of their true mates." He says confidently. "My mother dreamed of my father for years, long before they had ever met. It only proves that I am right. He is meant for me. I'll take a short run. Then I'll rest." Roman says as he strips and prepares to shift.

Tom rolls his eyes and waves Roman off. "Be careful to avoid major trails and the village. I don't need you being captured and having to bartering for your life sounds... taxing." Tom retorts as Roman shreds his human form. "And don't stalk the Omega. You're already halfway in rut and I'm not letting you hump my leg."

Roman rolls his eyes and shifts, intentionally heading away from where he last saw Dean just to prove to Tom that he's perfectly in control of himself. As if they could capture him anyway. He runs hard for a bit, enjoying ducking between trees and making his own way without worn paths.

Dean helps Sami take the baskets of bedding and the fruit and nuts back to the camp before he heads back out along the stream for a run of his own. It's been awhile since he's had any time to himself and the sky is stunning all lit up and firey as the sun sets behind the trees. He's only half a mile from camp when he notices he's being followed. He lets the wolf track him a little bit, thinking it has to be Baron, before he stops and to his shock sees the black wolf behind him.

After a while, Roman starts heading toward the sounds of a trickling stream, but when he scents Dean along the same path it's too hard not to follow. When he looks up to see Dean in front of him, perfect russet fur shining in the late afternoon sunlight, he heads toward him immediately.

Dean lowers his ears close to his head and growls low and dangerous. The Alpha's scent is thick and sticky in the air. The smell of rut on on him is terrifying. Whoever this wolf is he's not thinking clearly. All he knows is need.

It takes Roman a moment to notice that Dean is backing off almost looking almost scared. The growl from his future mate is shocking, and Roman pauses, shifting back to hold both hands in the air. "Dean, it's me. My name is Roman. I'm your mate. I heard you earlier, you knew I was coming for you."

Dean eyes the wolf as he changes and after a few long tense moments he shifts as well. "How do you know my name? I've never met you. You've never come to my pack." Dean growls. This is the man of his dreams. He knows him as well but never in his dreams did he learn the black wolf's name.

Roman smiles, "Seth told me about you. I was his guard for months while he was with Hunter." Roman stumbles over his words trying to explain. "When they took you, Hunter sent me after you. But I won't take you back there. You've seen me in your dreams, you know we're meant to be mated. I can take you back to my clan. You'll never have to go back to Hunter."

"I was never going to go back to Hunter!" Dean spits. "I told them I'd rather die than go be a slave to that monster. To be his whore just to have my pups ripped from my side to be raised as that man’s soldiers. And I might not know much but I've learned to listen to my dreams and when I chose not to go to him I chose not to be with you." Dean adds sternly. 

The black wolf, Roman, is tall and strong, and beautiful. He's stunning actually. He would have called himself damn lucky to call this man his mate if he hadn't gotten to know Baron and his pack of misfits. But now under Roman's eyes Dean can see the darkness of obsession. "What did Seth tell you about me?”

Roman frowns, not sure how to take Dean's reluctance. "But I came for you. We don't need to fight Hunter for our freedom." Roman can't help moving forward, reaching out to try to stroke Dean's cheek. "Seth missed you. He called you his brother, but said you didn't share blood. He talked about how strong and smart you are. How beautiful. He was so excited to hear that you'd be coming to join him. I was excited too. I knew we would be friends. But as soon as I scented you back at the carriage I knew it was more, knew you were meant for me."

Dean flinches back out of Roman's hand. "Don't touch me." He spits before he starts laughing, cold and bitter. "Good old Seth. Told you all the good things about me huh? Did he tell you I'm broken? Did he tell you I might not be able to have pups? That I'm rude and reckless and I never learned how to be an Omega. I don't even know how to use my pheromones to calm people." He yells to make a point.

Roman steps back, shaking his head, even as his eyes flash red. "You don't have to lie to me, Dean. I'll keep you safe." Dean growls at him again when he tries to touch him again. "Whatever lies these monsters have told you don't matter. I'll fight for you if that will prove it. I will take you away from this place." Roman's heart aches that Dean won't let him mark him. It feels so wrong to walk away from his mate without claiming him.

Dean looks at the other man in shock, "Are you delusional? What benefit would I have in lying to you?" Dean doesn't understand why he's suddenly crying. He rubs at his eyes with the palms of his hand to keep from showing his pain. There's a pull to be with this man. But the other side of him is screaming that this is wrong, that Baron is somewhere at the camp. It feels like he's being ripped in half. "You can run for me if you want. It's your choice. But be prepared because I won't make it easy and you will not be running alone."

Roman's eyes narrow at the challenge. "I will. We're meant to be, Dean. I can feel it. I'll prove it to you." He tries once more to touch his future mate, but when Dean backs away again Roman only lets his gaze linger over Dean's body for a moment, memorizing it before he returns to wolf form. Running away is the hardest thing he's ever had to make himself do, but he still has the presence of mind to circle the long way back, hiding his trail back to their secret camp.

Dean stands there in strained control as he holds back tears well after Roman is gone. Before his knees can give out he shifts back to his wolf and bolts back towards the camp. It's growing dark already and most of the pack will be at dinner but he can't face them now. He needs stability. He needs Baron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howling for you is finally done and I have started editting it all! I can't wait for you to share in this rollercoaster of emotion Setra and I went through to write this. As alway, if you like, love, or even hate this story don't be sacred ot let us know with a comment or subscription. Setra and I now have a Ko-Fi account: https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z36CAV and if you like what we do and want to help support it with a few cents we would greatly appriciate it. No pressure just an option. Thank you all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Baron gets back from hunting with two of the newer pack members, Dawson and Wilder. They'll be a phenomenal team once they learn to communicate, but he's exhausted and can't bring himself to do more than help a bit with preparation before he sneaks the first bits of cooked meat and retreats to his tent. As much as he loves his growing pack, it still tires him some days.

Dean makes it back to the camp with only a few moments of stopping to panic. In the back of his head something tells him to try and find Roman again but he knows that's not him. That's his biology. By the time he's deep inside the maze of tents he has begun to calm down and he's standing in front of Baron's tent. He shouldn't go inside. It's not fair to let Baron touch him when he told Roman no but he doesn't want Roman and life isn't fair. He slides into the tent and it's warm semi-darkness without any hesitation.

Baron has only a small lamp burning. He’s sat up on his bedroll and sketching with a charcoal pencil on a much used and erased piece of leather for a while. He's been thinking about a new tattoo, but not certain what it should look like yet, just toying with lines.Someone entering his tent is enough to draw his attention, but he smiles despite himself when he recognizes the wolf. "Dean... hi."

Dean doesn't change back when Baron acknowledges him and instead hits noses his way under Baron's bedding and attempts to drown himself in Baron's scent. His heart is still speeding at an alarming rate and he just wants to curl up and hide.

Baron frowns, letting Dean burrow in next to him like a pup after a nightmare. "Hey..." He tries to sound soothing, stroking Dean's head and neck gently as Dean's head nuzzles in under his arm and half on top of his chest. "Didn't see you out there for dinner. You ok?"

He waits for a moment, but if Dean doesn't want to shift, he's not going to push it. "I know, me neither. Been a long couple of days. Long couple of months. And then Ember tells us the real storm hasn't even hit yet." He falls silent, just stroking Dean's fur. "Did you run here, gorgeous? Feels like your heart's gonna beat right through your chest."

Dean whimpers and arches up to lick Baron's jaw before he gets fed up and shifts back to human so he can kiss up Baron's cheek and along to his lips. "I don't want to talk. I need you... need you to promise me I'm yours." He groans as Dean crawls further onto Baron's lap to press his naked body against his future mate's. "You're what I want.”

The shift of fur to smooth skin against him makes Baron gasp slightly and he's glad that he hadn't stripped out of his pants yet, offering him some hint of self control. This attitude seems unlike Dean and Baron knows something else must have happened, but he can't resist pulling the man in for a deep, claiming kiss.  
"Gods, didn't think I could make that any clearer." Baron purrs, nuzzling into Dean's throat when they finally break for air. He lets his hands slide down to cup the curve of Dean's ass. "Until I fuck you and mark you under the full moon anyway. You're mine, Dean." He says, daring to nip at the skin that will one day wear his claiming bite. "I want you with me. Want you by my side to watch our little tribe grow."

Dean rolls his hips down against Baron's cock. "I want to be yours but I won't be a kept mate. I won't stay in this tent and let you spoil me. I want to work and support our pack. I want to run beside you, not behind you." Dean states as he brushes his lips across Baron's teasingly. "I won't be locked away like Lana when I'm pregnant with our pups. I want all the pack to see us." He adds.

Baron groans and cups Dean's face with both hands. "Who's been filling your head with worries?" He asks, kissing Dean gently at first. "I want nothing more than you by my side for all the world to see. My beautiful, strong, clever mate." Baron kisses Dean again, over and over, each one lasting longer and muffling more soft moans from the both of them.

"I can't promise not to keep you inside sometimes... unless you want everyone to know /exactly/ how hard I'll be working to breed you." He teases with a smirk and a roll of his hips that makes him ache for things he can't have. "But I won't lock you away, I wouldn't dare."

"I want a tattoo for you." Baron says softly after another hungry kiss. "Want to mark you on my skin just like I get to mark you..." He's saying more than he should, but no one else has declared an intent to run for Dean, no one has challenged him. There's no one he's gaining advantage over by letting Dean get this close.

Dean whimpers and moans into their kisses as his head explore Baron's bare chest and arms. He should tell him about Roman. He should tell him about the threat but he doesn't want to ruin this moment. Not when he finally has Baron between his thighs. "Not until after the run. Don't want... don't want you to jinx us. Ro- The black wolf is still out there." He replies with a moan. It's as close he can get to warning Baron.

Baron growls at the memory of his vision of the other Alpha. "I know." He pants out, both hands returning to Dean's hips to give them both more friction as he grinds his trapped cock up against Dean. "I've never wanted anyone like I want you. Want it to be right. Fuck..." Baron surges up to kiss Dean again.

"I was resting up tonight... Now I just want to wear you out. See if I still remember what you taste like..." His fingers curl to press into Dean's slick opening.

Dean purrs as Baron's fingers breech him and he can't resist the urge to press down on them, driving them in deeper. "Never thought I would crave being knotted and claimed like I do when I think about you. I don't want him. Not like I want you. He'll never be you." Dean moans as they continue to grind against one another.

The slick slide of his fingers into Dean's body makes Baron gasp. The surge of desire to claim this boy drives nearly any other thought from his mind. There are questions to be asked, about the other wolf, about Dean's eagerness and desperation, but Baron can't be concerned right now. "Fuck, you're so wet for me..." Baron's eyes flash red as he flips them over, pressing Dean down into the furs. "Let me take you," He growls, "Now, tonight. Let me make you mine."

Dean gasps as Baron pins him. He should stop this. The mating run is only a day away and Roman will be running for him. But he can't say no. He wants Baron and no matter what his body or his visions say about Roman being a potential mate. "I choose you. Screw what the fates say." Dean moans. He's sure his eyes are glimmering gold and bright in the low light of the tent. He reaches up and cups Baron's face with one hand. "I'm claiming you as my mate. It's not tradition but then again, neither am I." Dean adds with a smirk and a teasing slow kiss. He spreads his legs wide and open for Baron to slide in closer.

Baron nips hard at Dean's lip, pulling back only long enough to strip out of his pants before he presses back in close to Dean, kissing him again. "I love this pack, but I'm not exactly a traditional Alpha either."

Baron smiles as he settles back on his knees, lifting one of Dean's legs to position himself and press into his Omega's warm, welcoming heat. "Fuck," he grits out, "All I've wanted since I saw you in heat." Baron stays still inside Dean for the length of a slow, hungry kiss. "And it's still better than I could have imagined." He rolls his hips slowly, pressing deeper in before he pulls out entirely and presses in again.

The first press of Baron's cock inside him is like nothing else Dean has ever felt before. It's not as large as Baron's fist, but the reality of the fact that he's giving Baron his virginity to solidify their bond sets Dean's nerves ablaze with pleasure. 

"You feel so good inside me. Like I was made for you. Fuck!" Dean's ramblings are cut off by Baron's first hard thrust and they just keep coming. His body clenches and tightens around Baron's cock, biology trying to keep Baron inside him longer in attempt of a more successful breeding.

Baron groans, his pace picking up outside of his control and he drives deeper into the pulsing heat of Dean's body. "Gods be damned!" Baron moans, "I want you to ride me, Dean." He growls, leaning in for a rough, biting kiss. "Want to see all of you when you come on my knot."

Baron flips them over again, letting his hands roam all over dean's body, teasing his nipples and tracing the curves of his hips as he starts to move again.

"Fuck," Dean whines as he's manhandles to be sitting astride Baron's hips. The angle is different this time as Baron rolls his hips up into Dean and he lets gravity help him as he starts to mimic the movements. This time, with each downward thrust of his hips, Baron's cock slams into his prostate and it leaves him feeling wrecked with pleasure. "Oh Fuck... It's so fucking good. Want this every fucking night. Even when I'm round and full with pups. It's so fucking good." Dean moans with his head thrown back in bliss.

Baron's hands tighten on Dean's hips at the image. His works are rough, punctuated up hard thrusts of his hips, fascinated by the strength of Dean's reactions. "Fuck... You're perfect, so beautiful. Be more gorgeous still with my pups inside you." He can already feel the rush of his body driving for release inside his mate. "Gonna knot you tonight, every night, breed you and mark you. Fill you up till this belly is full and round..." His babbling is out if his control as he drives up into Dean with quick, brutal thrusts.

Dean moans and his body take over as he rides Baron's cock. Deep down in his soul he knows this is right. Baron is the one he wants as his mate and he won't lose this to some obsessed and delusional wolf who thinks he knows Dean. What he wants to spend every morning waking up with Baron and for his days to be spent protecting their pack as it grows and roams the plains and mountains. 

Baron offers him life and freedom and love. Fuck, and isn't that a thought. "I think I love you. I've only known you for ten days and I think I love you." Dean moans incoherently as he thrust down harder and faster than before. He can feel his body start to change and prepare itself for Baron's knot. "Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum. Want your knot in me. Fill me up."

Baron's growl is feral and wild as he feels his knot starts to swell. Dean is impossibly tight and hot around him, continuing the wild rhythm of his hips until he can't anymore. Baron moans deeply as his knot locks Dean to him as he starts to cum. Even then Baron's hips jerk uselessly upward, trying to get deeper inside his mate.  
"Good," Baron says, gripping Dean's leaking cock to stroke him to completion. "Because you're mine, my mate." The flashes of his vision make a sick kind of sense now. He would kill for Dean, would die for him. As the waves of orgasm crash through him, he knows there's no turning back.

The sensation of Baron's knot filling him and locking in place inside his body is unlike anything Dean could have imagined. There are not words for the pleasure that shoots down his spine as millions of years of evolution cause wave after wave of pleasure hormones to flood his body. "Oh gods, if I knew it felt like this... fuck I would have climbed on your dick the night you captured me. Fuck. I'm yours. Forever." He cries out as he spills fun across Baron's hand.

Baron knotted his own fist once or twice, when he was young. That was messy and embarrassing. The feeling of Dean's body pulsing and flexing around him is like nothing he's ever felt before. "Gods, I'd have been yours in a heartbeat." He pants when he can find yours. "Never wanted anyone like I want you." He can feel Dean start to come down from his orgasm, but and continues stroking Dean's cock with slow strokes.

Baron pulls Dean forward to kiss him, slow and deep. The shift of Dean's body around his knot is almost too intense and Baron shudders and gasps. "I'm told that attachment makes it better." He says with a teasing smile. "I love you too. Taking you was the right choice and I won't let you go. Not ever. I'll fight for you. For us."

Dean kisses back passionately until they're both breathless. "No matter what happens I dreamed of you. I made my choice. You're my mate no matter what happens." Dean murmurs as he collapses onto Baron's check as Baron continues to fill him with seed. It will continue for the next half hour to try and guarantee a breeding.

Baron smiles, his clean hand petting Dean's hair as another pulse of his orgasm hits him. "Fuck... may take a while to breed you, but I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it." He can't quite drift off to sleep, but he can pull a blanket over them to keep Dean warm.

Dean is sated and relaxed in ways he hasn't been since this all began. He can feel his body filling with each pulse of Baron's seed and he almost hopes against hope that some remnants of his heat are still in his system so he can give Baron the family he deserves. For the time being he forgets about Roman, the black wolf who stalks him in his dreams. Baron wants him, wants to claim him, and for this moment that's all that matters. For this moment, Dean is content.  
_______

Baron wakes slowly, warm and calm as he rarely feels. Dean is still draped across him, though they're no longer tied together by the knot. It still feels early, and the sounds outside are still those of the forest rather than the bustling activity of the camp that will overtake it in the next few hours.

It's easy to nuzzle against the side of Dean's neck, inhaling the warm scent that should be less seductive now. Dean's scent isn't always the maddeningly sweet scent of his heat as Baron first remembered it, but something more delicate and earthy. He finds himself teasing kisses along the curve of Dean's shoulder. There's no reason not to mark Dean now, to mate him properly and let the run be for show. No one else will be challenging him for Dean, and as hard as Dean will run, Baron trusts his own strength to catch him.

Dean is pulled from sleep by Baron's soft nuzzling. He moans and arches up into the kisses and soft nips at his throat. It's only when he feels the harder press of Baron's fangs descending that he realizes what's happening. "No, you can't! Fuck!" Dean gasps as he pulls away so quickly he fall out of the bed. "Ow!"

Baron blinks and hisses at the sudden cold as Dean jerks away from him, taking half the furs and blankets with him. "What? I - WHAT?" He stares at Dean, torn between the truly terrifying drive of a desire to protect the panicked Omega and frustration at the sudden rejection. "Dean, what's wrong?" He finally asks, not able to figure out what happened. "Were you dreaming?"

Dean scrambles to his feet in terror after he sees the concerned look on Baron's face. He quickly climbs back onto the bed and grabs Baron's hands to keep him close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I want you to mark me so bad. I want to wear your bite. I do. We're mated, but I can't let you claim me yet. You're not the only one running for me."

Baron frowns as Dean tries to explain, trying to follow. The last sentence at least he understands entirely. "What!? Who else spoke for you? No one's challenged me. No one's even said anything." He fights the instinctive urge of possessiveness from his inner wolf. Dean is his mate, he is Dean's. The whole camp seemed to be happy about that.

Dean can't bring himself to look Baron in the eye. "The Black Wolf has spoken for me. He told me his intentions yesterday... before I came here...." He admits as his stomach drops out in fear. "He's crazy. He's obsessed with this sick version of me. He talked about our lives together like he had known me all my life while he tried to grope me. He's in rut or on the verge of it. He's dangerous. I told him he could run for me but nothing more. "

Dean's heart feels like it's going to explode, it's beating so fast. He must stink of fear and shame. "I should have told you."

Baron growls at the mention of the wolf from his vision. The wolf who beat him. The wolf who hurt Dean. "He's here? He touched you?" Dean's obvious fear and misery combined with the challenge of another Alpha to his mate, make Baron growl. "You didn't think to /tell/ me?"

Dean shakes his head and forces himself to look into Baron's eyes. "I wouldn't let that man touch me. He's crazed and unreasonable. It was wrong. I belong to you. I swear, I wouldn't let him touch. You have to believe me." Dean pauses and inhaled deeply to calm himself. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't.... I knew you'd rush off into the woods to fight him and he might... He could kill you. An Alpha in rut like that is dangerous, even to a mate. And I... couldn't let you die when all I want is to be in your arms."

Baron closes his eyes and makes himself breathe in deeply, squeezing Dean's hands, his thumbs tracing over the back of Dean's knuckles. "I know he could. Ember's vision... I lost you to him." He swallows hard and falls silent for a moment, hating the memory.

"I won't let him have you." Baron says firmly when he looks back up. "But that's not a reason for me not to claim you. You chose me. Run or no run, the whole pack will know that."

Dean desperately wants to say yes. But he knows how important this is to Baron and after the last few days he knows how important their bond will be to the pack. "Baron, I choose you. I claim you. But the pack is already celebrating our union. They expect us to set the traditions of our pack and follow them. We are their leaders. You told me that...." He pauses before continuing. "And Roman will kill this entire pack if he sees a claim mark on me at the run. He thinks of you as savages. He will see this as me being forced. He will see it as an assault on his mate."

Baron nods slowly. "You're right. I hate it, but you are." He shrugs and sighs, "An Alpha in rut with no mate... is a dangerous thing. We can't give him a reason to attack the pack." He shakes off the instincts that still want to take his hunters and go dispatch of this other Alpha. "But I need to know all of it. How did he find us? What does he want? Besides you, I mean."

"I don't know. Hunter sent him after us, but then he..." Dean pauses and tries to remember as much as he can about Roman's ramblings. "He's staying in the woods nearby. My friend from childhood, Seth told him about me. He decided that he was going to rescue me and take me back to his pack. I'm guessing he's not Hunter's agent anymore."

Baron shakes his head, but offers Dean a slight smile. "I can understand being fascinated by you. But I don't like it being someone else. Especially someone lurking around in our territory without anyone knowing." He leans in to kiss Dean's cheek, scent marking him more subtly than he'd like. "Staying in control of myself is going to be important until this is dealt with." He says softly, "We shouldn't have done what we did last night... and all I want is to do it again."

Dean leans in and presses his forehead against Baron's. "I wouldn't give up our single night together for anything in the world. I promised you that I would be your field. I gave you my vows. These are the traditions of my people. The most important thing we can do now is... to come up with a plan." Dean says with a sigh.

Baron nods silently, tipping his face to kiss Dean gently, not the urgent claiming kisses they shared before but something so sweet and deep that it tugs at their souls. "We should-"

They are interrupted by Kevin pulling open the flap of the tent, "Baron, scouts found an injured Omega in the forest. He said he knows Dean, but we can't-" Kevin pauses as his eyes trace over the naked line of Dean's back before he snaps his gaze back to Baron. "Well, we couldn't find Dean. That's one problem solved. You know a white Omega? Said his name is Seth once he shifted, but he's not letting anyone touch him. Looks scared as hell. Alexa wants you."

Dean immediately sees the flash of the white wolf leading Hunter's assassins. "Fuck. Yes. I know a white wolf. I should have fucking known." Dean scrambles off of the bed after stealing one more kiss and then pulling on one of Baron's shirts and some pants. His are still at Sami's and Kevin's from the night before.

Baron gets up along with Dean, pulling on clothes easily. He's used to this kind of wake up for one emergency or another. He can't resist pulling Dean in for another kiss, ignoring Kevin pointedly looking away. "Stay calm." He says firmly before he lets Dean go. "We'll figure this out."

Dean let's Baron pull him into the kiss and even puts on a little show of whimpering when Baron pulls away, for Kevin's benefit of course. "I'll do my best Alpha." He purrs as he pulls away entirely and heads out to try and find Seth and the rest of the pack he's certain.

Baron watches Dean leave fondly, but Kevin catches Baron before he can follow. "You're damn lucky it was me who came looking for you. Fucking Dean before the run? That's risky and you know it. People have been kicked out of packs for less than that."

"Wasn't entirely my idea Kev. He came to me last night." Baron says defensively, though he knows it's true. "We went to Ember a few days ago. Something Dean saw scared him bad, and now there's an intruder in our territory, maybe more than one. A pre-mating bond is the least of our worries."

Kevin shrugs, "None of that shit will distract Alexa or Corey if they get the chance to shout you down about it." He sighs and releases Baron's arm. "Let's go see if Dean can calm his friend down. His tongue is as sharp as his teeth and before he woke up Corey realized he's pregnant too. It's all a fucking mess."

Dean makes his way to Alexa and Corey's tent where a substantial crowd has gathered. "Motherfucking Seth. Gotta be more popular than me all the time." Dean snarks as he pushes through the mass of people and enters the tent.

Seth looks up, still terrified as another person enters the tent. Without the scent of home, it takes him a moment to recognize Dean. He's filled out in the year they've been apart.

"Dean! Thank the gods you're alright. Please don't let them kill me." The shift in Dean's scent and attitude makes more sense when an imposing dark-haired Alpha enters behind him. Seth's eyes widen as the man stands close behind Dean, not treating him as a prisoner, but almost as a mate.

Baron looks around the assembled group, nodding greeting to Alexa, Corey, and Rusev who have all gathered. He turns his attention to the pretty Omega kneeling on the floor. They've obviously loaned him since clothes, but he looks younger than Dean’s seventeen summers and utterly terrified.

"We don't generally kill our guests." Corey speaks up. "But we would like to know how you got here. You're a long way from home if you are who you say you are."

Seth keeps his eyes fixed on Dean even when he answers. "I heard that you had been taken... Kidnapped. Hunter sent people after you, but they didn't care if you got back alive. So I came out to warn you." His arm curls around his midsection. "I'm pregnant, I thought we could do this together... If I helped you escape."

Dean let's Seth ramble a bit before he sighs heavily and then moves in closer to Seth to help him up to his feet. "They're not going to kill you. They're people not monsters. And you can tell Roman this won't work. I'm sorry you're pregnant and it's shitty for Hunter to send you out along with the creep to find me but I'm not going back. I'm happy here and I've found my ma-- my future mate." He declares as Dean gives Seth a once over.

Seth looks up at Dean in shock, "Roman? You saw him? Then you must know what they did!" His stomach turns just thinking of the gruesome scene he saw at the abandoned camp. Finn and his strange Alpha Shinsuke had described it as obvious signs of cannibalism, with blood sprayed everywhere. "You didn't know him, but.... How could you want to mate someone like that?"

"As touching as this is, I'm going to need to explain more than that." Alexa cuts in, speaking with authority over Seth's whining. "Dean was the last newcomer to our pack, and as you can see he's obviously not dead yet." She can see what likely happened between Dean and Baron, but there's no time to fight over that now. "Dean, you're talking about another wolf? Seth said he came here alone. Explain."

"Roman is the black wolf I've been having visions about. He arrived yesterday. I ran into him on the woods and he declared his intention to run for me. I.... I kind of freaked out and went to Baron. Baron’s my true mate and Roman is crazy." Dean tries to explain to Alexa before turning back to Seth.

"Visions?" Seth asks, incredulous, "I don't know what they've done to you Dean, but I found..." He swallows hard, "...remains. Of Roman. On my way here. At the camp that this pack left behind. It was clear they killed him and the other scout Hunter sent. Killed him and ate him." He glares around the surrounding circle, knowing they're all monsters that killed his only friend from the last year.

"Ate him? What the fuck do you mean, Seth?" Dean demands before anyone can interrupt him. "You think we're fucking cannibals? Most of our diet here is from scavenging plants and berries and trapping. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rusev speaks up for the first time, holding his hands out toward Seth in a placating gesture. "We don't harm anyone unless they attack us. No 'Roman' has come here. No spies from Hunter."

Seth looks around the tent in confusion before focusing back on Dean, looking up with pleading eyes. "I know what I saw Dean. You can't trust them. Maybe you were knocked out or something."

"I fucking saw him yesterday. He's out fucking there somewhere halfway in rut and spouting nonsense about how we're supposed to be together because you told him all about me!" Dean spits. "It's fucking creepy." He screams in frustration. 

Before Dean can start in again on Seth, Alexa steps In and slaps Dean. "There is a fucking unknown and hostile Alpha near our camp and you didn't tell us. You put us all in danger. If tomorrow you weren't going to be Alpha Mate I would have you exiled."She declares in a rage.

"He told me as soon as he knew, Alexa." Baron lies smoothly, taking half a step forward and looming over the Alexa's smaller form. He's pissed too, but not about to weaken Dean's standing with the pack now. "And you..." He says to Seth, "If you didn't come with him, then we still need to know how you tracked us here. And who attacked you in the woods."

"And-" Corey interrupts, "If it was this... other wolf, then it's him that's produced the signs of such a graphic scene. But as it is no one hurts a pregnant Omega in this pack." He looks pointedly at Dean. "No one. Soon-to-be Alpha Mate included."

Seth watches the back and forth with a little surge of pride. "I didn't come here with Roman. I'm telling you I saw his bones, smelled his blood." He swallows hard. "I came here alone. Looking for Dean... I didn't have any choice but to keep going. I don't know who attacked me, I assumed it was was of your scouts... I just woke up here."

"That's bullshit." Dean says under his breath. Seth's smart and great liar but he's also a princess when it comes to roughing it and he hates being on a horse for too long. There no way he made it here all on his own. "Put him in a tent with Breeze. I'm sure they'll have a great time braiding each other's hair. And if you're lying to me Seth I'll never forgive you." Dean adds before he leave the tent. Clearly even being Baron's mate doesn't matter when it comes down to it. He heads towards the hot springs to lick his wounds.

"I'm sorry Seth. We thought he would be happy to see you. He's just a little wound up because the mating run is tonight. Mating nerves and all. I know I was nervous. " Corey says as he puts a comforting hand on the Omega's shoulder. "You're welcome and safe here as long as you want to stay."

Seth widens his eyes and nods up at Corey. The Beta seems kind enough, but Seth can't forget what Finn told him at the previous camp site. These people are not to be trusted. He needs to get Dean out of here, and if my some miracle Roman is alive, maybe he's their ticket out of this. "I understand." He says meekly, "I was nervous when I first met Hunter too. Not that he ever mated me properly."

"I hate to interrupt this touching scene, but keep him guarded at least, please." Baron says, trying not to growl at Alexa and Corey. "We'll talk this over later." 

Baron follows Dean out of the tent, having to rush to catch up with him. "He's lying about something. We just need to know what." He says once they're clear of the tent area and he realizes Dean is heading for the springs.

"Of course he's fucking lying. He was my best friend growing up. I've seen him lie his ass off from here to the moon." Dean snarls. "And is that how it's always going to be?! My opinion is just fucking ignored even though I clearly know more about this asshole than anyone." Dean asks as he heads far into the back of the cave where they can be alone. He's so mad he could cry. He's glad it's dark enough that Baron can't see his eyes start to water.

"No." Baron says firmly, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's different because he's an Omega. He's pregnant, Dean. We can't just throw him out in the forest to fend for himself. They may not have seemed to listen, but I promise they heard." Dean shrugs off his hand and Baron sighs. "We'll talk things over a little later, when he's not right there to listen. You're still new here, but the mark, the mating, it will make a difference. It will show that you mean to stay here."

"We can't trust him. He'll destroy everything. I just know it. There's a reason Stephanie and Hunter wanted him. He's as ruthless as they are." Dean warns as he pulls off his shirt and pants. It's getting harder to hide that he's crying and he wants to run back to Alexa's tent and punch everyone there. "Don't you have to like, be somewhere being important? I have to get ready for tonight and apparently figure out how to save us all on my own."

Baron sighs again, aching to touch Dean again, but he's already been too close to Dean today and he does need to make sure they're safe and prepared for today. "I'll talk with them." Baron assures Dean, "He won't be left alone. This isn't all on you. We've faced threats before. Whatever's coming, we can face it together after the run."

Baron can't entirely leave with that, "I'll send someone to keep you company if you want..."

Dean wants to tell him to stay but shakes his head. "No, I'd rather be alone." He replies. He turns around to face Baron and strokes Baron's throat to scent mark him as pack. He can't leave it like this but he doesn't know what to do. "Will I see you before the run?"

Baron shrugs, pulling Dean in for a quick hug and to mark him more thoroughly even though Dean will just wash it all away. "Not supposed to, but I'm not great at following rules even when I'm the one that set them apparently." He smiles sadly at Dean, reaching up to brush the damp streaks from Dean's cheeks. 

"I'm not supposed to get to scent you right before the run. Have to be able to follow your scent on instinct. Some Omegas will even hide it with perfumes and things." Just saying that makes Baron think of something and he looks Dean straight in the eyes. "You think something like that would throw the other wolf... Roman... could something make him lose your scent?"

The corner of Dean's mouth pulls up in almost a smile at the idea. "Yeah, probably. I can use... ummm. Is there a scent you would know? Something subtle but that would cover my scent? Maybe ash?" He asks, half hopeful as he soaks up the last few minutes he has in Baron's arms.

"The woad." Baron says after a pause. "Like the smoke bombs we use. Most wolves haven't smelled the ash before and it hides scent traces for almost anything. I've gotten used to it because of hunting but I doubt Hunter's men would have trained around it." He holds both of Dean's hands in his. "I can bring you some. It's flat out cheating tradition, but like you said, he's crazed. We need something in our favor."

"Well like I said, I’m not the traditional Omega." Dean replies with a smirk. "And since we're cheating here a little, wanna make out a little before you go? I mean I'm naked and it's dark enough no one can see us." He offers because gods be damned he is already missing Baron's hands on him.

Baron laughs out loud, sliding both arms easily around Dean's slim waist. "You're going to be nothing but trouble, aren't you?" He says fondly, leaning in for a too-brief kiss. "I can't stay for too long," He teases, between kisses. "Like you said, things to do. Including bringing you some very unique perfume."

"Mmmhmmm, I'll have to get use to you being away from the camp and busy I guess." Dean responds against Baron's lips between his own playful flicks of his tongue. "Gotta provide for your family I suppose. And yes, I'm pretty sure Trouble should have been my name. You gotta problem with that?"

"Nah," Baron says with a smile, his hand sliding down to cup Dean's ass, squeezing firmly. "I always felt like trouble was the best place to be. I've never run from a fight or a problem in my life. Don't think starting now would be a good idea." He kisses Dean again, letting it drag out longer and deeper than before, leaving them both breathless. "I need to go, beautiful. I love you. I'll leave the woad by the entrance for when you're done bathing... and I'll see you tonight. I promise." He places one more chaste kiss on Dean's lips before he steps back, watching his future mate with intently for a moment as if to memorize every detail of his face before he turns to walk away.

Dean moans happily into the last of their shared kisses. "You better catch me!" He calls after Baron as he walks away. "I love you!" He yells louder so the man can hear him and he blushes when it echos slightly in the cave. He climbs into the dark steaming water quickly after that and moans the loss of Baron's scent on him as he starts to scrub himself with the fatty soap and a rag.

When Dean is finally relaxing in the hot water, Ember Moon approaches him slowly. "You bond is stronger now, Future Alpha-Mate. Yet you are still afraid." Her eyes glint silver in the darkness as she shifts through the chest-deep water toward Dean. "We should speak. Before the coming storm."

Dean nearly jumps out of his skin when he catches the glint of Ember's moon silver eyes glowing in the darkness. "Fuck! I'm always afraid. The world is full of bad guys and sometimes it feels like I'm the only good one." Dean replies as he moves in closer to the Alpha.

Ember smiles, teeth flashing white in the darkness. "Is it the world you see that frightens you? Or the world in your dreams?"

She takes Dean's hand and leads him toward the back of the cave, the water is hotter here where it bubbles up from within the mountain and the air is thicker with steam.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if this world is anymore real than that one. Is it possible to get lost in a dream world?" Dean admits, half defeated. "Seth is hiding something and the whole pack will burn because of it. Don't you see it? Can't you tell them to prepare?" Dean asks.

Ember shrugs, "You can never force them to see. The choice must be theirs." She sinks into the water, leaning against the side of the pool. "I can understand only what I know to expect... and the urgency of the vision is impossible to force onto someone else. They will believe you... but it will take time."

"I am bad at waiting. The longer we wait the more likely everyone I know will die." Dean replies, disheartened. "I just feel like everything would be fine if we had one more day. If the run wasn't tonight and we could take the time to prepare for an attack then maybe they would listen to me."

Ember strokes Dean's neck and cheek gently, trying to comfort him, though that has never been her specialty. "I have lived many more lives in my visions but one thing I know is that time is the only thing mortals are never given more of." Her voice is soft, but in the darkness sounds more ominous than it should sound coming from someone who appears so young. "Our own actions are the only ones we can control, and often the prediction of danger only brings blame down upon the stormcrow."

"How do you do it? How do you guide them so they listen to you?" Dean asks because there has to be a way to save this and even with Baron and his half thought out plan he doesn't know of it's going to be enough. "There has to be something I can do."

"You can show them the evidence you see. I learned to share the visions, like I did for you... Take others sign the rabbit hole. But it took many years to making making many mistakes." Ember hums a soft song to herself, trying for the first time in years to remember her mentor and how he taught her. "Others build blind loyalty with the power of true sight... But there is always the risk that others will fail to understand."

"Are there other things you've seen that you haven't shown us... shown me?" Dean asks hesitantly. He's not really sure why he's asking but he feels like it's what Ember wants him to ask. "Do you know more about tonight that you're not telling us? To protect us maybe?"

Ember sighs and turns away, "Not all visions are clear, especially when there are unseen forces at play, and you know well the fear that comes from confusion. I cannot give you the answers you wish." She moves to her bag by the side of the pool. "Your Alpha will bring you woad, but I have other herbs... Those for protection. My visions of tonight are clouded, but it is clear that things will change."

"What sort of herbs are they?" Dean asks as he lets Ember pour scent oil into his hair and across his back. It leaves his skin tingling and smelling cold like metal shards. "What sort of protection is it?"

"Different packs have different names. That was Sister's Blessing, meant to shield from injury and even from fire." Ember narrates as she opens another small vial. This one has a sweeter scent, the golden oil glistening dully on her fingers in the darkness. "This one... Where I grew up, we called it Omega's Grace... though this is my own blend. Oil of apple blossoms and chamomile... for protection and clear senses." 

Her fingers trace a sigil across Dean's forehead, then she circles to stroke her fingers across Dean's shoulders blades. Between explanations, she continues to hum sofly, the melody echoing with the slosh of the water in the cave. "I cannot know what trials you will face tonight, future Alpha-Mate, but I will do what I can to protect our pack."

Oddly the scent of the Omega's grave reminds Dean of his biological mother. It must have been something she worn when he was pup. Dean had not thought of in many years. "Ember,if I never see you again, please know that I'm thankful for everything your pack has done for me. I hope I am strong enough to be part of you someday."

Ember smiles sadly, "Your place was one we waited to fill. It waits for you still." She leans in to kiss Dean delicately on each cheek and then on his forehead. "Remember that you made your home here. And that we will welcome you when you return. Trust in yourself and your bond. We will meet again."

Ember's words ring ominously in Dean's head as they part and he gathers his clothing. He finds the bundles of woad bundled together in a pouch made from soft rabbit fur near the entrance. It takes Dean a moment to realize that it must have been made from the rabbits Baron collected for him the night he declared his intentions. It makes him smile and he holds the bag close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go. Even Setra and I didn't know how this story was going ot end until it did! As alway, if you like, love, or even hate this story don't be sacred ot let us know with a comment or subscription. Setra and I now have a Ko-Fi account: https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z36CAV and if you like what we do and want to help support it with a few cents we would greatly appriciate it. No pressure just an option. Thank you all for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Dean stands naked and smeared with glittering blue ash and crushed woad alongside Breeze and Bo, who has received a declaration from a wolf named Curtis just earlier in the day. There are a few other Betas as well, more than Dean anticipated, but it makes him smile. Baron's pack is growing. "Good luck man." Dean whispers to Breeze as they wait for the run to start.

Breeze flips his hair confidently, his skin shining with sweetly scented oil. "You too. Don't let Baron eat you alive." He offers with a grin.

As soon as darkness truly falls and the full moon rises, Ember and Corey come to the front of the crowd that has gathered. "Tonight we celebrate the Spring, new life, and fertility in our pack so we may grow stronger. It is a blessing tonight that I have to honor of announcing the future pup of Sami and Kevin who only found out this morning that they are expecting." Corey announces and all around them the pack rejoices. 

"We also celebrate the potential mating of our Alpha and a new Alpha Mate. May the blessings of the sister fall upon you both so you may bless our pack." Ember adds and again howls of excitement fill the night.

Baron stands at the back of the waiting Alphas. He can't resist joining in the howl of celebration for Sami and Kevin. They deserve some joy after all they fought through to get where they are. His eyes trail over Dean's form, though they're much too far away to speak or even for Baron to scent Dean in the crowd.

After leaving Dean, he spent most of his time arguing with Alexa and Corey over Seth and how they were planning to handle him. He managed to get them to agree to him staying with Rusev and Lana, but with a rotating guard outside as well. He had to spin it for Seth's protection from whoever attacked him, but it comforts Baron a little to know the boy is being watched.

Dean rolls his shoulders and looks back through the crowd. He sees Seth standing next to Rusev and Lana with the babies. He can't shake the feeling that something worse is still coming. He doesn't have a time to do anything. He has to let Baron chase him. He has to dodge Roman. And somehow save the pack. “You can do this Deano. Just keep your head in the game.” He whispers to himself. It’s going to have to be enough 

Baron can read the tension in Dean's shoulders even at this distance, and as Ember and Corey release the Omegas and Betas to run he smiles as he watches Dean shift fluidly and vanish almost instantly into the woods.

The few minutes of head start that they give to those 'fleeing' in the mating run are interminable and Baron shifts early just to avoid having to talk to Dango and Curtis who are both far too enamored with their prospective mates.

As soon as he is allowed, Baron runs, focusing his senses for the echoes of Dean's scent and more dominantly of the woad ash. There is something else mixed in, something almost soothing, and he is certain that he's found the right path after only a moment of searching. He pushes himself to his limits in his attempt to catch up to Dean.

Dean pushes harder than he's ever run and tries to remember every evasion skill Shane ever taught him. He leaps under bushes and under longs before backtracking to the creek so his scent will be washed away by water. Half an hour into the run he senses another wolf trailing him but still out of sight. He runs a giant circle through the trees to ensnare his pursuer in a circle of his scent.

Baron feels like his senses are on fire. The longer he tracks Dean, the more focused he can be on the scent. As he pauses and has to circle a bush several times to discover where Dean emerged, he growls softly, pleased that Dean truly is trying to escape him. There's something deep in his instincts that knows Dean's strength and speed means he'll be a powerful mate.

Baron tries to keep his senses sharp for the possible attack, but just tracking Dean takes his focus. He picks up speed as he starts to recognize Dean's patterns, the stream doesn't slow him down as much as it might have if he hadn't seen Dean do the same just after they met. He tracks back up the bank until he finds Dean's subtle paw prints leaving the stream and can pick up his new trail. He feels like he's getting closer, every instinct singing with the proximity of his mate. He realizes that he's been too confident when he tracks in circles for a full two loops, howling in frustration at the full moon.

Dean stops dead in his tracks when he hears Baron howl in frustration. He feels the pull of his Alpha and he can't deny himself. He turns around and bolts towards Baron. He's so close, maybe only half a mile away. He's just over the next hill and nothing is keeping him from being claimed by his mate. 

At least nothing except for Roman, standing proud, confident, and with blood lust in his glowing red eyes. Dean skids to a halt and lets out a howl for Baron to hear before he growls low and defensive.

\----

Roman saved himself the time of tracking by setting a searching patrol pattern that would allow him to cross the path of any omega from the run. He had found the right trail quickly but following Dean had been a challenge. Roman was frustrated at first, Dean’s path had caused him to have to backtrack and refocus several times, but when Dean darts back into his path after he hears the other Alpha calling at the moon he bares his teeth and pounces immediately. Dean dodges him and Roman growls in response, eyes fixed on his mate.

The two wolves circle each other for a little while as Tom watches from the tree tops. He watches the ridiculous mating display for only a few minutes before he flicks two small posion darts down at the Omega. Both find their mark, starting the poison that will put Dean to sleep. Still in human form, Tom drops from the tree he has been hiding in to avoid leaving any trail on the ground. Roman is growling and pacing around with a wild look in his eyes. His rut has left him a dangerous and powerful creature, both deadly and completely lost in his desire to claim and breed. Tom looks at his companion with utter adornment. However, Tom isn't about to let an Alpha's attachment to tradition stop their escape. There's another dangerous Alpha out there hunting this Omega. They can travel first and mate later.

\----

Baron has just located the branch from Dean's circular trail, starting off in the right direction when he hears a frightened howl that must be Dean. It's not too far off but Baron doubles his speed anyway as he heads toward it. He can feel the low pulse of their bond leading him now. When he crests the low hill ahead of him, and descends into the deeper woods, the sense of Dean's presence fades and shifts.

In a small clearing, along Dean's faint trail, Baron finds a small clearing. He can see signs of a brief fight, and can smell the echoes of the woad that Dean marked himself with, but his mate is nowhere to be found. 

In a panic, Baron searches the clearing, taking too long to recognize the maddening scent of another Alpha in rut. Roman somehow got to Dean first. Baron sees red and turns to follow the path of the other Alpha. Why he would take Dean rather than trying to properly mate him is a mystery, but Baron will not let his mate be kept from him by this rival.

The trail moves steeply up toward the peak of the mountain, it's not a path that any fleeing Omega or Beta would take, and as the undergrowth clears, Baron can scent and see signs of a horse as well. Something is deeply wrong and it makes his heart race with fear for Dean's safety. Nowhere is there any scent of a mating occurring, and that is his only hope as he fights to keep his senses clear.

A night breeze is blowing from behind him as he breaks the tree-line, and Baron shivers slightly, knowing that any advantage of surprise has been taken from him. A cloud slides away from the moon to clearly reveal Dean's still body lying on a flat patch of dirt and Baron rushes to him. Dean doesn't stir as Baron nudges him, or even when he yelps and nips at him. As much as he hates forgoing the minimal camouflage that his grey fur provides, he shifts back, shaking Dean hard. "Dean, Dean wake up, please. We need to get out of here, something's-"

There is an instant of whistling sound in the air, and Baron's hand moves instinctively to touch a tiny mosquito-like pinch at his neck. His hand comes away with blood and a tiny dart, and he growls, shifting back to wolf form immediately and whirling to face his attackers. There is a slim man there, his hand resting at the neck of a monstrous black wolf. Baron bares his teeth and lunges, consumed with the need to defend his mate.

Originally Roman had been resistant about letting Tom drug his mate but after seeing the barbarian hunting parties he knew the only way to make sure his dominance was secure, he gathered the herbs Tom needed to drug Dean and his so-called suitor. 

As soon as the other Alpha breaks through the woods and rushes to Dean's side, Tom hits him with a dart that will stop the Alpha’s healing and Roman leaps out of the darkness to tackle the barbarian.

\----

Soon after the beginning of the run, the rest if the pack begins their celebration of the equinox. There's dancing and good food but Lana's twins are only a few days old and Seth uses her weakness to excuse them back to Rusev's tent. He doesn't want to wait around and see them slaughter a person and start eating them. 

Somehow he's going to have to slip away and get rid of the scouts so Finn and his men can raid the camp without warning.

Lana is grateful when Seth helps her back to the tent, Rusev is already deep into his drink and celebration. "Thank you," Lana says softly to Seth, speaking carefully to be sure he understands through her accent. "We are glad to have you here. And the little one." She lays her hand against his slightly swollen belly and smiles up at him.

The baby in her arms, her little girl, coos sleepily; reaching out for her sleeping brother who is curled against Seth's chest.

"We will have such a feast when your little ones are born as well!" Rusev explains as he stumbles into the tent. "Our pack will grow and prosper with each new child!"

Seth smiles and nods at them both. He's having trouble remembering these people ate Roman and Tom. Lana is so sweet and strong and Rusev is so protective. But he saw the gore at the previous camp site. And he has to save these pups from being corrupted by their barbaric parents. 

"Lana why don't you let me put the pups down. My milk is coming in. You and Rusev should celebrate and have some time together."

"You would do this?" Lana asks with a bright sparkle in her eyes. She beams at Seth and pats his cheek. "You are a good man. You will do well here." She kisses her daughter's head and murmurs soft good nights to both babies as she sees them secure and safe in Seth's arms before letting Rusev draw her away toward the back of the tent.

The guard, a large Beta woman named Tamina, nods and averts her eyes with a smile before ducking out of the tent. "I'm outside should you need anything." She says before vanishing.

Seth hums a soft lullaby as he waits until he can hear Lana and Rusev starting in the throws of passion before he carefully straps both the pups into a pack he can wear on his back. "Don't worry little ones. With Dean, and maybe even Roman, we'll start our own pack. You'll grow up strong and loved by your new parents. You'll have little siblings too. We'll be happy." He whispers as he slowly backs away and slides out of the tent behind Tamina. 

Before she can turn around Seth stabs two of the thin silver daggers Finn gave him into Taminas throat. The large woman makes a garbled choking noise and reaches up to her throat uselessly. There's no one else around. They're all at the festival. He's able to leave the tent with the twin strapped to his back without anyone noticing. He takes out three more sentries on his way. 

Finn's small mercenary pack has split to teams of two, carefully circling and scouting the camp and forest from afar. When Seth slinks past Finn's hiding spot looking wary with blood on his hands and two babies strapped to him, Finn doesn't know what to think.

"Looks like you got out all right then." Finn says, dropping from his perch in a tree to land soundlessly beside Seth, grinning when the other Omega jumps and glares at him.

"Guard situation?" AJ asks from the shadows, his eyes glinting red in the spotty moonlight of the forest.

"I took out four of their sentries. The majority of the pack is celebrating the equinox." Seth replies to AJ before he turns back to Finn. "Have you seen Dean? They've clearly brainwashed him or he's broken under terror of being here. He was going on and on about how Roman was alive and how they don't eat people. It's awful. I have to save him." Seth growls.

"Good man." AJ says with an approving smile before fading back into the shadows to spread the word to the other teams.

Finn nods, "Not for sure, but there's an Omega and two big Alphas that strayed from the normal running grounds and are up near the top of the mountain." He says, leaning back against his tree. "Should be safe enough for you to get up there, but I can send a guard with you if you like. Just don't go back to the camp. I can't promise anyone's safety. We have a job to do." He looks meaningfully at the makeshift harness around Seth's body. "Not sure how I feel about pup-napping, but it's up to you, I suppose."  
"I don't really care what mercenaries think about me Finn. I couldn't let them die or be raised by cannibals. They'll be safe with Dean and I. We'll build a pack where Omeags are in charge. Like yours." Seth retorts as he tightens the pack and takes his own pack with what little he has left. "Thank you. For helping me get this far." He adds before heading up the mountain to the outcropping over the village.

Finn shrugs and pats Seth firmly on the shoulder, "Best of luck then. Our ways part here." He scales the tree back to his perch easily, and his pack begins their subtle calls and movements to begin the advance on the town. They are very good at what they do, and after what he saw at the previous campsite, he knows tonight will be a night where he can do his work and still sleep well. Perhaps his demon wolf will even get to play tonight.

\---

By the time Dean's eyes flutter open, his lungs are burning and smoke is overwhelming his sense of smell. He tries to move, but the drugs in his system make his limbs feel heavy and like he's walking in sand as he stumbles to his feet. He yelps when a thin man in black kicks him back down to the ground. “Stay put Omega.” The sinuous man spits at him.

Dean slides down the steady incline as he hears the man yell at someone else. It takes him a moment to bring meaning to the words but he understands when he follows the man's gaze down the hill and sees Roman, standing tall in human form with blood dripping from his half transformed claws and mouth. He is standing over Baron's body. 

Dean scrambles towards them, transforming back to human shape in the process before he slams into Roman and falls on top of Baron. "N-no... nnnno! Stop!" Dean yells, although his voice is rough and edged with pain. "If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me too. Please, just leave. I choose him. I love him." He stammers in a panic, even as he sees there is no understanding behind Roman's eyes. There is only blood and death and possession.

Dean's scent and voice rouse Baron and he surges to his feet. He's still in wolf form, though he nearly falls as he tries to put weight on his injures front right leg. The injury pulses in time with his heart. Blood mats his fur. He doesn’t know why he is not healing. But none of that matters. What matters is protecting his mate from this monster. He leans into Dean, marking him, trying to calm him, but the enraged sound of the other Alpha draws his attention back and Baron bares his teeth.

Baron's senses are still swimming from whatever that dart was coated with, but it numbs the pain as well. He meets Roman's eyes and moves protectively in front of Dean. The strength of their bond and the scent of his mate giving him strength that had almost faded. Dean found him. They claimed each other. There is no life without Dean anymore.

Laying half on top of Baron, Dean can feel the sting of Baron's injuries as if they are his own and he can feel Baron's life draining from him as well. "I claim him. He's my mate. I choose him. I don't care if you won the fight. I win this war and I want him." Dean snarls at Roman as tears start to stream down his face while his words are heavy with broken sobs. He turns to look at Baron and presses his face against Baron's blood caked fur. "Please don't leave me alone. I'm your fields. I'm your... I'll never forgive you if you leave me. I can't do this without you."

Baron growls at Roman, but even to his own ears it sounds weaker than it should. He tries again to move forward, but his leg trembles and gives out again. He collapses heavily to the side, Dean taking some of his weight. Baron hears Dean's words and hesitates. He's seen the end of this dream and he knows if he faces Roman head on, he loses. Looking up at the other Alpha, Baron sees no pity or mercy in his eyes, only hate and mindless need. They could run, Baron thinks, if he wasn't injured, if only he could heal. With even a few minutes head start, maybe they still could get away.

Baron doesn't dare shift, he's not strong enough. With everything he has left, Baron lunges at Roman. His uninjured shoulder collides with Roman's chest and his powerful jaws close around Roman's arm just below the elbow. The blow knocks Roman to the ground, Baron on top of him, and Dean's sound of wordless pain is enough to break Baron's heart. For a moment Baron thinks he has the advantage, but the instant his jaws open to go for Roman's throat, Roman's legs kick out and Baron is flung back, impacting painfully with the cliff. The last thing he remembers is Dean's tear-streaked face, and Roman looming over him. His head is slammed again into the rough rocky outcropping, and everything goes black.

The grey wolf is deathly still when Roman drops him for the last time and the thrill of victory is nearly as sweet as the thrill of Dean being returned to him. He turns to face his mate.

"I've won!" Roman crows, Dean is kneeling before him and even when he completes his shift back, his fangs still drip with blood as he grins. "I ran for you mate! Now we're free!" He holds his hand out for Dean, and when his mate doesn't come to him, he moves to Dean and pulls him to his feet.

"You hid your scent from me." He growls lowly, leaning in to drag his teeth over the line of Dean's throat, inhaling his scent. "Hid how your body yearns for me." His cock is hard just from being this close to Dean. "I will claim you, my mate, and then we will escape."

Dean turns his face away when Roman tries to kiss him, so Roman bites at his jawline and his earlobe instead. "I've waited so long to knot you...."

Dean can't stop rambling as Roman presses against him. "No.... no,no no, no.. Baron... no, this can't.. Roman, not..." There's no way to stop his body from responding to the pheromones of an Alpha in rut. Slick has already started to glisten on his thigh in the same way his tears glisten on his cheeks.

"Shhh..." Roman coos, hands gripping Dean's hips to turn him around, grinding clumsily against him. "I've got you now."

"Dean! Thank the gods!" Seth stops suddenly when he rounds the curve of a twisting mountain path, he started running when he saw the sparks of fire begin to spread in the tent village below, and it panting as he tries to take in the scene in front of him. The air stinks of smoke and rut and fear, and Seth hesitates as he approaches. "Dean, you're alive! It's ok. I got away from those people and you won't have to-" He coughs, struggling to catch his breath and instinctively stroking the pups tied against him.

Dean shakes his head to try and throw off the effects of Roman's dominating scent on him. He can hear the pack screaming far below them in the camp. They're burning alive and he can't move.

When Seth calls out his name he manages to tap into his wolf just enough to push himself out of Roman's arms. "Stop, Fucking get off me. Seth! What are you doing here? What's happening? Did you set the camp on fire? Why do you have the twins? Where are Rusev and Lana?" Dean spits out as he falls against Seth, naked and covered in Baron's blood.

Seth crumples under Dean's weight, collapsing to the ground while trying to protect the twins and staring up at Roman. He looks monstrous, but it's him. Alive, breathing.

"Roman?" Seth says, a smile breaking across his face. "Roman mated you?" He asks Dean, shaking him and then laughing as he realizes how this can all work out. “This is perfect!" Seth grins. "He can claim you and then we can run. The whole village is gone. Those monsters won't hurt anyone anymore. We can go to Roman's pack. He told me about them, we can raise the pups and we'll be safe."

The drive of rut is all Roman can feel. Seth is there now, smelling like a home that Roman forgot, but he /needs/ Dean. Roman moves forward and pulls Dean to him, pulling their bodies together again. Dean fights, but that doesn't matter, Roman is stronger and the fight in an Omega mate is just a sign that they're strong enough to bear children.

"Roman stop!" Seth says, echoing Dean's helpless screams. "There's not time. We need to go." He moves over near them and can see the mindless passion in Roman's eyes. He saw this once before in Hunter, and remembers Stephanie letting Hunter mark her when the drive to claim Seth got too strong. "Dean," He says urgently, "Dean, I know you want better than this. Just bare your neck for him. The claiming bite with take the edge off the rut and then we can /go/."

"No! My mate is dead. They drugged me. Roman cheated and you... You killed my people!" Dean spits as he fights his way out of Roman's grasp once more to run to the top of the hill. The man from before. The one who kicked him is still there. He's sitting down and watching the horror below. Women are screaming. A giant monstrous beast rampages through the burning tents as his friends are being slaughtered. "How can you fucking look at this? How can you let Roman kill my mate? Why would you help him?"

Tom smiles as the Omega reappears onto his rocky portion of the mountain. He tilts his head to the side, flipping a small knife between his fingers. "What if this wasn't your story?" Tom asks him, standing and walking over to Dean but staying cautiously out of arm’s reach. "Some savages die, true mates meet, it's the kind of story that children adore. That kings and gods alike love to hear."

Tom leans in suddenly, inhaling deeply to check Dean's scent and then laughs. "All this work and all you had to do was play your role. Lay down and spread your legs. For Roman, for Hunter... why do you keep fighting?" Roman comes up over the hill and Hunter's other stray Omega appears behind him. "I'm only here to tell the story." Tom says to Dean, leaning in close enough to whisper over the howling of the wind and of the destruction below. "To guide it perhaps. I suggest you stay safe, mother-to-be. Do what you must for you and that mongrel’s pup to survive." He shoves Dean back toward Roman, standing back to watch the scene.

"What?! No! You're fucking lying! All of you... I never wanted this. I loved him!" Dean yells as he points to Baron's corpse. "I wanted to be free! I'm fighting because... because..." Dean can barely stand but when Roman grabs hold of him again to keep him from falling over the edge of the cliff he wishes he the man would have just let him fall. He's seen this vision. He experienced falling. He woke up after he fell into that fire in the vision Ember gave him. 

But this, Roman, Seth, and this storyteller; they're all wrong. And yet maybe, if he had to, he could make it work. "The world is full of bad men. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only good one left..." He whispers. He could let Roman claim him. He could take the bite and let this man pretend to be his true mate for the rest of his life. He could be friends with Seth again and they could help raise the pups he helped bring into this world. He could tell them stories of how beautiful their mother was and how strong their father was. 

This is what Dean tells himself as he bares his throat to Roman. He can make this work if he has to. He could survive. He knows he could if that was all this meant. If Roman's fangs biting into his neck were just making him, he could live. But if the storyteller is true. And Baron's pup grows within him, there is no way he could live knowing that pup would never know it's true father. "No... I can't!" Dean screams as he kicks Roman in the balls, Roman's teeth slicing his throat to shreds, before he leaps off the edge into the inferno below. He'll see Baron again, and their pack. He'll wake up and this will just be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, We finished it and Dean and Roman ended up "together" like everyone wanted right? Setra and I felt like monster ending it this way but it just sort of happened. I guess all I can say is sorry not sorry since this story has been a blessing to write and the sequel is even better. Wait!, what was that about a sequel? Oh yeah, Setra and I have started in on another story in this universe that start immediately after this one. It's way pornier and yet fluffier. 
> 
> We also made a map of the contintent that the story takes place on: https://78.media.tumblr.com/0c443394ea88e03d57c11d063d78ffd0/tumblr_p2078afYeY1rpo4qqo1_540.jpg
> 
> And as always, Please let let us know what you think. Your feedback is so precious to us!


	11. Epilogue

Dean gasps as he feels the carriage come to a stop fast enough that he falls to the floor. One of Hunter's men pokes his head into the cart. "Are you alright? Sorry, there's a large tree that's fallen over the road. We'll be stuck here for a little bit."

Dean looks up at the man and smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. "That's ok Jay. I'm fine. Take your time." 

"Huh, it's strange. I could have sworn your eyes were gold. Now they're silver. Like those seers in the swamp. Were you part of Wyatt's pack before you were in Shane's?" Jay asks casually. He's glad the Omega's bad mood seems to have faded with a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a day to add this but I just couldn't.


	12. [[New Year Reminder and Updates]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick note about the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter but a New Year's reminder.  
> ALL of part 2 is complete and posted!  
> If you liked this story and wanted more, it's there for you!  
> We are also taking prompts for other short stories through the end of January, so if you've got ideas, put them out there!

Sneak Preview from Part 2:

~~~~~

Dean lets Baron push him into the small tent and guide him to sit down on an elaborate decorative rug around a small fire that has vaguely purple smoke spiraling up from its coals. "You must be Ember... umm what do you mean about having true sight? What does that mean?" Dean questions.

Ember chuckles and turns away from them, "Beautiful Dean, so full of questions." She says melodically, choosing herbs and dried twigs in seemingly random order. "Every force in this world echoes through everything around it." She says softly as she returns to the fire and sits across from Dean and Baron. "I just know how to listen to the whispers. As do your dreams." Ember casts two leaves carefully into the fire, making them flare and crackle as a more powerfully scented smoke rises into the air. "Tell me, Alpha-Mate, do you dream of the forces that hunt you as well?"

Dean looks at Baron and then nods, "The black wolf. My other potential mate. He's getting closer. He is on a war path." Dean replies. The smoke from the fire tingles in his nose and makes his limbs feel heavy. "He is crazed with desire. I can feel his anger." Dean's eyelids are growing heavy too.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first sentence of the discription is from Conan the Barbarian. Yes, it is one of Cal's favorite movies. And yes, Cal has been reading way too much Teen Wolf fanfiction because out of the blue she said to Setra, "You know, I bet Dean would be like the pissiest Omega ever. We should write a gigantic fanfiction full of romance novel tropes about that!" 
> 
> Also, I swear there will be some sexier times in the next chapter, which is being written now. This is just the begining. Tags will be updated as we write and post them! 
> 
> We love you all! Please comment and subscribe. Setra and I love to hear back about what you guys think!


End file.
